So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: It's been 17 years since Edward left Bella. Renesmee Masen has been living with her Grandpa Charlie ever since the weird disappearance of her mother. What happens when this teen hybrid gets thrown into the world of vampires and wolves?
1. Just a dream

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Just a Dream**

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up with a start, the light streamed into my room as the rain pitter pattered on the roof of my home here in good ole Forks Washington. I had another dream last night. A vampire with red hair and blood red eyes always seems to creep into my mind. The vampire who killed my mother.

"Ness you are going to be late for school!" my grandpa called out from downstairs.

"Coming Grandpa!" I then used my super vampire speed help me get ready.

Let me introduce myself, I am Renesmee Carlie Rosemary Masen. I am half vampire and half human. I have the ability to show people what I am thinking with the touch of my hand. I am the daughter of Isabella Swan, though I know very little of my father. Only that is his name was Edward Cullen and he was a vampire. I also heard a lot about his family. I do have his photo in a diamond heart locket he gave my mom and my mom gave to me.

You see 17 years ago my dad left my mom. My mom soon found out she was pregnant with me and was scared out of her mind. She was alone and pregnant with a half human half vampire baby. Mom ended up telling Grandpa Charlie the truth about everything, from the Cullen's being vampires to me.

About a few months later she gave birth to me and named me after my dad's mom and my grandma Renee. She also named me after my grandfathers and aunts. My grandpa and mom did research and found out that I have this major growth rate and that I will be immortal once I turn 7. Once I was born my mom and I moved to a small town up in Oregon.

We lived in a cute red little cottage that looked like something right out of a story book. I lived a happy and carefree life but that was until mom went missing when I was 3 (mentally and physically 14). All I remember from the night was my mom running into the house to tell me to hide upstairs and next thing I know I hear her scream and she's gone. I found a pool of her blood, that's when I knew she was gone. I tried to find her but then _she _tried to attack me. I barley made it away, she almost got a hold of me. I had learned a few tricks up my sleeve so I was able to lose her. Ever since then I have developed strange fears.

One, I am scared of thunder and lighting which isn't helpful when you live in Forks. I will always remember that night, it was the worst thunder and lighting storm ever to hit Oregon. Then there was the color red, which reminded me of the vampire's eyes. I wasn't scared of the color red, it just brought back bad memories.

Now here I am 17 years old, living with my grandpa Charlie. I always wonder about my vampire side of the family. Where they might they may be in this world. I do plan to find them one day, but that day won't happen for awhile. Grandpa Charlie doesn't want me around them but I want to get to know them. I think he's just scared I'll leave him, but I promised my grandfather I'll never leave. Once my grandpa dies I think I'll look for them but I don't want to think about that. I really don't want to lose him anytime soon.

I run downstairs to see him reading the paper and a cup of coffee.

"Hey Gramps" I greet him

"Hey Nessie" he said as I go to kiss his cheek.

"Did you hunt last night?" He asked.

"Yes Grandpa I am fine for school, have a little faith" I tease.

"I have faith in you Ness but I am just worried. 1st time helping raise a vampire"

"Half Vamp" I corrected him as I poured myself some cereal. I had a love for human food besides blood. I needed both to balance out my diet.

"You should go now, your going to be late" he said looking at his watch.

"Okay Grandpa, see you later!" I call out as I run over to my mom's old 53' Chevy. I then drive my red beauty to Forks High School. The truck somehow seems to be the only thing red not to bother me since it was my mom's. I think of her every time I hop into that truck.

It's been a year since I have been going here and it's not my favorite place in the entire world. Before public school I was home schooled since of my growth my mom thought it would be better for me to be home schooled. Grandpa Charlie continued the homeschooling but about last year he and I decided it would be best if I started to attend public school. Of course people made fun of me for being home schooled, though most only liked me because they thought I was hot. Well mostly the males. Another reason I was home schooled was because of my beauty and how boys always seem to be drooling over me. I would be happy with boys attracted to me like this if I was someone like Stacy Mallory. I swear the girl is like a walking STD. With the amount of sex she has, I am surprised she isn't pregnant yet.

As I pull into the parking lot I look over to see glamours cars, like amazingly expensive. I have a passion for cars and love any type. I was the one who fixed my mom's Chevy and made it my own though it reminds me so much of my mom.

Another passion I have though is piano, I love piano so much. Debussy has to be my favorite composer of all time. I will always remember as a little girl my mom would hum me such a beautiful tune to sleep and for 17 years I have tried to figure out how to play it. It's something so distance across my memories.

I take one more look at the cars and go to close the door of the chevy and head inside to the school. I then saw Mark Newton make his way over to me. As I mentioned, school is not my favorite place in the world. Mark is mostly why.

"Hey how's my main girl Ness!" Mark called out to me.

"Hi Mark" I mumble as I walk past him.

The guy has had a serious crush on me or something. I found him following me home once and I almost ripped off the guys head. Well I could...a girl can only dream.

I enter the school of course seeing Stacy gossiping with some of her friends. The only person I am friends with is Mae Cheney, she's the daughter of my mom's old friend Angela and boyfriend Ben. She is a real sweetheart and I know I can trust her. The only thing that stinks is she is a freshman and I'm a Junior. I never get to see her.

"Hey Nessie!" Mae greeted me with a camera in her hand.

"Hey Mae" I smile.

"Did you hear about the new student's, they are absolutely gorgeous!" she gushed.

"Well then they must be ignorant jerks who will be friends with Stacy" I mumble.

"Don't think so, they don't seem that bad" she shrugged.

That's when the 1st bell rang and it was time to bid Mae good bye. I headed to my 1st period class, English.

I take a seat in the middle of the class far away from Mark as possible.

That's when a new student makes into the room.

She reminds me of a pixie in a way with her short spiky hair and her short height. I had a doll like her, it was a fairy. My mom gave it to me and when I asked her what to call it she said Alice. Then she chuckled and to this day I am unsure why she chose Alice.

My mom gave me this trunk full of items when I was younger. Besides the pixie doll she gave me a build a bear named Emmett, a toy car with Roses painted on it, a mood ring in the shape of a 'J', a snow white doll named Esme, a toy doctor's kit, and a stuff animal of a lion and a lamb. I feel as if they are clues to my vampire family. You see Charlie didn't want me to even know about them. So in a way I think this was my mom's way of telling me who they are without Charlie knowing.

Then there was the _story. _The tale of how the lion fell in love with the lamb. It is probably my favorite story in the whole wide world.

"Class this is Alice Cullen she is new to our school" I froze when the word _Cullen _came out of my teacher's mouth. There are millions of Cullen's on this planet right? I mean this couldn't be _the Cullen Family._ The people I happen to be family of.

"Alice why don't you take a seat next to Miss Masen" my teacher gestured.

That's when I saw them, gold eyes.


	2. The Cullen's

**S.M owns Twilight! **

**The Cullen's**

(Renesmee's POV)

I was freaking out. The Cullen's were back in the freaking dinky town of Forks! Charlie was going to be pissed! What the hell am I suppose to do? I bite my lip as she sits next to me. I try not to make eye contact with her but then I hear her high pitched pixie voice.

"Hi I'm Alice" she put her hand out towards me, okay she had to know something. I narrow my eyes and shook it reluctantly.

"Renesmee but you can call me Nessie or Ness" I reply.

"Nice to meet you Nessie I have a feeling we are going to be great friends" she squealed.

"Um..sure" I said.

When the bell ran I darted out of the classroom trying to get the hell away from Alice. She seemed nice and all but if she is my aunt then I need to get away from her. That's when I bump into a bear kid, it felt like ramming into a brick wall.

"Ow what the hell are you made out of, bricks?" I remark rubbing my head.

"Sorry about that" with one lift of his arm her helped me up.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" he gave me his hand, oh great the pix's sister. He seemed a little startled when we had eye contact. Almost as he's seen a ghost possibly.

"Renesmee Masen or Nessie, now not to sound rude but I gotta run" I say motioning in the other direction.

"See you around Nessie!" Emmett called out to me.

Oh god please don't tell me they recognized me or something. I run into the bathroom for a few moments. Could they tell I am related to my mom or just some face in the crowd. Mom said I always looked like my dad. I had his bronze hair and his facial features. The only thing I ever felt like I had from my mom was her brown eyes and her curls. I just splash some water on my face before I go back to classes. Thank god I didn't meet with any more Cullen's, I think I would have lost it.

It was time for lunch, Mae can't always come to lunch because she's helping touter kids during lunch. The girl is like the next Einstein or something. She is actually suppose to be in the 8th grade but skipped a grade. Some people always thought it was lame how the only friend I have is a 13 year old. The thing about Mae is I know she is always going to stick by my side. I know she is a true friend. I was about to sit at my empty table in the corner when I see the Cullen's sitting there.

"Nessie!" Alice waved towards me. Oh great not again. I groan as I notice the stares of envious students burning holes in me.

"Hey" I said as Alice then plops me down in a chair.

"Oh this is my sister Rosalie and her brother Jasper, who is also my boyfriend! Jazz, Rose this is Renesmee Masen or Nessie" Alice introduced me to the two blondes. The girl seemed to care less and the guy seemed to be somewhere between pain and uncomfortableness. It did seem to fall into place. I mean I think I was named after a Rose or Rosalie or something alongside a Mary. There was no Mary here but I mean Alice could always be some weird nickname for Mary.

Then there's Jasper and Emmett, I am not entirely sure of how they fit into this all. I notice they haven't even touched any of their food yet. These had to be my vampire family, the only question I had was where was my dad? Or who was my dad?

"So Nessie how long have you lived in Forks?" Alice asked curiously.

"Um since I was...um 14 yeah 14. I was home schooled until last year so people find me a little weird" I answer.

"Your not weird" Alice told me in a sincere tone.

"Yeah look at Alice" Emmett joked with his sister. She just stuck her tongue at him while she settled herself on Jasper's lap.

"So why did you move to dinky ole Forks?" Rosalie asked me in a bit of a harsh tone. I just bite my lip trying to think of what to say.

"I came to live with my grandpa" I mutter. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes refusing to let them fall. I didn't want them to know about my mother.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I mumble as I fiddle with my locket. I open it up to see the picture of my dad and mom. They where smiling in a beautiful meadow somewhere in Forks. I have tried to find that meadow for years but Charlie barley lets me out of the house. Even when I hunt my grandfather told me it had to be in the Forks forest. Not near La Push, only the small woods we have in the back. I am lucky to catch deer but I want something else, like mountain lion. Or possibly some exotic animal one day.

"Cute locket where did ya get it?" Alice pipped up.

"My mom gave it to me, it was a gift from my dad to her" I said snapping it shut.

"So Ness what are you into?" Alice asked. This girl clearly wants to be friends with me.

"Music. I can play the piano, guitar, and violin. I don't mind shopping and I love cars as well" I say. I notice Rosalie's eyes light up.

"Your into cars?" she asked.

"Yeah I fixed up my mom's old truck up. I love to work on any types of cars, though I am scared to work on expensive ones. I am scared I'll screw something up. Well in the future if I do get a chance to get an expensive car I am aiming towards a midnight blue audi" I tell her

"Oh my gosh that's cool! I have a red M3" she exclaimed smiling. I think I just melted this ice queen. I mentally smiled at my victory.

"That's sweet" we then startled to talk about cars and how we have the same subscriptions to the same car magazines. Turns out Alice and I both love the same fashion magazine as well so I got into a good talk with the girls.

"Where is Eddie?" Emmett asks. His arm is slung around Rosalie's shoulder as she files her blood red nails while talking to Alice. Almost like red head's eyes.

I shutter again at the memory of her. As I have said before, the color red and I don't mix well together. Jasper still gave me a strange look but I just ignored him and poked at my food.

"Here he is! Eddie!" Emmett called out. I heard a soft growl behind me and snap around. That's when I saw him. Bronze hair, golden eyes, similar facial features. It couldn't be.

"Emmett I hate being called that" he growled taking a seat right by me and Alice. I move back a little away from him. He turned in my direction a little confused, and suspicious. Shit! I bite my lip

"Oh look at the time I have to go...bye!" I call out to the Cullen's, curse them for taking my table. I couldn't believe it though!

I, Renesmee Masen have just met my father...well sort of.


	3. My Vampire Family

**S.M owns Twilight! **

**My Vampire Family**

(Renesmee's POV)

I run to my chevy and try to start the engine. Damn thing it had to break down now...wait it couldn't have broken down. I was working on the freaking thing yesterday and check it all. There is no way in hell it's broken. I go to pop my hood to see there's not engine. Who the hell does that? How the heck is someone able to do that? I growl kick at someone else's tire, which I flatten.

"Shit" I mumble. That's going to be hard to explain

"Looking for your engine?" I snap around to see the Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. How the hell did they get there that fast.

"Yes I am if you don't mind give it back before I lose it" I growl.

"You'll also need your keys" Emmett sung holding them up. Of course when things couldn't get any worse it started to rain and I felt myself shiver. Even though I have this really warm body heat for a hybrid, I hate being in the rain.

"What do you want?" I snap shivering.

"Are you the daughter of Isabella Swan?" Alice asked

"Yes! Yes I am okay! I know your the Cullen's! I know what you are because...I'm like one too" I mutter the last part.

"Like?" Rosalie questions.

"It's complicated. Look can we talk about this somewhere..I don't know..WARM!"

"Fine..Fine..Edward is already going back to the house with Jasper. He doesn't know what's about to happen!" Alice squealed.

At the speed of lighting Rosalie then put my engine back together. I was shocked at how she did it, must have had years of practice.

"Let's go! I'll go with Nessie" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie then dragged Emmett towards her M3 and Alice hopped in my chevy. I followed the red M3 in the rain to this huge mansion in the middle of the woods. How the hell did I miss this all these years? I ran to the garage with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. When I stepped foot in the garage I was clearly shocked by all the cars they had! I was in car heaven!

"I'll show you them later" Rosalie chuckled. I nodded but then followed them. When we got in there a snow white women came forward. A man with blonde hair came form behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hello I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Who might you be?" she asked.

"Renesmee Masen, I like Nessie" I tell them. I was bitting my lip so hard. I really hope it doesn't draw blood.

"Where is Edward!" Alice called out. Jasper made his way over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"In his room listening to you know who's song" Emmett mumbled. I took a closer listen upstairs. The soft melody, sounded like the one mom used to hum to me every night. Wait a second. This was mom's song. There was nothing like it in the world.

Edward then came rushing down the stairs in the knick of time. When he saw me he was shocked and starred at me for awhile.

"You know starring is rude" I implied.

"Um yeah" he said still in shock. "You look so much like-"

"You or Bella?" I quipped

"How did you-" He questioned

"Oh just face the facts your her father! Your his daughter!" Alice squealed from Jasper's arms.

"Daughter?" Edward asked bewildered.

"It makes sense out of all of them you look the most like him" I say opening the locket revealing my parent's photo.

"Where did you get that?" He questioned me.

"My mother, who got it from my father. She gave it to me" I state smiling at the photo.

"But I thought vampires couldn't have children?" Edward questioned.

"They can, well the males. I am half human half vampire" I say.

"Amazing" Carlisle muttered under his breath in awe.

"Edward she's your daughter with Bella" Alice whispered.

"Then where is Bella? Where is your mother?" he pleaded. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I sit down on the couch. When he said the words _mom _and _Bella _it felt a like someone dropping a ton of bricks on me. They all surround me as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"What happened?" He pleaded. If he could cry I think he would.

"Bella- my mom..she was such a great mom. Then- I tried everything I could but I couldn't save her" I sob as I burry my face into my hands. I hated to cry in front of people but my mother..I miss her so much. I was so young when I lost her.

"Shhhh it's okay dear" I felt Esme rub my back as I sobbed.

"Mom- we were living in Oregon and some vampire was after us. Mom told me to hide so I did. I didn't know what was going on. I heard a scream so I went out to see mom wasn't there...but her blood was. I tired to look for her but the vampire found me. I was able to get her off my tail but never found mom. I know she's out there somewhere,but since then I have been living with my Grandpa Charlie. He knows about vampires because mom couldn't hide the pregnancy from him" I finish to find the room silent. Then everyone burst out in a dry sob, I feel horrible telling them.

"I was so stupid to leave her" my dad cried out. He then ran up to his room knocking a vase on the way up.

"He's just upset, he'll be fine" Esme reassured me.

"So did your mom ever talk about us?" Alice asked curiously.

"Not really...Charlie doesn't exactly want me to get to know you. I did, I truly wanted to meet you though she did give off hints" I chuckle thinking about mom's hints.

"What's funny?" Jasper asked.

"No my mom told me about you guys through the use of toys"

"Toys?" Rosalie asked scrunching her nose up.

"Yeah like my 1st doll was a pixie with black hair named Alice, then there was my build a bear Emmett, my pink Rose car, my Jasper mood ring, my authentic Doctor Cullen Doctor kit, and my snow white doll named Esme. Then there was- never mind.." I trailed off. The lion and the lamb. My parents. The story of how they met.

"Your mom pictured me as a build a bear!" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah. If you really want I can show you him...I wanted to name him Coco but my mom insisted Emmett" I tease. Everyone chuckled but I still wondered about my dad.

I left the Cullen's home that night, not even seeing my dad once come out of his room. I sigh as I drive back home to my house a little disappointed. Grandpa was on a fishing trip with his friends from La Push, I have yet met. My mom used to have a friend named Jacob from La Push, I think.

I park my car in it's normal spot and made my way inside the house. I needed to shower or just relax. Today has been insane. As I made my way to my bedroom I screamed when I saw who was in there.


	4. Daddy Edward

**S.M owns Twilight! **

**Daddy Edward**

(Renesmee's POV)

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I ask alarmed. Standing in the middle of my bedroom was my vampire father.

"Sorry I felt that it was a bit rude for me to storm off before" he murmured.

"Um not it's fine, I don't blame you" I reassure him. I sat at the edge of my bed and he sat down next to me. There was a moment of awkward silence until he decided to break that.

"Did your mom ever talk about..us?" he asked and I shrug.

"Sort of. Charlie didn't want me to really know but she gave off hints" I mutter and he raised his eyebrows at my comment.

"Let me show you" I say as I go to get the trunk from my closet.

"This is my doll Alice, mom gave me" I held up the pixie doll. She was in a purple frilly dress and her black hair was spiky. My dad chuckled at this as I showed him the rest. I pulled out my Emmett bear, Rose car, Jasper mood ring, Esme doll, and Carlisle doctor kit. Then I came across the two stuff animals.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb" I chuckle under my breathe. The story my mom used to tell me as a little kid. I held up the small lamb and fuzzy copper lion. My dad just gave me a small smile.

"She told you that story?" he asked and I nod.

"Yeah" I smile thinking about the memory of mom telling me about it "what you were playing before, the lullaby. My mom used to hum that"

"Oh it was your mother's song. I wrote it for her" he explained.

"I used to love that song so much. It was the only thing that could put me to bed" I mused as I fiddled with my locket.

"I feel as if I miss out a lot on your childhood" he muttered.

"Not really" I chuckle and he seems confused. I then explain to him about my extreme growth rate, and other hybrid things.

"Do you have a power?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can show you want I am thinking" I said as I held out my hand. I carefully placed my warm hand onto his cold cheek. I began to show him my childhood. From learning how to ride a bike to my 1st Christmas, I made it so he felt as if he was apart of my childhood. I stopped the night before mom died, after that nothing was really special.

"Can you maybe tell me more about yourself?" He asked.

"Sure. I like shopping and I love cars. I like fixing them up and what not. My favorite thing in the world is music though" I say and my dad smiles "I love the piano"

"Who is your favorite composer?" he asked curiously

"Debussy" I smile and a grin spreads across his face

I then tell him some more about myself, and then he told me a little about himself. He told me about how he was changed and when he was born. Shesh my dad was old! He was freaking 108 years old!

"Look I know I haven't been there for you...but I want to be there for you, from now on" My dad then vowed to me.

"Thank you" I said. That's when a loud rumbled filled the house and lighting crashed. Oh no, I forgot there was going to be a thunderstorm. Another lighting bolt flashed bring me into a flashback

_I was sitting in our small living room of my cottage with mom. I was playing on the piano as the thunder and lighting struck. It has been the worst it's ever been and the rain was pouring by the buckets full. Where was my mom? I was starting to get scared. I then see a glimpse of my mom's brown hair and smile. I open the door and she comes rushing in. _

_"Renesmee I need you to hide in the closet" My mom pleaded. _

_"Why?" I question my tone was clearly frightened _

_"Just please Renesmee I promise it's fine" she reassured me. _

_"I love you baby remember that" she said. _

_"I love you too mom" she then kissed my head and I hide in the closet. Why did she say that like a final goodbye? What the hell was going on? All of a sudden I heard a scream _

_"Mom" I whisper. I run down stairs to see a pool of her blood. I run outside and try to find my mom. _

_"Oh look the poor little baby searching for their mommy, too bad you'll never see her again" someone sneered. _

_I turned around to see a vampire with bright red hair and blood red eyes. I just then ran, I ran as fast as I could from her. She was following me for about three days through the thunder and rain. That was until I let her off my trail but ever since that storm I have never been the same..._

I then cower in fear as the thunder rumbles. It has to be the lamest fear in the history of fears, this is something three years olds are scared of.

"You're scared of thunder?" He questions and I nod with tears roll down my cheeks.

"Ever since mom died. I don't know why but they bring back really bad memories"

That's when another thunder rumbles the whole house. This time I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I whimper. It was my dad as he hushed me, and then started to hum mom's song. I was curled up like a toddler on his lap and had my face buried into his chest as he hummed the lullaby.

"It's okay I'm here. I'll never leave you. I promise" he hushed me as I cowered in his arms.

I felt so safe and content as I never wanted to leave his arms as he hummed the beautiful melody.

For the 1st time ever I felt as if nothing else mattered and for the 1st time I truly felt that I had a parent, a father. My dad.


	5. Imprinting

**S.M owns Twilight! **

**Imprinting**

(Renesmee's POV)

It's been a week since the Cullen's moved back to Forks, Charlie has not yet noticed. I know he's going to find out someday or soon. My dad normally stops by at night or I stop by the Cullen's when I go off hunting.

"Ness there are some people I want you to meet!" Charlie called.

"Coming Gramps!" I then make my way to see a man in a wheel chair with a boy about my age.

"Ness this is Billy and Jacob...who seems to not have aged in a bit" I then make eye contact with Jacob. He was smiling but then stops and slumps to his knees.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked. Jacob stood their like a statue and I looked at Billy. He was wide eyed as well.

"Jacob imprinted" he muttered.

"What's imprinting?" I ask. Jacob snaps out of it and they all look at me. Wait a second, oh my god I know who they are.

"Your wolves aren't you?" I held back a growl.

"Wolves?" Charlie looks at Billy in confusion.

"What are you? A vampire?" Jacob asked.

"No I'm half. I am the daughter of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, I am Renesmee" I state proudly.

"Well then I'm Jacob. I just imprinted on you, which means your my..your my um soul mate" He mumbled. I was shocked, I wanted to faint.

"My WHAT! I just met you 5 seconds ago!" I scream.

"Wait Jake your a wolf? And what is this your my granddaughters soul mate?" Charlie asked still confused.

"I'm going" I state grabbing my coat.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Out" I state.

"Your going to the Cullen's aren't you. I smell vampire here" Jacob said and I scowl at him.

"The Cullen's are back?" I look at Charlie, his face was turning a new shade of red.

"About that..."

"Renesmee Carlie Rosemary Masen don't tell me you talked to them?!" Charlie blew up.

"Grandpa they are my family too! Yes I did meet them and they like me! I met my dad, and he loves me. He promised he wasn't going to leave me, so did the others. They love and care for me" I say.

"Nessie you know I didn't want you to go over there" Charlie said sternly.

"Yeah well Grandpa you can't stop me from seeing my family"

"They aren't your family" Charlie's voice was rising in anger.

"Yes they are, you can share Grandpa! Your not my only family in this world! You think Mom wanted me not to know about them! She did but you prohibited her in doing so!" I yell. With that I hop in my red chevy and go off to the Cullen's house. I knock on the door furiously to see Emmett open it.

"Nessie! Hey...why do you smell like dog?" He asked.

"Can I just come in please, I'm not in the mood Em" I mumble.

"Alright..." I then come into the Cullen home.

"Nessie!" Alice jumps and gives me a hug but her nose wrinkles.

"Not to sound rude but why do you smell like dog?" she asked.

"Is there a mutt here?" Rosalie growled as she got in here. Soon all the Cullen's came downstairs.

"What's going on Renesmee?" My dad asked me.

"I don't know honestly. One minute I am in my room next thing I know I am imprinted on!"

"What?" My dad asked slowly.

"Charlie had some friends over, the Blacks. He wanted me to meet them so I go downstairs and the moment I make eye contact with this kid Jacob he imprinted on me! Apparently he's my soul mate! Plus my newly found 'mate' decides to tell Charlie that I met you guys and have been talking to you, something Charlie wasn't happy about at all" my tone is clearly stressed. Jasper sends me some waves of calmness which I thank him for. My dad has a murderous look in his eyes.

"Is he okay?" I whisper to Alice.

"He is on the verge of killing Jacob, he's getting overprotective like every father does" she mummers.

"Yeah well sorry if I just found out you have a daughter and she's already been claimed by some mutt!" My dad exploded. Jasper had to send him lots of calming waves before he settled down on the couch right next to me.

"Dad please keep calm, please. I am scared about this whole thing! I am not even sure I want to get into a relationship with him" I explain. He seems to calm down on his own and I hug him. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"It's Charlie" Carlisle whispered.


	6. Family

**S. M owns twilight!**

**Family**

(Renesmee's POV)

"He wants to talk to us" my dad mummers. Esme looked at me for guidance if she should open the door or not.

"Just let him in" I whisper. She nods and Charlie enters.

"Nessie are you okay? I am sorry I exploded over there" he apologized.

"It's okay Grandpa, look I am sorry about not telling you. I truly am it's just I knew you would freak out so I didn't say anything...Please Grandpa don't take me away from them. They are my family too" I pleaded. His eyes seemed to soften and he pulled me into a hug.

"I am sorry Nessie, I just don't want to lose you. Your all I have left of your mom" he was on the verge of tears.

"I know Grandpa, I told you I'll never leave you either. Your my family too" I tell him "my human family" He chuckles and slowly lets go.

"Edward" he gave my dad a nod.

"Chief Swan" he nods back.

"I guess since your in her life, it's fine to call me Charlie now. But I swear to god if you do something that will hurt her in anyway I will hunt you down. Vampire or not got that. I am apparently friends with wolves now so..." my dad chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Charlie, I won't. She's my daughter, I love and care for her. She's all I have left of Bella so I am going to protect her" he promised Charlie. My grandpa smiled and then gave Edward a firm handshake. I grinned because I think that was a way of them making up.

"Anyway I have one question, what possessed you to leave my daughter in the woods" my dad's face fell a little and seemed ashamed.

"I wanted her far away from my world as possible. I loved her so much and I didn't want her to be involved with the vampire world. She wanted to become like us but I didn't, I didn't want her to become a monster. I wanted her to have a human life, have kids, a husband, grow old and die like she was suppose to. As much as it killed me I left her for her own good not knowing I got her pregnant or that it would just put her into even more danger. What triggered this all was at her birthday and there was an...accident" I saw Jasper tense up a bit and seem ashamed.

"What type of accident?" Charlie questioned.

"It's my fault sir. I lost control when she got a paper cut. I am not the..best as the others because I am pretty new to it all. I haven't practiced it as long as the others, hunting animals. I am sorry that I caused it" Jasper explained.

"Wait how old are all of you?" all of us but Charlie then laugh.

"Chief let's just say everyone here is older than you, and could be your Grandparents. Hell even older than that!" Emmett snickered. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Ok, wait how old are you then? Curious because I let my daughter go out with you" he said pointing to dad. My dad chuckled.

"Charlie I'm 108 years old, I was born in 1901 and changed in 1918" my dad said. I had to hide my laughter as Charlie was in shock mode.

"Please don't tell me your the oldest here" Charlie muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No that would be our main man Carlisle over here, he's about 400 years old" Emmett said swinging an arm around Carlisle who gave Emmett somewhat of a death glare.

My grandpa still looked shocked but soon slowly got over it. Then everyone began to talk some more until Grandpa brought something up.

"So can someone explain what imprinting is exactly?" I frown, I was suppose to fall in love with Jacob. I mean he didn't seem that bad I mean..oh snap out of it Nessie! I looked to see my dad grip his hands into fists.

"Dad calm down" I warn

"I know but it's what every Dad does, plus I only just found out about you not to long ago" My dad pointed out.

"I know but you know it doesn't mean I am going to leave any of you" I remind him. He gives me a small smile and I squeeze his hand.

"So imprinting?"

"It's just Jacob is suppose to be my soul mate" I explain to my grandpa.

"Oh" he said a little awkward.

"The mutt's going to be following her from now on you know?" Rosalie pointed out

"Oh great" I groan.

"Well this should be good" Emmett snickered. Rosalie smacked his arm and I groaned some more.

"We'll look on the bright side" Alice chirped "everything's good in the family again"

I smile. Everything did seem good. Even though this whole imprinting thing kind of confused me I was excited to see what new adventures were about to come my way.


	7. Just Friends

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Just Friends**

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up the next morning to the sound of something or someone throwing rocks at my window. I grumble groggily as I get out of my bed. If it's Emmett I swear I'll kill the boy with my my own two hands.

As I open the window I see none other than Jacob Black the mutt himself standing outside my house.

"Renesmee? Can we talk?" he asked

"I don't want to talk to you" I reply rudely

"I get that I came off kind of like a jerk when we met but look I need to talk to you so please can you just meet me out here?" He asked. I sighed knowing this guy seems stubborn enough that he'll never leave me alone so I give in.

I go change into skinny jeans and a gray sweater. I pull my hair up into a pony tail and make my way outside to where Jacob is. He smiles at me.

"You know you have your mom's eyes" he said quietly.

"Yeah I kind of know that...anyway what do you want to talk to me about?" I question

"look Renesmee-"

"Please just call me Nessie" I say and he smiled a bit

"Nessie, look I imprinted on you and I don't know if you want me around or not but I'm going to stand by you. As your imprinter I'm suppose to be loyal to you forever" he explained

"Look Jacob, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship if that's what you mean. How about we start off as friends? Is that okay with you?" I ask and he nods.

"I would like that" he smiled at me. It was a warm smile that somehow was making me drawn to Jacob.

"Friends" He held out his hand for me to shake it. I smile and go to shake it. The strange thing is when I shake it I feel a little bit of a shock or I have this complete feeling. Something I never experienced before.

"So Ness want to maybe go to La Push Beach for a bit?" Jacob offered

"Um sure, Charlie's on a fishing trip for the weekend. Plus the others are hunting so.."

"Alright then" he smiled

"Did you drive here?" I ask him noticing there wasn't a car around.

"Um no I kind of went by wolf, I'm fixing up my car and stuff at the moment" he explained

"I could take a look at it, I like fixing cars up. I fixed my mom's chevy over there" I explain pointing to the truck.

"You got that old thing to work!" He exclaimed bewildered. I frown slightly at him as he rushed over to my truck.

"I gave this to your mom, I didn't think it would last this long" Jacob said looking at it.

"Wait this used to be your car" I questioned shocked.

"Yep, I fixed it up for your mom and everything" he smiled proudly

"Okay well you really need to show me your workshop or something soon" I say to him.

"Sure" he smiled.

"Come on I'll drive" I say. He nods and hopes into the truck with me. We drive all the way to La Push beach were we walk along the sandy shores.

We talked for a bit as I climbed among the rocks and dragged my feet through the sand with Jacob. I learned some more about him and this mutt wasn't that bad. He was actually seemed nice and somehow I felt so drawn to him.

"So you moved here with Charlie recently?" Jake asked

"I moved her when my mom died...or she disappeared" I mutter

"What happened to your mom?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, I really don't know. All I found of her was a pool of blood and then next thing you know some crazy redhead vampire is chasing me" I explain. Jacob suddenly stops short.

"Redhead?" He asked and I nod.

"What about her?" I question looking at him. How does he know her?

"Some of the guys saw her by the boarder yesterday, she hasn't been to Forks in 17 years" he said. I felt dizzy when he said that.

"Redhead is here?" I ask weakly

"Nessie are you okay?" I respond to Jacob's question by falling into the blackness.


	8. Boy You're in Trouble

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Boy Your in Trouble**

(Jacob's POV)

Edward was going to kill me. Scratch that the whole family is going to kill me. I know they aren't too happy about me imprinting on Renesmee and now I just brought her to La Push, told her the red head is back, and she faints on me. I only wanted to get to know the girl!

The bad thing is she smacked her head against a rock before I could catch her. All I need is for her to get a concussion or something! She has a family of vampires ready to murder me if necessary.

I carry her limp form in my arms and rush to the truck. I place her in the passengers seat and think of where I'm going to go with her. All of a sudden her phone rings. I grab it and it flashes _Dad _on the screen. Okay I'm in some deep shit now.

What to do...what to do...come on Jacob it won't be that bad. Just open the phone and talk to her vampire father. I sigh when I notice the bump on her head knowing I don't think I can help her with that and pick up the phone.

"Renesmee where are you? Alice can't see you anymore and-"

"Hey Edward" I say nervously

"Jacob? Why are you on Renesmee's phone? What happened to her!" he demands

"Look she came with me to La Push and she was safe but you see redhead came into the discussion and I mentioned that she came by our territory thinking you guys knew already and she might have fainted and hurt her head" I wince waiting for him to blow up at me.

"Jacob bring her back to the house now! We're home now!" Edward growls through the phone.

"Alright" I then hang it up and begin to drive to the bloodsucker's home. When I get out they all come rushing out. Blondie is the 1st to get in defensive mode against me.

"Dog if you hurt her in anyway way I will personally rip-"

"Rosalie calm down" Dr. Fang told her sternly. Blondie shut her mouth but still gave me an icy stare down.

"Look I didn't hurt her, she fainted and hit her head. It was an accident" I tell the others.

"Jacob it's fine, just bring her inside" Dr. Fang instructed. I nodded as I picked Renesmee up in my arms and over to the house.

I notice Edward give me a hard stone cold stare as I brought Renesmee into the house.

"I'll take it from here" he said as I placed her gently into his cold arms. She stirred a bit as he set her down on the couch. Dr. Fang, Edward, and Blondie went to her side 1st examining if she was okay.

"She's fine. She might have a bit of a headache but she'll be fine" Dr. Fang concluded.

"So what is this about the redhead?" the bear vampire boomed.

"The redhead was by our land the other day, we just thought since she was a bloodsucker that your family might have known" I explain

"No we didn't, you do realize Victoria is the one who killed Bella" Rosalie snapped at me. I notice Edward's face go hard when she mentioned Bella's name. I sighed a bit too. Bella was a really good friend of mine and it's really a shame what happened.

"What possessed you to do that!" Blondie blew up.

"I don't know Blondie I thought she knew" I growl as we got into one another's face. Blondie's boyfriend pulled her away and pushed her behind him.

"Hmm Jacob" I heard a voice mutter. I look to see Renesmee as she stirred a bit.

"Is she waking up?" I ask rushing to her side with the others. All of a sudden she jumped up wide eyed trying to take in her surroundings.

"What just happened? How did I get here?" she panicked.

"Renesmee calm down" Edward said gently to his daughter. Renesmee winced slightly and rubbed her head.

"Ow I don't remember hurting my head" she mumbled

"what do you remember?" I ask

"We were at the beach and-" she paused and began to hyperventilate.

"Dog"

"I didn't do anything!" I snap at Blondie.

"Renesmee sweetie calm down" Dr. Fang's wife said.

"The red head! She's back- she's back for me! She knows where I am! Oh god!" She began to sob violently and I felt my heart break looking at her like this. Dr. Fang's wife went to rub her back as Ness sobbed into her hands.

"Renesmee she's not going to get to you, there are 8 of us and only 1 of her" Edward tried to calm down his daughter. She slightly calmed down and relaxed against the couch for a moment.

"What are we going to do though? What if she isn't alone" Renesmee whispered

"Look Nessie your family isn't alone...look us wolves will help as well" I tell her.

"You will?" she asked looking at me incredulously. All the other blood suckers look at me in shock.

"Yes Nessie. Besides your family's job to protect you it's mine too as your imprinter. I guess you are considered family to the pack now since I imprinted on you, so we're going to help protect you" I tell her. She seemed like she had a bit of relief but also nervousness.

"What if she hurts you? She's strong and fast" She whispered with tears trickling down her big brown beautiful eyes.

"We'll be fine, it's going to take more than one red headed vampire to kill us" I tell her. I hear Blondie snort but I ignore her.

"Thanks Jake" She smiled and went to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks go hot as she pulled away. I heard some growls form the others.

"Renesmee we'll call Charlie and tell him you can stay here tonight if you like?" Esme offered.

"Yes please but tell him not to come back for awhile until we figure out the whole Red head situation" she said

"We could always protect him at La Push, he is my dad's friend" I offer

"Or that too"

"Well I need to go now, the others might want to know where I've been" I say getting up "I'll see you around Ness"

She smiles at me and nods her head "see you around Jake" I then walk out of their door and into the black of the night.


	9. This is War

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**This is War**

(Renesmee's POV)

I stayed the night at my vampire family's house. Jasper and Emmett decided to do a night shift at my house in case Victoria might pop up and decide to attack me there. Grandma set up a nice bed in their guest room which kind of became my room for when I'm here.

It was a light blue room with a lavender bedspread. Alice stocked the closet with a whole new wardrobe. Alice, Rose, and Esme added a whole bunch of new things to my room. I was very grateful for them doing this for me.

Esme even got me a framed photo of my parents by my bed side. It's my favorite picture to look at out of all of them. My mom smiling happily while my dad wraps his arms around her.

I wish Mom was here. She was the last piece to this family missing even though I don't think she'll ever come back. The strange thing is that I think she's still out there somewhere. Where..I don't know. I just have some strange feeling my mom is still alive.

It was morning as I walked down the steps into the kitchen. I followed the wonderful smell of eggs. My favorite.

"Morning Renesmee" Esme greeted me.

"Morning to you as well" I say cheerfully as I sit down on the kitchen counter.

"Here you go" She smiled handing me a plate of eggs.

"You didn't have to" I said.

"No no it's fine, I love to cook even though I can't eat anything. I used to love to cook for your mom" she said smiling thinking about the old days. I then take a bite into the mouthwatering eggs.

"Thank you these are wonderful" I complement her.

"I take that as a huge compliment" she smiled. I love Esme, she was so motherly and sweet.

"Morning" Alice sung as she danced into the room soon followed by the others. I smile as they all sit around the living room. Emmett turns on the T.V to Saturday morning cartoons, Jasper goes to read some old book, Alice flips through a fashion magazine with Rosalie, and my dad goes straight for his piano.

"So Ness do you plan on going to prom?" Alice asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't think so...why?" I ask raising my eyebrows at Alice. I head my dad growl and look at Alice.

"What? They are cute together" She shrugged.

"Wait hold up? Does she think I want to go with Jacob?" I ask and my dad nods.

"No way- not that he's a bad kid, we're just friends" I point out to her.

"For now" she sung. I just shrug it off and eat some more of the eggs. Could I fall for Jacob? I mean it was possible, I felt that electricity when I touched him and somehow when I was with that dog I felt complete.

"So anyway Rose- oh no" we all turn around attention towards Alice who seems to be having a vision. My dad stops on the piano and has pure shock on his face.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asks his mate worried for her.

"Jasper it's okay I'm fine" she whispered "they're coming"

"Who's coming?" Emmett questioned as he now shuts off the T.V.

"Newborns, Victoria is creating an army of newborn vampires. She wants Renesmee gone" I felt like the color drained from my face.

"Is she going to faint again?" Emmett asked.

"No" I mumble "I need to leave"

I couldn't be the death of my family. I wouldn't allow if for them to get hurt because of me. Maybe I'll just lead Victoria into a new direction and maybe go somewhere really sunny like...California! Yeah! That seems like a good idea! I could always...

"Nessie your not going anywhere" my dad said

"I'm not going to let you guys put yourself in harms way for me. I don't want to lose any of you because redhead wants me dead. I'll just give her what she wants and-"

"No, Renesmee look at me" my dad said sternly "I just got you and I'm not going to let you go to Victoria. We're going to protect you"

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt" I whisper.

"Ness we're vampires we'll be fine" Emmett said trying to reassure me but I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better.

"Look what happened to mom! She put herself before me and now's she's gone! I don't want to lose another family member to her" I sob.

I hugged onto my dad and buried my face into his shoulder breathing in his scent. It reminded me of when I was little and I would do the same to my mom for when I was scared or just needed comfort. She used to smell like freesias and somehow that always calmed me down. Mostly because it smelt like home, the same goes for my dad now.

"It's going to be fine Nessie" he reassured me. He wrapped his arms around me tight as I began to sob. I didn't anyone to get hurt or worse..die because of me.

"I guess this means we're going to war" Jasper said with his southern accent clearly breaking through.

"I guess it is"


	10. Playing Nice

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M OWNS ALL! **

**Also to everyone reading and has liked the story so far, thank you! **

**Playing nice**

(Jacob's POV)

I decided to stop at the leaches again today. For some reason I feel like something bad is going on with Nessie so I rush over there without telling the pack.

When I get there I spot them all in the living room talking. I notice Nessie's face seems to be red from crying and tears still seem to cascade off her beautiful porcelain face.

I see Edward noticed me and muttered to the other's I arrived. I go and change by into a human and appear in front of the leaches.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Nessie questioned as she came over.

"May I ask why are you crying?"

"Touché" she muttered

"Look I came here because I had a feeling you're in trouble, what's going on?" I demand

"Victoria created an army" Dr. Fang whispered

"What damn army?" I question looking amongst the other bloodsuckers for answers.

"Newborns, our kind. When they are 1st changed they are extremely powerful" Jasper said.

"Why? For Ness?" they all shook their heads grimly.

"You know the pack will fight" I mention. The pack wasn't going to like a whole army of vampires invading the town.

"No Jake! Don't! You'll get yourselves killed" Nessie protested.

"Well I'm going to be apart of this fight no matter what may I remind you I am your protector"

"Jacob no" she growled

"You know with the pack we might have an advantage" Jasper said. Nessie turned at him with horror on her face.

"We'll fight. I just need to run it by Sam but if vampires are coming we want to fight" I say to the other's sternly. They all seem to agree.

"Fine, we'll meet up with you all soon" Dr. Fang said

"Jacob don't do this please" Nessie begged.

"Ness we'll be fine" I say as I go to shake Dr. Fang's cold hand.

"Jacob why?"

"Ness look we would get involved in this anyway and its our job to protect people" I tell her

"I just don't want to see another person die for me! I already lost my mother I'm not going to lose anyone again!" she snapped

"Ness I'm not going to die on you, I promise" I say. Tears still weld up in her eyes as she then wraps her arms around my neck and brings me into a hug.

"Nessie I'm going to be fine, I promise you" I tell her

"I hope so" She said. I hugged onto her for a few moments until I heard one of the leaches clear their throat.

"I need to go back to the pack, I promise I'll be back" I tell her.

"Alright stay safe" with that I went off to the pack to tell them the news. I hope they agree to this.


	11. Didn't see that Coming

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Didn't see that coming **

(Renesmee's POV)

The wolves agreed to join forces with us. I wasn't too happy, I didn't like the idea of people putting themselves in harms way for me. I know the redhead and she's dangerous.

Today we would be all going into a clearing to began to learn how to fight these newborns. I want to fight if she's coming, I want to have some revenge for the death of my mother. I don't know how my dad, Jacob or the others might feel about me fighting. I want to fight though.

"Come on Ness we'll be late!" Alice called.

"Coming!" I yell as I then pull my hair up into a pony tail. I run downstairs to join the others as we all ran into the woods to meet the wolves.

When we get there I spot Jake immediately and smile.

"Hey Jake" I whisper. He trots over and nuzzles against me. I laugh and go to stroke the side of his neck and I swear I heard him purr.

"Hello I presume Jacob has told you about the redhead. Her name is Victoria and she is highly dangerous. She is creating a newborn army" Carlisle explained

"They want to know how they are different from us" my dad translated.

"They have human blood lingering in their tissues. Our kind is never more powerful than in our 1st several months" Carlisle explained. He then gestured over to Jasper who stepped forward.

"Carlisle is right, that's why they are 'created'. You don't need thousands like a human army, no human army could stand against them. Two most important things are, 1st never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you. 2nd never go for the obvious kill they'll be expecting that..and you will lose. Emmett!"

I watch as my bear of an Uncle makes his way over to Jasper. He gets into a fighting stance and begins to charge. He knocks Jasper down but soon Jasper hits him to the ground.

"Never lose focus" he murmured.

Next was my dad and Carlisle. My dad was able to knock Carlisle down only to get pushed down again

"Never turn your back on your enemy"

Jasper then went against Rosalie, and he easily knocked her down. Jasper seemed like he had a very vast knowledge on fighting vampires. I think my dad mentioned he used to train vampires or something in the south.

Jasper was about to fight Alice but I was getting impatient. When was I going to fight?

"I have a question!"

"Yeah?" Jasper asked

"Aren't I going to train? I want to fight too you know" I point out

"Ness-"

"Dad I'm going to fight whether you like it or not- you too Jake" I call out to my wolf friend who was growling behind me.

"I want to learn, what if it comes down to I need to defend myself. I'm not going to let you all fight while I stay on the sidelines"

"Alright" Dad sighed "your just like your mother"

"I guess I'm like her in that aspect" I say

"Alright Ness give me your best shot" Jasper said. I nod, I have an idea of what I'm doing after watching the others. Plus I have a few tricks up my selves from when I was on the run from the redhead.

I get into a fight stance and so does Jasper. We both then charge at one another. He tries to pin me down but I do a flip in the air escaping his grasp.

He notices I jumped behind him and turns around. I pretend to go for the obvious kill only to trick Jasper. When he thought I was going to attack him in the chest area I knocked him off his feet and then pin him down.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Jasper questioned bewildered as I went to help him up.

"I had to defend myself somehow from Victoria" I point out

"Wow Ness you rock! You beat Jasper at his own game!" Emmett cheered and I blushed slightly.

"Well I think it's safe to say she can fight, she has skill" Jasper complimented me.

"Thank you" I say as I go over back to Jacob. He seems a little relieved I'm not going into battle without defending myself.


	12. Problems

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Problems **

(Renesmee's POV)

I got a hold of my Grandpa the other day and convinced him to stay on his fishing trip when we had to fight the newborns. I explained to him what was happening and he seemed to understand. Though, I didn't mention I would be fighting.

Right now I was relaxing in my room just listening to some music while I flipped through a new car magazine I got in the mail.

"Renesmee" Carlisle called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" I speed quickly down the stairs to were everyone was in the living room. They all seemed to be torn over something.

"What's going on?" I question

"We have a problem" my dad said

"What?" I ask

"The Volturi might come, since they monitor these type of situations with newborns" Alice whispered.

"The who?"

"The Volturi they are the royal vampires and they are one of the largest and most powerful covens" Jasper explained grimly

"They are kind of like the mob of the vampire world" Emmett whispered to me and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Anyway.." my dad said ignoring Emmett's last comment "Renesmee your kind is different. They might find you as a threat"

"What do you want me to do then?" I ask

"We might need you to make a run for it, or not participate in the battle at all" my dad said

"No! Don't you see she'll just follow me while you all fend against the newborns!" I protest

"She does have a point" Esme said quietly

"Victoria wants me, not you all" I remind them.

"Well what if the Volturi come then?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's either I face or the Volturi...or I face Victoria on my own while you guys take care of the rest"

"We're not leaving you alone with Victoria" my dad said.

"I don't have to be alone, I can have Jake come with me. We can lure her away from the battle and stay hidden when the Volturi come" I explain.

There was a moment of silence in the house.

"Edward I think that is our only option at the moment" Jasper said.

"Dad look, I'll be fine I promise. I'll have Jake and I know how to defend myself" I reassure him.

"I just don't want to lose you too" he said.

"Dad you won't, I promise I'm going to make it out of their alive" I say. He gives me a small smile and I sigh.

"Tell Jacob tomorrow that you two will head out early up in the mountains and set up a camp there for the night, we'll be patrolling the area getting ready for her" Carlisle instructed.

I nodded and quickly called Jacob. He agreed to the plan and we would be heading out into the mountains in the morning.

"Well let's go hunt" I say as we head off into the woods. I take out my frustration with this whole situation on a mountain lion.

I couldn't wait for Victoria to be destroyed and this whole thing to be over with. I had enough of this.


	13. The two of us

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**The two of us**

(Jacob's POV)

The next morning I went over to the Cullen's house in wolf form. Renesmee was already to go with her backpack packed. She was dressed in a green long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. She had a beanie on the top of her head while her bronze hair flowed on her back. She always seemed to look so beautiful. Someday I hope maybe we can be more than friends

"Jacob I entrust you'll protect her" Edward said and I nod.

_"I'm going to protect her with my life" _I tell him through my mind. He nods and then goes to bid Renesmee goodbye with a hug.

"I'll see you soon Dad. It'll be over before you know it" she said "I love you"

"I love you too Nessie" he said as he then kissed her forehead before she went to join me.

"Ready?" she asked and I nod.

I noticed Edward watched us from a certain point as we rushed through the woods and up to the snowy mountain peak. I had set up a tent already.

When we got there Nessie went straight for the tent and I changed back into a human. With my warm body temperature the wind and cold didn't seem to bother me.

"How can you not be cold?" Ness asked as she shivered a bit.

"It's a wolf thing" I explain to her

"Oh"

"So don't you have vampire things so you won't get cold?" I question and she shrugs.

"I mean I have a pretty warm body temperature so it doesn't always bother me but sometimes it does" she said

"So what do you want to do today exactly? We'll be stuck up for here until tomorrow morning" I ask her.

"I don't know, how about you tell more stuff about yourself Jacob Black" she asked

"Like what?" I question and she shrugs.

"Whatever you want I guess"

"Alright then Renesmee Cullen, let's talk cars" I say and her face lights up. For the next hour or so we talk about cars and fixing them.

"So Jacob do you have any siblings or any family members I should know about?" she asked

"I have twin elder sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. Then there is my dad..my mom though um she passed away when I was younger" I say sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" she said softly

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago" I whisper

"Well you know about mine, I guess were kind of in the same boat with that" she said and I nod.

"yeah..."

We talk for the rest of the evening, from cars to other interests. Like she told me about her favorite music and songs. With Renesmee I felt..happy. I never want to let go of her. Even if she doesn't want to be more than friends I'm never going to let go of her.

With all the talking we were having, I didn't even notice that a storm was beginning to blow.

All of a sudden thunder rumbled in the sky and Renesmee froze. I looked at her as she dove for her sleeping bag and began to whimper.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she shakes her head softly.

"I'm sort of scared of thunder and lighting storms. My mom died on a thunder storm so you get the idea" she whispered.

Another rumble hit and she whimpered. I pulled her into my arms as she quivered in them.

"Renesmee it's fine, your safe" I tell her

"I know, it's just they bring back really bad memories" she whispered in a sob as some tears trickled down her cheeks. I wipe them away and kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up and I'm not going to let anything hurt you" I promise her

"Thanks Jake" she said as she then rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as the storm filled the night.


	14. Love in a time like this

**DO NOT OWN! S.M OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**Love in a time like this**

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up the next day to hear the thunder disappeared. I look to see myself laying on top of Jacob as I was wrapped up in his arms. He was still asleep.

I blushed as I slowly slide off of Jacob and sat in the tent. I went to grab a breakfast bar on the go for breakfast this morning. Couldn't be fighting the redhead on an empty stomach.

Jacob then stirred and woke up. He smiled tiredly at me and yawned.

"Morning" he said

"Morning, breakfast?" I ask holding up a bar for him.

"Don't mind if I do" I toss it to him and he went to rip the wrapper off.

"So today's the day huh?" he said and I nod.

"Yep" I whisper quietly

"I'm going to scout around the area for a moment. I'll be right back" he said as he then went outside turning into a wolf. I sigh as I lay down in the tent. Could I be falling for Jacob? I mean we were just friends and I don't know..maybe it could be love.

With Jacob I felt complete. I felt like I could have a person I can truly be myself around. Something was drawing me to Jacob, something I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. The thing is I never want to let go of Jacob. It is almost like love at 1st sight with him.

I decide to check on Jacob and go dash outside. I see him in human form looking over the forest. My feet make imprints in the freshly new snow as I walked over to Jacob.

"Hey"

"Hey" he smiled at me.

"It's beautiful right?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I can think of a few more things more beautiful though" he said looking directly at me. I felt my cheeks go hot and shyly look away.

"Jacob would it be weird- if maybe you and I..if we um..."

"If we what?" he asked curiously

"Jacob would it be weird if I maybe started to like you more than a friend" I whisper.

"No we are suppose to be like soul mates, though our imprinting bond isn't as strong as a mates bond for a vampire. I do feel something for you Renesmee and I don't want to push you into anything" he tells me and I smile.

I felt myself slowly lean into Jacob. I could feel his breathe as I slowly plant a kiss on his lips.

I pull away slowly and we both are bright as a tomato.

"Renesmee I want to be more than friends, are you up to it?" he asked.

"Yeah, somehow Jake whenever I'm with you I feel more complete. I feel like I can be myself" I smile

"I never met anyone like you Renesmee Cullen and one thing is for sure, I don't think I ever want to let go of you" he whispered.

I then went to go kiss him again. One hand was on his chest and the other was running through his black hair. His hands wrapped around my torso as he pulled me closer to him. It was a perfect moment of heaven that I didn't ever want to end. Just being in his embrace, I wanted to stay like this forever.

All of a sudden Jacob quickly pulls away and seems a little worried.

"What is it?" I ask

All of a sudden there was a loud roar that filled the forest.

"It's time"


	15. The Hybrid vs The Vampire

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**The Hybrid vs The Vampire**

(Renesmee's POV)

Jacob pushed me behind him instantly and I got nervous. I could sense someone or something getting close.

"I can sense there are vampires around here, one of them is Victoria all right but she's with someone else" I whisper to Jake.

Jacob transforms into a wolf and stays be my side as I wait for the redhead to come. This would be the 1st time in years I would be face to face with her.

Victoria appears from the trees followed by a male with sandy blonde hair and blood red eyes. I growl as she comes into focus while she smiles evilly.

"Looks like we found her Riley" Victoria cackled to the blonde vampire, Riley.

"Looks like we did" he sneered.

Jacob growled while I got into a fight stance as Victoria prowled around me.

"Pathetic, just like your mother" she snarled

"My mother wasn't pathetic, you killed her" I growl

"Not quite" Victoria grinned evilly. I frown and look at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snap

"It won't matter anyway since I'm going to kill you. You see did your father ever tell you what happened to my friend"

"Your friend?"

"He killed him, and now I want revenge by taking what's most important away from him" she growled

"He was your mate, wasn't he" I say starring her down. She wouldn't be doing this for just a friend. He had to have meaning to her, he had to be her mate.

The reason my father killed him, I don't know.

"I'm her mate" the blonde growled but I studied him. I could easily tell he was only her puppet, she was only using him.

"She's using you, she wouldn't be doing this just for a friend. It was her true mate my father must have killed. She's only using you! Run while you still can" I warn him. He didn't seem convinced but was a bit hesitant. He looked at Victoria.

"Riley don't listen to her, I love you" she whispered to him. He then turned to me with a menacing look.

"Your both dead" he growled. All of a sudden Seth pounced out of nowhere on top of Riley and ripped his arm out.

"Victoria!" Riley yelled as he tried to get her attention as Seth began to drag him away. She didn't care as she tried to run away from us knowing we can easily cause harm to her.

"Victoria you won't have another chance like this again! Just face it!" I growl

"You shouldn't have said that" she snarled.

She charged at us, Jacob pounced at her 1st wanting to protect me. As they fight he tries to bite at Victoria but she knocks him into a rock. I look frantically at Jake who is struggling to get up but then slips into unconsciousness.

I run to Jacob's side as quick as I can

"Jake! Jacob wake up!" I plead as I shake him but still no response. I get up to see Victoria smiling evilly behind me.

"Guess its just you and me"

"Guess it is" she charges at me, she's quick, but I'm faster. I push her to the ground and pin her down.

"This is for my mom" I snarl as I try to rip her head off or at least bite her. She pushes me off of her and flings me by the tree.

"I never killed your mother, you want to know the truth! Your mother is a vampire!" she snarled. I wasn't sure if I should believe her or not.

"I don't have time for this, time to dispose of you like I should of all those years ago" she then charged at me when another vampire came into view.

The new vampire pushed down Victoria and began to fight her. She had long brown flowing hair and bright gold eyes like my family. She seemed all to familiar, like I knew her from somewhere.

"Oh look who it is" Victoria snarled

The brunette then came into better view and when I saw who it was I gasped. I didn't even know what to do. I was too shocked to move.

The brunette in front of me was none other than my mother. Bella Swan.


	16. Momma Bear to the Rescue

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M!**

**Momma Bear to the Rescue **

(Renesmee's POV)

I watched as my mother, who's not dead and is clearly a vampire, prowling around Victoria. I go over to Jake's side to check on him though my gaze isn't leaving the fight that is about to happen.

"I see you finally decided to come out of hiding and finally protect your daughter" Victoria snarled at my mom.

"I haven't been hiding! I have spent the last 15 years luring you away from my daughter! Leave her alone! She had nothing to do with James' death or anything else" My mom yelled at her.

"I knew I should I have checked to make sure you were dead. Who knew that I accidentally turned you" Victoria spat

"Well you were stupid enough to follow my scent all these years. Following me around the globe for 10 years and didn't even know that it was me and not my daughter"

"Well it took me 4 years to find where the Cullen's were but I found them! Turns out your daughter found them as well making it even easier for revenge! You and your mate took everything from me" Victoria snarled

"Well your mate shouldn't have gone after me in the 1st place, this all could have been avoided"

"It was never James' fault" Victoria snapped

"It was. It was all his fault" my mom spat

"your dead!" Victoria screamed as she then charged at my mom.

My mom got into a defensive position and easily knocked Victoria down. She got a grip on Victoria's neck and then tried to rip it off but was struggling as Victoria tried to get her grip on my mother.

"I'll be back Jake" I whisper to an unconscious Jacob. I kiss the top of his head and run in to help my mom.

I help get a grip on Victoria as my mom pulls her head off. Victoria's limp body then falls to the ground right next to her head.

I back away from it alongside my mother. My mom pulls out a lighter and tosses it on Victoria.

"Mom? Is it really you?" I whisper with tears brimming my eyes

"Yes Dear, I'm sorry about all of this" she said.

"I don't care, god I missed you" I sob as I run into her arms. She still smells like freesias and home.

"I missed you too baby, I only stayed away all these years to protect you. I'll explain more later but I was trying to get her away from you" she said sadly.

"It's okay Mom, I just missed you" I cry

She hugs me tight and we stay like that for such a long time. We pull apart when I heard Jacob stir.

"Jacob!" I run over to him. He transforms back into a human and slowly gets up.

"Ness? What happened?" He groaned

"Victoria slammed you into the rock and you got knocked out, she's dead now" I tell him as I stroke his hair.

"Good, and your safe" he said as he went to place a hand on my cheek. Creasing his fingers along it.

"Yeah, we're safe now" I go to kiss his lips gently and my mom clears her throat.

"Did something happen while I was gone or...?"

"Bells!" Jacob exclaimed in shock when he saw my mom.

"Jake! Yes I'm not dead, it's a long story...wait your a werewolf"

"We prefer the term shape-shifter but yes. It's good to have you back" he smiled as he went to go give my mom a hug. When they hugged my mom's nose wrinkled a bit.

"Yeah I know we smell bad to vampires" Jake said and my mom nodded. I then reach out for Jacob's hand and our fingers intertwine with one another.

"I have a question are you two dating or something?" my mom asked.

"I guess you can say that, he sort of imprinted on me" I told her and she raised her eyebrows.

"What's imprinting?"

"Um- Bella it just means we have a special connection. Instead of mates wolves imprint. In other words Renesmee is my soul mate" Jacob said hesitantly.

"Oh" my mom said. She seemed a little unhappy but she gave us a smile.

"Guys!" Seth came running over to us in human form.

"The pack just told me we need to stay up here, the Volturi are coming. They won't notice we are up here if we just stay up here. Alice said it'll be about 10 minutes and they'll have someone from the pack contact us " Seth explained

"Alright" I say.

We waited for a few moments in the snow. It was quiet as I sat between Jake and my mom. Seth was sitting on a rock smiling at us.

After 10 minutes Seth and Jake transformed back into wolves to see if they could get a message from the pack. We waited a bit more until Seth and Jacob motioned for us that it's time to go.

"Ready to see Dad?" I ask my mom and she nods with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" We then ran through the woods back to my family.


	17. Family Reunions

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M!**

**Family Reunions**

(Renesmee's POV)

As the wind whipped behind my back, my mom stayed close on my tail to surprise the others. I would go in 1st with Jake. I couldn't wait for my dad and the others to find out my mom is a vampire.

As I ran to the field I saw Jasper and Emmett finish tossing in most of the newborn bodies into a bon fire. I spotted my dad and then went running over to him.

I ran straight into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"It's over" I whisper with tears of joy brimming my eyes.

"It's over and we're safe" my dad smiled. Jacob came trotting near me.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice gasped loudly causing everyone to snap towards her. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked going to her side.

"She's alive" Alice squealed.

"Who?" as if on cue my mom came into view. When all the Cullen's saw her they gasped.

"Bella? Dear is that you?" Esme whispered and my mom nodded.

"Yes"

Alice went running over to her and gave her a huge bear hug that actually knocked my mom to the ground.

"My best friend! Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Alice squealed.

"I missed you too Alice" my mom chuckled as Alice then helped her up only to get picked up by Emmett.

"Bella! Baby sis! I missed you!" Emmett said and my mom smiled.

"I missed you too Em" she laughed. Rosalie approached her next and gave her a hug. Everyone seemed shocked by this, even my mom.

"What? I can't miss my sister too?" She asked and we all smiled. Jasper then came rushing over.

"Bella I'm so sorry about everything I can't help believe this is my fault" Jasper said shamefully.

"Jasper it's okay you couldn't stop yourself. It was an accident and understandable. You can't help who you are" my mom told Jasper. He smiled and went to give my mom a hug.

"Bella! My daughter! I missed you so much darling" Esme said as she embraced her into a hug.

"Me too Esme" my mom said tearfully even though no tears were coming out of her eyes. When she pulled apart from Esme Carlisle went to hug her next.

"We missed you Bella" Carlisle said and my mom smiled as well.

"I did too" Mom smiled.

"Bella" My dad said in a whisper. My mom then turned her attention towards him and she looked like she would be crying now. My dad even seemed to be dry sobbing.

"Edward" she then ran over to him. My dad picked her up in his arms and swirled her around. She was gripping onto him like it was for dear life. My mom pulls apart slightly and goes to kiss him.

"I missed you my Bella, god I'm so sorry for leaving. I love you so much will you ever forgive me?" my dad asked and she nodded her head.

"I do Edward. I love you too" he smiled and went to kiss her lips. I smile seeing my parents happy in one another's embrace.

"We'll I say we should go back home" Alice said.

"I think we should and I'll explain to you everything, I promise" my mom said.

"Ness, Jacob has to go now" my dad said translating for Jacob. He nuzzled against me and I smile.

"I'll talk to you soon okay" I kiss the top of his fur and he then goes off into the dark of the night.

"I told you that you two would get together" Alice sung and I rolled my eyes at my aunt.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. We're together. Let's just get home I'm exhausted for one" I say. I go join my parents as we run through the forest back to our home.


	18. Explaining

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Explaining**

(Renesmee's POV)

We all dashed through the forest back to the house. I was full of excitement and happiness with my mom back. Everyone was. Alice was practically bouncing all the way to the house and Jasper seemed like he wanted to do too from Alice's pixie energy. He must be exploding with happiness with everyone's emotions right now.

We all went into the living room and sat down to hear my mom's explanation why she was gone all these years.

I sat between my parents on the couch, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the love seat, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting down on the couch across from us with Jasper and Alice next to them.

"Bella can you maybe explain how you became a vampire?" Carlisle asked and she nodded.

"You see it all started back in Oregon when I ran into Victoria. She warned me that she will be getting revenge for James' death-"

"Sorry to interrupt but who's James? Victoria said Dad killed him and the only reason she wanted me dead was to take everything important from him? He was her mate, am I right?"

I notice my dad tense and my mom rub his hand reassuringly.

"Edward it's okay" my mom whispered "you saved me remember?"

"I know it's just- I don't like to think about it" he said softly

"Baby, James is or I should say _was_ Victoria's mate. He tried to kill me when I 1st met you father. They killed him because he hurt me, very severely. Your dad though he almost lost me that day" she whispered.

"Oh"

"It's okay, no one ever told you" my mom reassured me. I felt bad about bringing it up, my dad looked to be in pain. I felt guilt take over me but my dad went to smooth the back of my hair in reassurance.

"Nessie you didn't know it's fine" He told me

"Alright, anyway continue mom" I gesture to her.

"Well anyway Victoria came to the house the day you, Ness, thought I was killed. She bite my hand causing a severe lose of blood. I tried to get her away from the house by running into the woods but soon I collapse. She thought I died but in reality fire began to take over my hand and I changed.

When I woke up three days later I noticed she was following you, and you were heading towards Forks so I made a hard decision that I would have to leave you in the care of Charlie before I could get ride of Victoria.

I made her think I was you and had her follow my scent. I spend about 14 years on the run with her before she figured out it was me. We were practically across the globe by then and she just wanted you all gone so she ran back to find you guys. It took her 3 years to find you but she's been spending the last year creating an army using that poor boy Riley.

I only found out about the army about a week ago and planned to find you guys and tell you she was coming. Once I got her scent I followed it up to the mountains to see Renesmee fighting off Victoria and Jacob knocked out. I am sorry I have been on the run all these years"

"We have the rest of forever to make up for those years" I smile at her. She goes to kiss the top of my head.

"So when do we tell Charlie?" I ask

"How about tomorrow morning when he returns from his fishing trip" my dad suggested

"I would love that" my mom grinned "I have a question though? Why did you guys chose to move to Forks 17 later?"

"Oh Alice suggest- Alice" we all turn towards the pixie who is grinning

"I had a vision of Nessie and convinced Carlisle and Esme to stay here for a year. No one is going to recognize us since Carlisle took a job a town over. I saw it" Alice sung

"Wait when are you guys moving?" I question

"Probably by this spring" Carlisle answered

"Am I going to come?" I ask "and mom?"

"Of course, if you want"

"I would like to, but what about Grandpa Charlie" I feared.

"How about we don't discuss this right now, let's focus on now" Esme smiled.

"Alright" I say.

I never thought I would have my family together with me and now we would be together, forever.


	19. The Lion and Lamb

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**The Lion and Lamb**

(Renesmee's POV)

I went to go get changed out of my clothes into a nice pair of comfortable pajamas. I am exhausted but I want to spend as much time as I can with my mom before I fall asleep. Then I'll let my parents catch up for a bit.

I walk into my dad's room where they are seated on the couch with one another. My mom smiling in my dad's embrace. At least they'll have one another for the rest of forever.

I wonder what my future with Jake might hold. I mean we are soul mates, I just don't know if we'll get married or go a step further from where we are now. What if I can have kids with him? Could we start a family on our own?

"Hey baby" my mom smiled as she noticed me enter the room.

"Hey" I smile as I go to sit down on my dad's desk chair.

"So you and Jake? You two are a couple now..." I laugh and felt my cheeks go hot.

"Yes we are a couple now" I blush

"oh" she said

"Why 'oh'?" I ask

"It's just- I know it's been awhile and I still keep on picturing you like my baby girl and your dating the guy you is my friend so..."

"I see" I answer "you should have seen how dad reacted when he found out we imprinted" I tease.

"How did you react?" my mom giggled as she turned to my dad.

"Like every father, I got over protective" he said and I chuckle.

"You know your going to see a a lot more of him, we are dating now" I point out and he sighs

"I realize that" he said

"I still see you as my little girl" mom sighed

"Mom I'll always be your little girl, and same for you dad even though you didn't see my childhood I'll always will be your daughter" I remind them

"We know angel, it's all about letting go" my mom gave me a weak smile

"Bella you did a good job raising her" my dad said and I smile.

"Thanks, I see so much of her in you" my mom mused

"She's a lot like you too" my dad added

"I'm like both of you" I cut in. They both laugh at this.

We all then hang around my dad's room, it was nice feeling like a family with them.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I ask my parents. Now that my mom was here I wanted to ask them this.

"Yes dear?" my mom said

"Can you tell me your story, the whole story. Even though the lion and the lamb is a cute version, I want to know the whole story" I ask

My mom smiled at my dad and he smiled at her as they gripped one another's hand.

"Well it all started when I moved to Forks 18 years ago and met a handsome bronze haired man or lion..."

"And for me it all started when I lay eyes on a beautiful brunette or lamb, who I couldn't read her mind..."

Soon they told me how they met. From how my dad saved my mom from a van to their attack with James. They even told me how they spilt up and how my dad only did this to protect her from becoming like him.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep as they told me the story. I was exhausted.

I felt a pair of arms lift me up and place me in the bed, kind of if I was a young girl again. I open my eyes slightly to see my parents leave the room quietly.

I smile to myself. My parents finally had each other after all these years.

Soon I let sleep take me as I drift off into dream land.


	20. Father Daughter Reuniting

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Father Daughter Reuniting **

(Renesmee's POV)

"Ready to see Charlie?" I ask my mom and she nods nervously. This would be the 1st time she would be seeing Grandpa in almost 15 years. I could tell by the look on her face she was nervous.

"We're here" My dad announced softly as the volvo pulled up my white home. I notice Grandpa Charlie through the window and go running inside the house.

"Grandpa!" I call out

"Nessie! Sweetie are you okay? Is she gone?" He asked and I embraced him in a hug

"I'm okay Grandpa, she's gone and dead. Everyone's safe" I smile at him.

"Good" he said "is your dad here too?"

"Yeah..and Grandpa, we brought someone with us" I say

"Who?" He questioned

"Someone- I for one, didn't think I would ever see again and someone you love very dearly" I then motion for my dad to bring mom in.

They enter the door swiftly and my mom's topaz eyes make contact with Charlie's brown. They stare at one another for a moment.

"Dad? Dad- it's me Bella" My mom said with emotion breaking through her voice.

"Bells? Bella it's really you" tears were welding up in my Grandfather's eyes as she then ran over to him.

"Dad, I'm alive we'll I'm a vampire now, but I'm alive" she said.

He then threw his arms around her and she did the same, not trying to break my grandfather as they reunited.

"I missed you Bells, don't make me go through that again" he said

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm really sorry" she dry sobbed. I looked over to my dad and smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around me an I went to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I got to meet you dad" I tell him as I watch my mom and Grandpa still hug onto one another. My grandpa never wanting to let go of his daughter ever again.

"Me too Nessie, me too"

I still smiled as they kept hugging one another until they decided to pull apart after awhile.

"So maybe want to explain to me how you got like this?" he asked and my mom chuckled.

"Sure Dad, let's sit down" she suggested. He nodded as we all crowed in the living room.

My mom then told him how Victoria accidentally changed her, and how she has been on the run trying to get Victoria away from me for the past 10 years and then she spent 4 years trying to find us.

"So Bella now that your a vampire, are you going to be with the Cullen's now? What are your plans for the future?" he asked

"Well I want to ask Bella in the future for her hand in marriage" my dad said

"And how your family moves- will you all move as well?" Grandpa asked and we all hesitated.

"Charlie, we need to by this spring to keep our appearance up. We only came back to Forks because Alice had a vision that we needed to come here and its a good thing we did" Dad smiled towards my mom and me.

"Oh so Ness, Bells, are you going to go with them?" Grandpa asked and I bite my lip.

"I still don't know, but I did promise you I wasn't going to leave you and-"

"Ness you can't stay here forever and neither can your mother" Grandpa pointed out

"But what about you?" I ask worried and he smiled.

"I'll be fine- you know Sue Clearwater and how we have been seeing one another, I won't be alone Ness. I think I'm falling for Sue" he smiled at me. I grinned feeling a ton of relief my grandfather won't be alone.

"What about Jake?"

"I don't know- we are a couple now it's just I don't know what my future might hold with him" I explain

"Oh well he's a good boy" my grandpa said and I chuckle.

"He's great" I say

We stay at my house for a bit until it was getting late. Grandpa was getting tried and so was I. That night I let my parents have some alone time as I went back into my own bed for a good night sleep.

It would be the 1st night without a nightmare from the redhead creeping her way into my dreams.


	21. Our 1st real date

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Our 1st real Date**

(Jacob's POV)

I nervously paced back and forth as I waited for her to pick up the phone. She had to pick it up, she just had to.

As I paced back and forth the ringing in my ears seemed to echo louder and louder as I just waited for her to pick up the phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Nessie, it's Jake"

_"Oh hey Jake, what's up?" _

"Ness I wanted to ask you something"

_"What...?"_

"Will you go out on a date with me, an official 1st date" I ask.

She paused for a moment on the phone and I bite my lip. I heard Alice squeal in the background and Ness yell something at her.

_"Sure, I would love to Jake. What time?" _

"I'll be you up at 7" I smile

"Okay, see you then Jake"

I then hung it up and felt relief wash over me. I did it. I asked her to go out.

Later that night I got dressed up, or looked nicer than I normally do. I got into a gray collar shirt and cargo shorts. I even got her flowers and I would be taking her out to dinner, all like a real date.

I pulled up the the vampire's house and nervously walked up to the front door. Bella opened it up and smiled.

"Hey Jake, she'll be down in a minute. Alice is taking forever doing her make-up and stuff" she said

"Alright" I say

"You know Jake, even though you are a really good friend of mine- if you hurt my baby girl it'll be your head got it" she threatened.

"I know Bella, I won't hurt her" I promise

"Good" I saw Edward and he gave me a warning glance getting over protective like all fathers.

"I'm ready, sorry about the wait Jake" I look up to see Renesmee. I felt my jaw slowly open up and look in awe at the beautiful women in front of me.

Her bronze curls were combed out on her back and flowed softly. She was in a light green sundress and a white sweater. Alice was behind her with Blondie as Renesmee came up to me.

"You look beautiful" I compliment her and she blushed.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" she teased.

"Shall we?" I ask and she smiles as she takes my hand.

"Be home by midnight Jake!" Edward called out from behind me.

"Don't worry pops I'll keep her safe!" I yell back as we head into the rabbit.

I drove all the way to Port Angeles and opened the door for Renesmee. We got a small table in front of the restaurant and I acted like a complete gentleman, as best as I could to Ness. She seemed to find it amusing.

"Thanks for the date Jake, I like it we are finally going out officially" Ness smiled

"Me too, since we are more than friends and stuff now"

"Yeah...Jake what do you plan for the future?"

"The future?"

"Yeah, I mean you know my family is moving from Forks this Spring" she murmured

"You know I'm going to follow you" I remind her and she nodded

"I just don't want to force you into it, leaving Forks and the pack and-"

"Ness I'm going to follow you to the end" I told her sternly.

"I know, its just I want your opinion on this whole thing" she said

"I want to follow you, I've been in Forks my whole life. Some change can be good" I say. As much as I would miss the pack and my dad I wanted to follow Renesmee. Wherever she goes, I go.

"Alright, we'll we still have time. It's a few months from now" I remind her and she nods.

"I know, it's just I don't want to be apart from you but I also don't want to force you to chose me over your family" she says

"I know, but look at me" I say as I lift her chin lightly so her big brown eyes are starring into mine

"I want to go wherever you are. I never want to let go of you"

"Thanks Jake, I don't know what I would do without you" she whispers.

We had dinner and talked for a bit more. I had a really great time with her, and I know she's the one. She's been the one I've been waiting for.

It was getting late so we headed off into the rabbit back to the Cullen's home.

"I had a really great time Jake" Ness said, her eyes where shinning with love.

"Me too Ness" I smile.

I go in slowly and she does too as our lips slowly touch one another when all of a sudden a flash of light goes off and we see Alice with a laughing Emmett and Jasper.

"ALICE! EMMETT! JASPER!" Renesmee screeched.

"What? You two are so cute!" Alice gushed while Emmett and Jasper were cracking up.

"Oh I'll get you two" Renesmee threatened her uncles, who actually seemed somewhat afraid of her.

"We'll give you two some privacy, come on you two goofs" Alice chided.

"Fine, just watch it dog!" Emmett called out as they entered

"So back to where we were?" I ask and she grins as we both lean in to kiss some more. Her hands running through my hair as I put mine around her torso bringing her closer to me.

We pull away breathlessly and panting as I stare at her beautiful face for a few moments.

"I need go now, my parents are getting antsy" she teased

"I'll see you soon" I whisper to her

"I'll see you too" she grinned as she headed out of the car. I watched her until she entered the house.

I think it's safe to say, I love her. I hope one day she might become Renesmee Black.

Once she is inside I start up the rabbit and head back to the reservation.


	22. Finally

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Finally! **

(Renesmee's POV)

It was sunny day here in Forks, which can be pretty rare. The sun was shinning down so none of my family could go to school today, we were planning on going hunting today.

I was planning to move with my family to our next destination, Alaska. I was excited to leave Forks and explore the world more but I would miss my grandpa. He raised me for most of my life and I didn't want to let go of him just yet.

Jacob was going to follow me still, and I would follow him. I never want to have to say goodbye to him.

"Nessie?" I turn to see my dad in the doorway.

"Hey" I greet him as he comes over

"Look today I'm going to propose to your mom" he said and I felt my face break out in a grin and go to hug him.

"Dad that's great! Finally!" I say and he chuckles.

"I know Alice will help, but I need your help to keep the others away just for a little bit so I can propose to your mom in the meadow" he said and I nod.

"Of course" I say

"EDWARD!" Alice then comes running into the room and to give him a big pixie hug.

"Finally!" she squealed

"Thanks Alice" he chuckled

"It was your mother's, wasn't it?" Alice questioned. My dad nodded as he took out the small black box to reveal a sparkling diamond.

"It was your grandmother's, Carlisle gave it to me awhile after he death" my dad said as I looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful, mom will love it" I tell him and he smiles.

"Well come on, let's go!" Alice announced. We all laughed as we went to join the others.

We all head out into the woods for hunting, I was drinking from a large mountain lion when my dad pulled my mom away to the meadow.

"It's time" Alice whispered

"Time for what?" Emmett questioned

"Shhh just watch" Alice hissed as we hide in the bushes.

"Edward what's going on?" my mom asked as dad pulled her into the middle of the meadow.

"Bella you know I love you very much, right?"

"Of course"

"Well Bella, I want to spend the rest of forever with you..Isabella Swan I promise to love you for the rest of forever" he then got down on one knee and took out the beautiful ring "will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"Yes" my mom smiled.

My dad broke out into a grin and picked her up in his arms and swirled her around.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" they both capture one another in a kiss before Alice's shrilled squeal filled the forest.

"Alice!?"

"What? They are so cute" Alice gushed as we all appeared to my parents.

"I'm so happy for you!" Alice went running over to congratulate my parents.

"Thanks Alice" my mom chuckled as she got a pixie hug from her.

"I call planner!" Alice sung and my mom laughed.

"Sure Alice"

"I'm so happy for you two" I smile as I go over to my parents.

"Thanks Baby, will you be my maid of honor?" mom asked

"I would be honored" I grin. My mom gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congrats Dad" I go to hug him

"Thanks angel"

"So it finally happened, Belly and Eddie are getting married!" Emmett sung. We all laughed as we went to celebrate my parents engagement with a few mountain lions and bears.


	23. I love you

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**I love you**

(Renesmee's POV)

"Alice how many more dresses will you make me try on" I groan as I twirl around in an ice blue dress for prom.

"This is it! Rose? Bella?" Alice asked looking at my mom and aunt.

"I think it's perfect" Rosalie smiled

"You look beautiful baby" my mom complimented me.

"Thanks, anyway shouldn't we be looking at dresses for you soon?" I smirk at her and she groans.

"Don't worry about your mother I have a wedding dress already custom made for her" Alice giggled.

"Are you excited to finally be married to dad?" I ask my mom and she smiles.

"Yeah, we did a lot of it backwards but I'm glad I can finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen" she admitted and I chuckle.

"So did you even ask Jake to prom yet?" mom asked and I shook my head.

"No, I've been a little busy" I admit.

With school, fighting vampire newborn army, and helping my mom with her wedding plans I have been all over the place.

I am on my own in school again because my vampire family is getting scared people will get suspicious about them so they pretended to move away. They check on me still but it's just me again. After prom though I'll be leaving Forks for Alaska.

My parents plan to get married in Forks before we leave. It's going to be held in our backyard and Alice is planning the whole thing.

"Well you'll ask him tonight with your date which I need to get you ready for, come on" Alice said as she dragged me away before paying for the dress.

I was nervous as I bite my lip. I was on a date with Jake at La Push and I was going to ask him if he would go to prom with me.

He set up a picnic for us tonight and it was beautiful. He had lights all over the beach and a big red blanket on the floor.

I was curled up next to him with my head resting on his shoulder as we watched the stars shine from above and the waves crash in the night.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" He teased with me and I groan.

"I don't know how my mom keeps up with Alice but that pixie is crazy. I love helping them but she can drive a person crazy sometimes" I say and he chuckles.

"Were you one of those girls who plan their weddings 10 years before they even happen?" Jake asked curiously and I shook my head.

"Not really, never even imagined myself getting married. Who knows when I will" I giggle

"Who knows" He grins planting a kiss on my head. I do wish maybe we will get married in the future, but for now I was just happy being his girlfriend.

"Jake?" I ask nervously, I was going to finally ask him to go to prom.

"Yeah Ness? Is everything okay you seem a little nervous?"

"Jake..will you go to prom with me?" I ask him softly. He smiles and goes to kiss my lips.

"Of course"

"Good, you know Alice had a hunch we would be going to prom with one another" I chuckle.

"She probably saw us coming" Jake teased.

"Probably did" I chuckle as I snuggle into him "have you ever been to a prom?"

"Nope, never had one on the rez. You?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No I didn't think I would ever go to one" I admit

"Well I guess we're going" Jake smiled and I nod.

"Guess we are" I say

"Renesmee I need to tell you something" Jake said sitting up from the blanket.

"What?" I question. He then takes both of my hands in his and is silent for a moment before looking into my eyes.

"Renesmee I want you to know...I love you" he whispered

"You love me?" I ask

"I do. I love everything about you Ness. I love your selflessness, your passion for cars and music. I love your courage and your kindness. I love everything about you" He said and I smile.

"I love you too Jacob Black" he grins as we pull one another into a kiss. It had to be our most passionate yet as I ended up on top of him. I knew where this might be going and I didn't think I was ready.

"Wait I'm not ready yet to...you know" I blush as I slowly pull away from Jake.

"Oh right, yeah" He blushed looking the other way for a moment.

"It's just I want to wait till I'm married plus may I remind you of the wrath of my parents" I say and he nods.

"Let's wait until we're married how about?" he said and I nod.

"Whenever that will be, but for now let's wait" I say and he nods in agreement.

I then snuggled up into Jake as we stare at the sky. I soon felt sleep is taking over me as I close my tired eyes. Soon we both fell asleep on the blanket in one another's embrace.


	24. Over Protective Parents

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Over Protective Parents**

(Renesmee's POV)

The next morning I wake up and notice I wasn't in my bed. I look to see I'm in Jake's embrace and I squeak. My parents are going to kill me!

I quickly pull out my phone to see I have 10 new messages from my mom and 6 missed calls from my dad. Oh I'm in so much trouble.

"Jake wake up" I say as I shook him. He shoots up and looks at me.

"Ak! Ness? Did we fall asleep?" He asked and I nod.

"Come on! Shit! My parents are going to freak out!" I cry out as I get up from the blanket.

"Look they just need to know we didn't do anything right?" He asked getting nervous.

"Just come on" I say grabbing his hand as we rush over to my house.

"Renesmee there you are" my mom said as she came rushing over to me soon followed by the others.

"What did you do dog?" my dad growled

"Stop dad, I'm fine. Look nothing happened we just fell asleep during our date, I'm sorry it happened" I say pleadingly at my parents

"They're telling the truth Edward, I sense no.._sexual frustration_ off of them" Jasper said and I felt myself blush. I notice Jake was biting his lip nervously and blushing as well.

"Alright, I'll be watching you" my dad warned Jacob who nodded before turning to me.

"I'll call you later" I tell Jake

"Yeah um talk to you later" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went away.

"Renesmee Carlie Rosemary Masen-Cullen you know how worried we were" my mom scolded and I groan.

"Mom look I'm sorry we just fell asleep, it was a mistake. We didn't do anything" I say as I head off into the house with my parents following.

"I know but we want to know were you are. We get worried" My dad said

"I get that, but look I'm going to be 18 years in a few months I'm practically an adult. In fact I've been 17 since I was 7 years old so you two have to trust me" I say

"We do trust you baby it's just- I guess, I for one, have to get use to the idea you aren't a little girl anymore" mom explained

"I know and I'm not going to do anything before I'm married. I'm willing to wait, Jake isn't going to try anything funny trust me" I say

"Well he is 33 years old stuck in a 17 year olds body, he is going to be hormonal" My dad said and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And this is coming from the 106 year old who knocked mom up before marriage" I remind him.

"I know I just don't want you to make that mistake before marriage like we did-" he then noticed his choice of words and I froze.

"So I was a mistake?"

"I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm a big girl dad, I didn't have any parents for years I think I can take care of myself. May I remind you that you left mom before I was even born" I snap. I suddenly realize my choice of words and my dad stiffens.

"If knew your mother was pregnant with you I wouldn't have left her. I only did it to protect her" He stated sternly

"Renesmee you were not a mistake it's just-"

"Just what? You two think I'm going to have sex with Jacob and screw my life up by having a baby? Do you not trust us enough? Because it feels like you don't trust me"

"Renesmee-"

"look I need to clear my head, I'll be back" I announce as I go outside

"Where are you going?" My mom asked

"Hunting, alone" I then run away from the house as fast as I could until I get to a pond. I sigh and sit down right by the pond.

Why does life have to be so stressful? I feel as if my own parents can't trust me, I know they mean well, but still it's not like I'm going to go and have sex with Jake just yet. I want to wait for marriage and have kids with him a little later.

Maybe I overreacted a bit, I was a little harsh on them. I should go apologize, they only mean well and don't want me to do anything just yet. I was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"Hello there Renesmee" I snap around to see a 13 year old girl with blonde hair smiling evilly at me. She was with a few others as they crowd around me. All dressed in black cloaks.

"Who are you?" I demand

"You'll see" she sung. That's when someone's hand came from behind me with a cloth and covered my face. Next thing you know I feel blackness take over me.


	25. Missing

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Missing**

(Jacob's POV)

I sat around the garage as I waited for Ness to call. She normally calls me around this time so I was just waiting around as I tried to fix up my bikes. Something didn't feel right, I had this feeling Ness was in trouble.

That's when my cell rang breaking my train of thought.

"Hello?" I answer

_"Jake it's Bella, is Renesmee with you?"_ Bella asked worried.

"No...why? Is she in trouble?" I ask getting nervous.

_"We haven't seen her since this morning! She went to go on a hunt for a little bit to clear her head and we haven't seen her since then! I called Charlie and he hasn't seen her either!" _

I began to panic. She was missing?! Where could she have gone?

"We'll I'm coming over right now, I'll try and look for her" I tell Bella as I go to hop on my good bike.

_"Alright bye Jake" _I then hung up my cell and slipped into my leather jacket as I drove all the way to the Cullen's home.

When I arrived I ran right up to the door and began to pound on the door. Esme opened it up and she smiled sadly at me.

"Any news on her?" I ask and she shook her head stiffly.

"Sadly no, we have no clue where she could be" she said

"Everyone is all over trying to get he scent but nothing" Carlisle intervened. I looked to see the pixie on the couch sitting criss cross apple sauce.

"What is she doing?" I question pointing at little shortie.

"She's trying to get a vision of Renesmee but so far nothing, that's why we thought she was with you because she can't find a thing" Dr. Fang explained

"We're back!" I heard Jasper announce as they all came through the back door.

"Anything?" I ask hopefully. I couldn't lose Ness, I just couldn't.

"We did find something" Rosalie said

"Anything useful?" I ask

"Not exactly. We found her scent by a pond but it stops there. We searched all around the pond but nothing" Jasper explained.

"This is my fault" Edward murmured as he sat down on the couch burying his face into his hands.

"Shhh Edward it's no one's fault" Bella hushed her fiancé as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Well if I didn't yell at her-"

"Edward look at me" Bella said lifting his head so their eyes met "we were just worried and scared for her. We were getting over protective and we didn't know she would go missing. Look we'll find her, I know we will. I know our daughter is alive somewhere out there. She's a smart girl have faith" Bella told him as she embraced in his arms. I could tell she wasn't 100% herself.

Somehow I felt like this was my fault, maybe if I just made sure she got home that night and made sure we didn't fall asleep-

"Jacob this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself" Edward said. I just nod grimly and sit on the couch opposite of them.

"So what do we do now? We tried calling her cell phone a million times and we looked all over Forks where could she be?" Bella said.

"We could-"

"I got something!" the pixie yelled. We turned to her and she gasped, so did Edward.

"No, oh god no" He looked like he was about to dry sob.

"What?! Where is she!" I demand

"She's in Italy. The Volturi took her"


	26. Off to the Volturi

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Off to the Volturi **

(Bella's POV)

I froze when I heard what Alice said. I felt guilt wash over me, this is my fault my daughter is with those sickos. Oh why did I let her go alone! I'm such a terrible mother!

"She's where?!" Jake questioned looking clearly panicked.

"The Volturi, the royal vampires, they have Renesmee" Edward stated sharply. I could tell he felt like this was his whole fault.

"How did they find out about her!?" Jacob demanded

"We don't know, how could Aro have found out about her?" Carlisle pondered

"Could they have known about her when they came when Victoria attacked?" Jasper asked

"Who knows, maybe someone ratted us out to the Volturi who knew about Renesmee" Emmett said

"Who though? Renesmee has never met any other vampires besides our family" I state.

When she was little I kept her away from other vampires, I was scared something like this might happen. Edward told me about the Volturi and I knew they were cruel people.

"You know this could maybe be a trick. Aro might want Edward or I to join him" Alice feared.

"He would do something like this to pressure us in joining" Edward said

"Well I for one am going there and give them a piece of my mind" I said standing up.

"I'm coming too" Edward said taking my arm. I go into his side and he wraps his arms around me. Our daughter was in trouble and we both felt like it was our fault.

"We'll I'm coming too!" Jacob said

"Jake I don't-"

"Look I love her and if someone took Edward from you, or someone took Bella from you Edward, you would do the same" he said. He did have a point.

I look at Edward who nods.

"Alright"

"I want to come too" Rosalie said "she's family and I want to help as well"

"Well I'm going too then, wherever Rosie goes I go. Plus no one is going to hurt my niece while I'm around" Emmett said hitting his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Your going to need my help as well" Jasper said "I can help against any guards"

"Well I want to come too! I'm not going without Jazz plus you guys might need my visions to keep up to date where Ness is" Alice said

"I'm coming too, maybe I can reason with Aro" Carlisle said

"The whole family will go" Esme said "I want to help as well"

"It's settled then, we're going to Italy" I said

We didn't waste time getting on a plane to Italy. Carlisle had to pay for a private jet since we couldn't get tickets to a plane to Italy right away. On the plane I sat in Edward's embrace.

I look to see Jacob look so broken, he really loves my daughter. I should have had more trust in them.

I look up at Edward who is starring out the window glumly.

"It will be fine" I reassure him rubbing his arm.

"I'm just worried for her. Bella, you and Renesmee are my world. If we lose her I'll never forgive myself" he said

"I know, she is everything to me too, but we'll get her back. We just have to" I wrap my arms around him as we wait for the plane to land in Italy.


	27. Scared Straight

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Scared Straight **

(Renesmee's POV)

I felt my eyes slowly open up to see I wasn't in the woods anymore. I was in some castle dungeon..where the hell am I? I get up slowly to see I'm on a cold stone floor.

"I see your up" I hear a male's voice say. I snap around to see a creepy looking vampire with red eyes looking at me.

"Come on, Master Aro has been excepting you" He said and I frown. Master Aro?

He yanked me up and dragged me out of the cell. I look around trying to take in my surroundings...could this be Volturrea?

He pushes me along as I look around, the places seems to be like a medieval castle or something. I look around to see a bunch of vampires with red eyes.

We then make a stop and I look to see the same girl from before smiling evilly at me.

"This way" she said pushing me to a huge throne room.

When I enter there I see three vampires sitting in throne chairs. The one in the middle has jet black hair and blood red eyes. Something about them reminds me too much of Victoria's. He has a creepy appeal to him as well. I look to see two others, both creepy as well.

I felt a shiver make it's way up my spine as I stood my ground. This had to be the Volturi.

"I see you have woken up" the middle one said as he glided over to me. My heart begins to hammer violently against my chest as he makes his way over to me. I never get scared like this, I mean Victoria scared me, but he seemed to scare me more than ever before.

"Who are you" I demand

"I am Aro Volturi. You are in Volturrea my dear one. These are my brothers Marcus and Caius" He said gesturing to the two other vampires.

"Your hand please" He said. I did what he said as he took my hand in his cold chalky one.

"I see so you are half human and half vampire dear Renesmee" he said and I frown slightly.

"How do you know my name?" I ask as I pull away from his hand.

"It's my power. I can see your memories with the touch of my hand and see what you where thinking" He explained and I nod slowly.

"Do you believe she is half human and half vampire brother?" the one Marcus asked as he stood up. He had black hair as well and seemed slightly depressed.

"Well observe yourself brothers" he said as the other two come to observe me.

"She has a faster heartbeat than a human's and she does have blood rushing through her veins" Marcus observed.

"And she smells different" the one Caius murmured. I frown a them as they look at me.

"What do you want with me? I'm not a threat if that's what you are trying to figure out" I snap

"Well dear Renesmee you may not see yourself as a threat but we do" Aro said making it sound like it was a good thing.

"But I'm not. I am 17 years old and I never did anything to reveal of the vampire world or broke any of your laws. I am not even that powerful, my only power is to show you what I'm thinking with the touch of my hand. I never even tasted human blood before, please" I beg

"We'll see, in the mean time Jane dear give our guest the proper welcome" I then snap around to Jane.

"Pain"

With that I wither to the ground in pain. It feels like someone is consuming my whole body in flames.

* * *

Demtri and Felix then toss me into the dungeon again where I curled up in a ball.

After getting tortured by Jane and tossed around by the Volturi Guards I felt on the bridge of death. They decided to test their powers out on me and see what I was capable of.

As I slowly began to slip into the blackness on the cold dungeon floor all I thought about was Jacob and my family. Who knows if I'll ever see them again.


	28. The Volturi

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**The Volturi **

(Edward's POV)

The plane then arrived in Volturrea, Italy. We arrived here in the knick of time and I was ready to rip apart the Volturi into pieces if I had to. They took my daughter and I wasn't ready for one of Aro's stupid tricks.

Another half of me though was feeling extreme guilt. Somehow I feel like this is my fault she's here, that if I didn't freak out about her and Jacob she wouldn't be here right now.

We then approach the castle doors and I take a deep breathe.

"Look I think it's safe if just, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I go inside" Carlisle instructed.

"I want to come too" Jacob snapped

"Look Jacob it might be safer if you stay out here for now, the Volturi don't particular like wolves" Carlisle explained "Esme and Rose stay here with Jacob and Alice. Alice I don't think it's a good idea if you come because Aro might pressure you to join"

"Carlisle I want to come too" Rosalie protested

"Rose I don't know-"

"Rosie baby he's right, you should stay here with Esme, Alice, and the dog" Emmett said reasoning with his mate.

"Fine but if something happens in there Em I'm going to be running right in there" Rose said

"Me too" Esme added

"And me" Alice pipped up

"Alright we'll be right back I promise" Carlisle said as we stepped through the large doors of the Volturi.

"Carlisle Cullen what a surprise" I look to see Jane and he nods at her.

"Jane we came here to see Aro" Carlisle said

"Alright then follow me" she said as she led us to a big throne room. I was in front with Carlisle, and Bella while Emmett and Jasper stayed behind us in case any of the Volturi guards decided to attack us.

As we entered the throne room I came face to face with Aro Volturi and his brothers.

"Hello Carlisle my old friend what brings you here!?" I heard Aro exclaim in a sweet tone. Such a sick man, he's acting all nice when he just stole my daughter.

"Hello Aro" Carlisle said coldly with no emotion on his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked Carlisle.

"You took my granddaughter and we want her back. She is no threat, we can assure you in her 17 years nothing bad has happened from her" Carlisle said

"We don't know how she'll turn out, she is different-"

"Cut the crap, my daughter is nothing but innocent and if this is some sick way to make me or anyone else join the Volturi stop it Aro" I growled.

"Why would you think that young Edward?" Aro questioned in an innocent way.

"Just give her back to us" Bella growled at him getting into full mom-lethal mode.

"Aro what would you like to do?" Caius asked his brother.

"Hmm she did seem like no threat...she did seem very weak when we had those _tests _Jane preformed" I began to growl when I hear they tested Jane on her "just give her to them she is no use for us" he said shoeing his hand away like my daughter was some piece of garbage to him. I would kill him if I could.

"Thank you" Carlisle said as Felix then led us to the dungeons of the Volturi. When we get to the dungeon I see Renesmee lying across the floor unconscious and motionless.

I go down to her side in an instant with Carlisle and Bella.

"My baby, oh this is all my fault" Bella dry sobbed as she stroked Renesmee's bronze curls out of her face, which was looking paler than usual.

"Is Ness okay?" Emmett asked worried for his niece's safety. Jasper looked worried too as they looked upon Renesmee's motionless figure.

"She's just unconscious at the moment, don't worry she's fine" Carlisle reassured us as he checked Renesmee quick.

"Let's just get her home" Bella whispered and I nodded in agreement. With one quick scoop I picked Renesmee up in my arms.

As we were close to leaving the Volturi doors I heard Renesmee stir and look down at her. Her eyes opened revealing her big brown ones, just like Bella's old eyes.

"Dad?" she whimpered

"I am right here, you're okay" I said softly.

"Is it over?" she whispered and I nodded.

"Renesmee your safe now I promise" I said

"Baby are you okay?" Bella asked her softly as she kissed her curls. Renesmee nodded weakly in response.

"I'm so sorry I ran off, this is all my fault" she whispered and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm just getting over protective. I only got you for a few months and your mother just got you back" I explain

"We should be the ones sorry baby" Bella whispered

"No it's not your fault" she said "I just want to go home"

"We're going home don't worry sweetie" Bella said. Renesmee nodded softly before she dropped her head so it was resting against my chest. I could tell she was really weak from her encounter with the Volturi.

"I'm sure the others will be happy to see you, especially Jake he was worried sick"

"Alright..thanks for saving me"

"Sweetheart its our job to protect you as your parents" Bella reminded her.

"I know, and I love you both for it" she mumbled against my chest and I couldn't help but smile at my daughter.

"We love you too Renesmee"

"more than our own lives" Bella added softly.

"Ness your up!" Emmett exclaimed seeing his niece awake.

"Hey Em" Renesmee responded weakly

"Did they hurt you because I'll gladly beat them up" Emmett growled

"It's fine Emmett, I'm safe aren't I?" she pointed out. He nodded but still didn't seem convinced.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jasper asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine Jasper" she said

"Hello dear feeling okay?" Carlisle asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Why don't we go see the others and go home" Bella said.

Renesmee smiled slightly as we then went over to Jacob and the others.


	29. Reunited Loves

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Reunited Loves **

(Jacob's POV)

I waited nervously outside the Volturi castle for Renesmee. I couldn't lose her, she was my everything. She was my reason for living, I just couldn't. I couldn't live with myself if I found out something bad happened.

"What's taken so long, I swear if Aro did anything I'll ring his neck-"

"Shhh Rose they'll hear you" Esme chided, scared they'll get mad at Blondie.

"Why do you think they even took her?" I question.

"They found her a threat..but by the looks of it I don't think she's considered one" Alice winced slightly and I raised my eyebrows.

"What did they do?" I growl. I was boiling to the point of changing into a wolf.

"Calm down Jacob, she's alive and safe that's all the matters" Alice said.

"I'm just getting antsy that's all" I say.

"It's understandable" she gave me a small smile.

We waited a little bit more until the big doors opened. I looked to see Dr. Fang come out 1st with Jasper and Emmett. Then Edward came down with Bella, Renesmee was curled up in his arms.

I ran over to Renesmee and prayed she would be alright. She then turns her head over to me and smiles.

"Jake"

"Ness god I was so worried-"

She then cut me off with a small kiss, I could tell she was weak as she slowly pulled away.

"I love you" I reminded her

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Renesmee darling are you okay? You had us worried sick" Esme asked her gently as she brushed Ness's hair.

"I'm fine now" Renesmee reassured them all, her voice was strained. I could still tell she was really drained, she was paler than normal. She looked a bit of a sickly pale rather than her beautiful porcelain white skin.

She was still too weak to really move so she stayed in Edward's arms as he carried her away from the castle.

"Renesmee did Jane use her power on you?" Carlisle asked her gently and she stiffened in Edward's arms.

"Yeah, they wanted to see if her power would affect me. I don't know what they wanted to test on me but they all decided to test their powers on me" she whispered and I felt a growl build up in my chest.

"Look why don't we just get on a plane home and let her rest" Esme suggested. The others agreed as we boarded the private jet.

Edward sat Renesmee down and she gestured for me to sit next to her while her parents sat down behind us.

"I missed you" I whispered to her as I buried my face into bronze curls.

"Me too Jake" she said as she curled up into me. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled against me.

We just stayed like that until the plane landed. She was still quiet as she stayed in my arms.

"You want me to carry you?" I ask her and she nods softly as I pick her up bringing her out of the airplane.

I place her in the back of Edward's volvo and I stay with her until we pull up to the house. Form their I give her over to Edward who carries her into the house. Bella then goes to help her get ready for bed.

I waited for a little bit longer just to make sure she was asleep and then I would leave. I sat in the living room until Edward came in.

"Look she's still scared about the Volturi..and she feels safe with you and I know I don't exactly want you to, but do you mind spending the night with her- no funny business" he said sternly and I nod.

"Look Edward I know your protective of her and that you don't want us to do anything before we're married you can trust me, I am not going to take it a next step forward without Renesmee feeling okay with it and not until we get married" I promised him.

"Thanks Jacob, and thank you for protecting her"

"No problem" I say as I then go up to Renesmee's room. I look to see Bella kiss the top of her head softly before getting up. When she see's me she sends me a small smile.

"I need to call Charlie, he's worried about her, I need to tell him she's back" she said softly

"He's probably worried like anything" I say and she nods.

"Yeah, night Jake"

"Night Bells" I then go over to Ness who's still up but quiet.

She doesn't say a word as she moves the the comforter for me to get in. I slowly slip in and she makes her way into my arms. I hear the melody of sometime of lullaby playing on her stereo as I hold her.

She seems to slowly fall asleep but still seems to be a bit hesitant.

"Ness your safe I promise you that. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you" I promise her

"I know, I love you Jake" she whispered

"Love you too" I say as I kiss the top of her head. Soon she and I both fall asleep with the lullaby still playing in the background.


	30. Approval

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Approval**

(Jacob's POV)

I woke up to see Renesmee sleeping softly besides me. Her beautiful bronze curls sprawled out all over the pillows as she buried her face into the pillow. My arms wrapped around her and I smile slightly while she's in my embrace.

It's been almost a week since the Volturi incident and I haven't left her side since then, she seems to be better. Edward and Jasper did confirm that she is 100% better using their powers.

The wedding and Prom was heading our way soon and everyone was getting ready. Alice was a little pixie driving everyone mad with her planning. The wedding would be next week and Prom was tomorrow.

After this whole incident there is something I need to talk to Bella and Edward about. I wanted Renesmee to be forever mine, and hopefully take the next step in our relationship.

I wanted to marry her. I wanted to ask her to become Mrs. Renesmee Black.

I slowly lifted the arm wrapped around her waist away from her as I tip toe down stairs. I look to see Edward on his piano and take a deep breathe. Here goes nothing...

"Jacob I know what you want to talk about, mind reader" I nod as I then sit across from him. He was starring out the window.

"Edward I want permission to ask for Renesmee's hand, since your an old fashion guy and what not" I say and he chuckles slightly.

"I know...you know even though I may have not seen her grow up she's always going to be a little girl to me. Part of me doesn't want to let go of her yet, but she's old enough and I trust her...I give you my blessing. I know you'll protect her" he said and I smile.

"Thanks...so can I call you dad?" I joke and he frowns.

"Don't even think about it" He said and we both laugh.

"You should ask for Bella's as well. She did raise Renesmee for a majority of her life" Edward pointed out and I agree.

"Alright, where is she?"

"She is outside with Alice. Lots of last minute planning" Edward chuckled.

"Thanks" I then headed out to see Bella waiting around the backyard as the pixie danced off.

"Congrats" she whispered as she danced by me. I nodded softly as I made my way over to Bella.

"Bella, look you know I love your daughter right?" she nods and raises her eyebrows.

"This is where I think it's going, right?" Bella chuckled and I nod.

"Bella I asked Edward, but I want to ask you too for your blessing "

"Of course Jacob. You love and protect her so how can I not love you my soon to be son in law" Bella said as she went to give me a hug to congratulate me "so when are you going to ask her?"

"I plan to ask her tomorrow during Prom" I explain and she nods.

"Good Luck Jake, keep my baby safe"

"I will, I promise. Always"

I then go to grab the ring and begin to think of ways to tell Renesmee about my proposal. I needed this to be perfect and I wanted her to remember the night for the rest of her life.


	31. Prom

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Prom**

(Renesmee's POV)

I slipped into the silver high heels Alice wants me to wear and grown, I'm going to have to be careful when it comes to tripping today.

It was finally prom, something I didn't ever imagine myself going to. Especially with Jacob. Someone I despised when I 1st met him and now I am completely and utterly in love with Jacob Black.

I was in the icy blue prom dress that went down a little bit below my knees. My bronze hair was curled down my back in lose ringlets. Alice did a beautiful job on my make up as well.

My parents then enter my bedroom and smile at me. I notice the looks on their faces and something is telling me they are hiding something.

"My baby girl is all grown up, your beautiful angel" my mom gushed as she went to hug me.

"Watch the hair!" Alice cried out.

"Sorry" we wince as I partially pull away from my mom even though my arms are still around her waist.

"It's fine, anyway Jacob should be here in about a minute" she sung as she danced down the stairs.

"You look beautiful Ness" my dad said looking like he wanted to tear up. I smile and go to hug him.

"Thanks Daddy" he smiles and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll meet you downstairs baby" Mom said and I nod.

"I'll be down in a minute" I say. They nod and then go downstairs while I take a deep breathe for a moment. Something is telling me that something bigger was going to happen besides prom.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang making me lose my train of thought.

"Nessie!" I heard Alice call.

"Coming" I call as I then make my way down the hall trying not to trip. As I approach the stairs my breathe hitches seeing Jake. He was in a tuxedo and looked absolutely irresistibly handsome.

I then make my way down the steps and meet him halfway.

"You look stunning" He smiled at me and I blush.

"You look handsome" I say. I could see his skin turn a bit pink.

"I got this for you" he said holding out a corsage of beautiful white Roses.

"Thank you Jake, it's beautiful" I gush as he then helps slip it onto my wrist. I then lock eyes with him and we both smile.

"Pictures!" Alice sung. We both laugh as we take a assortment of photos before Alice finally let us go.

"Wait Jake! Ness!" my mom called out as we were about to go "Edward?"

She motioned for my dad who then throws Jake keys. My eyes widen when I see the keys for what car they are.

"Are these to what I think it is?" Jacob questioned with a grin on his face as he held them up.

"You're letting us drive the Aston Martin!?" I cry out in excitement and my dad nods.

"Yeah, you two deserve it" he said and I smile.

"Thank you so much Dad" I give him and my mom one more hug before we head off in the Aston Martin.

As we pulled up to the prom everyone is starring at the car but I don't care I get out the door. Jacob opened my door to the car like a gentleman which I thought was very sweet of him.

I looked around to see everyone dancing but felt a little self conscious. I always get like that when I dance. I saw Mae was there too as she was taking pictures for the yearbook. I waved at my best friend and she waved back. I really was going to miss that girl when I moved to Alaska. I haven't been talking to her lately with everything going on. I hope I can see her one last time before I have to leave.

"You want to dance?" Jake asked and I bite my lip.

"Um..I am not the best in the world" I blush.

"Me either but come on" he said as he took my hands in his. We both swayed back and forth for most of the night.

Soon it was getting late as I was in Jake's embrace for the most of the night.

"Hey want to go somewhere with me?" He asked and I raise my eyebrows.

"Off to were Jacob?" I question and he smirks.

"it's a surprise" I follow along with him as he then drives all the way to the La Push Beach. When we get there he leads me over to the place we 1st talked.

"Why are we here?" I question and he takes a deep breathe.

"Ness you know I love you a lot, like more than my own life a lot"

"Of course"

"Well then Renesmee Carlie Rosemary Cullen will you marry me?" He then got down on one knee and presented such a beautiful ring.

"Oh Jake" I was speechless, the good kind.

"So...?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you" I felt tears of joy brim my eyes as he swirls me around in his big arms.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" he whispered before he leaned in to kiss my lips softly. Somehow this moment was another one of those moments I just wish would last forever.


	32. Celebrating

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Celebrating**

(Renesmee's POV)

"This is so exciting" I whisper admiring the beautiful diamond on my finger that was sparkling in the moonlight. I still couldn't believe it, I was going to be Mrs. Renesmee Black. Jacob is now my fiancé.

"Are you happy?" Jake asked and I nod.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life" I smile as I launch my arms around his neck. He swirls me around on the beach.

Then something popped in my head. I needed to tell the others, Alice must already know and possibly my parents but I still wanted to tell the others of our good news.

I then grab Jake's hand dragging him to the Aston Martin and hopping in the drivers seat. It's my turn to drive this baby.

"Where are we going?" Jake questioned as I started up the car.

"We're going to tell my family silly" I reply and he smirks.

"You know your parents already know, I asked for their blessing 1st" he said.

"I had a feeling, we'll I still want to tell the others so let's go!" I exclaim. I was in such a happy mode, nothing can rain on my parade.

We then pull up to the house and I carefully park the Aston Martin so it doesn't get scratched or dented. That's all I need. Destroying my dad's car because of my excitement.

I grab Jake's hand as we rush into the living room. Esme was sitting on Carlisle's lap while they both read from a book, Alice was watching T.V on Jasper's lap next to Rosalie and Emmett who were having a pretty intimate make-out secession and my parents were sitting on the piano bench while my dad played my mom's lullaby.

When Alice sees me she jumps up and launches herself at Jake and I, giving us the biggest Pixie hug I have ever gotten in my life.

"I'm so excited! Congrats you guys!" she beamed.

"Thanks Alice" I chuckle as she then lets go of us.

"What happened?" Esme asked curiously as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"We have news...Jacob and I are engaged" I grin as Jake then holds up my hand with the ring and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations" Esme smiled as she came up with Carlisle giving us both hugs.

"Shesh Ness your happier than Alice in a Black Friday Sale" Jasper chuckled giving me a hug.

"What can I say"

"Congratulations Ness" Rose smiled giving me a hug.

"Don't I get a hug Blondie?" Jake teased her. Rosalie just hissed at him and then made her way over to Emmett.

"Congrats kiddo, I wonder who's going to be worse, you and Jake or your parents" Emmett teased and I felt myself blush a bright scarlet.

"Emmett give them a break, it took us a decade before we could stay around you or Rose" Jasper snorted causing us to all laugh.

I look over to my parents who are both smiling at me. I rush over to them as my mom brings me into a hug and my dad wraps his arms around us.

"Thanks" I whisper.

"He makes you happy baby" my mom whispered as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

I smile at both of my parents before going back to Jake.

"Okay so we need to start planning for your wedding A.S.A.P! Let's wait after your parents though" Alice exclaimed.

"Alright Alice, though I want a say in the plans. I'm not completely like my mother" I say and she nods.

I then lead Jake upstairs as we both get ready for bed. I snuggle close to him as I lay my head on his chest and his big arms wrap around me.

"How would you feel about officially meeting the pack tomorrow? They really want to meet you" Jake asked "plus Charlie will be up there visiting Sue so you can tell him as well"

"Of course" I say. I only met a few of Jake's family and the pack. I met his dad and Seth but I really didn't interact as much with the others. Jacob and I normally spend time alone at the beach or we go out places. He has yet officially introduced me to them.

"You'll love them" Jacob said and I smile.

"Okay"

"In the meantime goodnight future Mrs. Black" he grinned goofily.

"You know I could always keep Cullen" I tease.

"Whatever you want" I could tell he wanted me to be Black and I smirk.

"I'm just kidding of course of want to be Black" I giggle. He smiles and goes to kiss my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I whisper as I then snuggle up to Jake before venturing off into dreamland.


	33. Charlie and the Pack

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Charlie and the Pack**

(Jacob's POV)

Today I would be taking Ness to see the pack for the 1st time, well she's met most of them but it was brief. I have yet to officially introduce her to them since we're always at the Cullen's, Charlie's or somewhere like the beach. I did mention to Charlie about my proposal and he thought it was a great idea. When I see him I want to ask for his blessing as well since he did raise Renesmee since she was about 3 years old (physically and mentally 14).

"We're here, warning you they can get very..._excited_" she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"They can't be that bad...can they?" I shook my head in laughter.

"Oh they are a bunch of good guys, they're my brothers. They'll love you. Anyway let's tell Charlie 1st before I bring you to meet the others" I explain and she nods as we go to enter the Clearwater's home.

"Hey guys how are you?" Charlie asked with a smile. I notice Sue smiling sitting alongside Charlie.

"Charlie, Sue, we have big news for you" Renesmee smiled as I then held up her hand. Charlie broke out into a grin and scooped Renesmee up.

"Congrats sweetie" he kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"Charlie, look you raised Renesmee up from when she was about 3 years old and I want to make sure I have your blessing as well" I say and he nods.

"Yes, Jacob I'm going to entrust you with my granddaughter for the rest of eternity, got it?"

"Of course...now I need to introduce her to the pack" I chuckle Nessie then takes my hand.

"Alright then, good luck you two" Charlie chuckled.

Ness gave him one more hug and a kiss, and a hug to Sue before we went off to Emily's house to meet the others. I was nervous about Ness meeting them, mostly scared they'll embarrass me. It's silly but I know them, and they will most likely.

When we got there they all ran out, shirtless, of course. I groan to see them come jumping around like a bunch of puppies. Sam then makes his way out with a smiling Emily. They got married not too long about and have a daughter now, Leanne. Sam is thinking about stoping phasing soon to grow old and watch his daughter grow up.

"So this is Jake's fiancé!" Quil sung.

"This is the girl Jakey Boy has been telling us about" Embry joked.

"Yes, Yes, everyone this is my fiancé and imprintee, Renesmee. Ness these are the guys" I told her "That's Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, and Emily. You already know Seth so" she nodded and greeted everyone of them.

"So your half human and half leach?" Embry asked getting a nudge from Quil. Ness bite her lip.

"Yeah, my mom was human when she had me but she's a vampire now. It's a long story" she muttered.

"So do you drink blood?" Jared asked and I mentally smacked myself for his comment.

"Guys leave her alone. Hi Renesmee, I'm Emily. I'm married to Sam" She smiled giving Ness a gentle hug.

Nessie seemed to warm up a bit with Emily's hospitality and soon she warmed up to the pack as we all had some lunch Emily made. They all felt like it was their job to embarrass me with many stories about my time with them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I look to see Leanne come running in through the back door with Leah right behind her.

"Hey guys" Leah greeted us.

"Ness this is Leah, Seth's sister and the only girl of the pack" I explain motioning to Leah.

"Nice to meet you" Ness said softly.

"You too" Leah replied politely.

"Hey Sweet Girl how was your day with Aunt Leah?" Emily asked as she scooped Leanne up and kissed the top of her head.

Leanne was the spitting image of Emily. Leanne got Emily's black hair and her facial features but she inherited Sam's brown eyes. She was a really sweet girl. Leanne loved the whole pack and loved to hang around us. She loved to call me 'Uncle Jay' like Claire.

After Leanne was born the whole Emily, Leah, Sam love triangle seemed to disappear since they all seemed to sort things out. Leah even got granted godmother of Leanne.

"It was great Mommy! Who's this?" she motioned to Ness who merely smiled at the little girl in front of her.

"This is Uncle Jay's fiancé" Emily explained softly kissing Leanne's hair. Leanne gave Ness a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leanne" she said proudly.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie" she smiled at Leanne.

"You have a weird name" Leanne remarked getting a scold from Emily.

"Leanne shh that's rude"

"Sorry Mommy" Leanne blushed into Emily's shoulder.

"No it's fine, I know it is. My mom put my grandma's names together to get Renesmee. My whole name is a mouthful as well" Renesmee said.

"Really what is it? Mine is Leanne Alison Uley" Leanne stated proudly. She was named after Leah and Sam's Mother.

"Well mine is Renesmee Carlie Rosemary Cullen" Ness said and Leanne's eyes widened.

"Wow you do have a long name" Leanne said in awe and Ness laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I prefer Nessie or Ness"

Leanne seemed to like Nessie and I have to admit my fiancé seems good with kids. They got along so well that by the end of our visit Leanne was calling Ness 'Aunt Nessie'.I wonder if we'll have kids in the future? Or if we can even have any? I see the longing look in Ness's eyes when she looks at Leanne. She wants a child of her own and I'll try and give it to her.

It was getting late so I decided to bring Ness back home. Her parents wedding would be this weekend and I knew she would need her rest. A whole bunch of vampires would be coming to the wedding as well and I wasn't sure I would exactly feel comfortable with them.

Ness was curled up in my arms as she tried to get to sleep. I know the Volturi still seem to haunt her dreams and I wish with all my might that they would just disappear but it doesn't seem like it.

"Jake?"

"Yeah" I whisper.

"Do you think we can have kids?" she asked turning towards me. I stared back into her brown eyes. I looked to see them filled with the desire to have children. I knew she wanted kids, bad.

"I don't know Nessie, we'll see what we can do but for now let's focus on getting married"I tell her softly.

"I know, it's just...do you want them?" she asked.

"Of course I want kids, only with you" I whisper to her. She smiles and goes to give me a gentle kiss.

"I love you Jacob" she whispered softly.

"Love you too Renesmee" with that we both dozed off into a gentle sleep.


	34. Unexpected

**Unexpected **

(Renesmee's POV)

My parents wedding would be this weekend and everyone in the house was getting prepared. Alice was driving everyone crazy with her plans and pixie energy. I give Jasper a boat load of credit for dealing with her pixie energy.

I couldn't wait, in a little bit I would be meeting up with Jake for our date. We would be having our date at La Push Beach tonight.

"So anyway onto the flowers? Any particulars you like Bella because I was thinking about Freesias"

"Alice I really don't care" my mom groaned.

"I know how about-" she then froze "oh no"

"Oh no what?" I question my aunt. I know the look on her face and she was having a vision.

"The Volturi, they are coming here" Alice whispered and everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and rushed into the room.

My mom pulled me close to her and my dad pulled us both into his arms as I began to hyperventilate. The Volturi are coming back?!

"Baby shhh calm down" my mom hushed me.

"Calm down!? They are coming back!?" I cry out.

"Calm down everyone they are only here for a brief meeting. Aro, Jane, Alec, Demtri, and Felix are coming to check on Renesmee..with a new vampire it seems" Alice whispered. A new vampire? Why were they bringing a new vampire?

"A new vampire?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't know, they'll be coming with someone I didn't recognize" Alice muttered.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked.

"In 5 minutes" Alice whispered.

I gripped onto my mother's hand as we made our way into the front yard where none other than the Volturi appeared with a new vampire. The vampire had red eyes like the others with short black hair and papery white skin.

"Hello dear friends" Aro greeted us. My heart was pounding so fast I'm sure it could be audible miles away.

"Oh look dear Renesmee how are you?" he asked me and I bite my lip.

"I'm good" I respond quietly.

"Not to be rude Aro, but what may we owe this..um visit to?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh dear friend we have came to see Renesmee" Aro announced.

"Well you checked on her why don't you go then" my father growled pushing my mother and I behind him slightly.

"Edward shhh" my grandfather scolded at him, I knew he meant well. My grandfather was just worried about what Aro might do.

"I know I was a little harsh before..anyway I would like you all to meet our new member. This is Francesco" Aro said motioning to the new vampire.

"Pleasure to meet you all" he said "and you Miss Renesmee" he said to me. He held his hand out to me and I was reluctant to shake it but he decided to grab it and shake it anyway.

I felt a strange feeling go through my body as his hand left mine.

"Anyway we should get going back to Italy, goodbye my dear friends" Aro said in a sickly sweet way as he then left with the others.

"That was strange, he's up to something.." my dad murmured "His mind and the others were trying to block their thoughts"

"What did they do?" Emmett questioned.

"For now we'll try to figure out and be on the lookout" Carlisle said.

"Oh shoot I got my date with Jake!" I cry out noticing what time it is "I'll see you guys later" I call out to my family.

"Be safe!" My mom called out.

"Kay!" I then hop into my truck and drive it to La Push. I haven't been in this baby since I moved in with my vampire family.

When I pulled up to La Push I felt my head spin a little bit. _Weird..._

"Ness!" Jake called out to me.

"Jake!" I smile as I go over to him. Suddenly I felt a surge of weakness go through me.

"Hey babe" he grinned giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"hey" I say a weakly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little wilded up. Alice and her pixie plans, she can really trie a person out" I joke non enthusiastically. I wasn't in the mood to tell Jake about my little encounter with the Volturi today.

"Alright" he still didn't seem convinced as I sat down with him on the beach. I tried to sound normal but honestly I felt as if my whole head was spinning and my heart would burst at any moment.

"Ness are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"Um yeah" I respond softly but soon black dots filled my spinning vision.

"Renesmee?"

That's when the blackness hit me and I felt myself fall into Jacob's arms.


	35. What just happened?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M OWNS IT!**

**What just happened? **

(Jacob's POV)

My mind was racing as I set Renesmee down quickly on the blanket. What just happened? She seemed fine yesterday and all of a sudden today she was acting strange.

Her breathing was starting to get slower. I then placed my ear to her chest feeling the 'thump' of her heart beat right under it. Her heartbeat was slowing down.

"Ness don't do this too me" I mumble.

I carry her limp body as I place her into the car. I then step on the peddle as fast as I can to the Cullen's home. Somehow I am feeling a strange feeling of déjà vu.

I pick her up in one swift move once we get there and pound furiously on their door. Edward was there to open the door immediately.

"Jacob bring her to Carlisle's office now" Edward instructed. I nodded as I rushed into Dr. Fang's office placing her on the table.

"What happened to her?" I demand as Dr. Fang and Edward begin to try and help Renesmee.

"Not now Jacob- Edward we're losing her" Carlisle said quickly.

"Jacob go we'll call you in once we figure out what's wrong" Edward demanded.

"I'm not leaving her" I snap.

"Jacob it's for her own good leave" Edward said.

I sighed and then ran out. I entered the living room where Bella was dry sobbing and the others were all freaking out. Little shortie was sitting on the couch cross legged trying to find one of her visions like last time, Esme was trying to comfort Bella, Emmett was rubbing his hands up and down Blondie's shoulders trying to calm her down, and Jasper was pacing behind Alice.

"What's going on in there?" Blondie asked.

"I don't know, she passed out on the beach. I really don't know what happened, she seemed fine yesterday but when she got to the beach she started acting all strange" I explain to them as I plop down onto the couch. I run my hands through my hair, I was close to losing Renesmee once before. I can't lose her, I just can't. Our future seemed so bright and now some new threat seemed to be heading our way it seemed.

"Oh god, what if the Volturi had something do to with this" Bella said in a dry sob.

"The Volturi?" I question.

"The Volturi came earlier today..she didn't tell you?"

"No" I said getting a little nervous "Why did they come? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Calm down Jake. She probably didn't want you to get all freaked out" Bella told me gently.

"The Volturi probably had something to do with this" Rosalie muttered.

"Wait, the vampire, who shook her hand. What if he did something to her when he touched her hand" Jasper pointed out.

"What vampire?" I question.

"The Volturi brought some new vampire with them when they came earlier. He went to go shake Renesmee's hand and that's all. It was strange and they were acting strange" Bella explained.

"It makes sense know, why they were hiding their thoughts from Edward and acting like that" Jasper mused.

"Wait wouldn't I have seen it?" Alice mentioned. She seemed a bit confused by this.

"I don't know but all I know is that vampire had to do something to Renesmee" Bella murmured.

"Everyone?" we turn to see Carlisle make his way into the room. His face had a grim expression on it. I know I'm about to prepare for the absolute worst.

"How is she Doc?" I ask quickly.

"Renesmee is..."


	36. Stay Alive

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Stay Alive**

(Jacob's POV)

"Renesmee is _better_. We believe she had something enter her system, some poison maybe. I am not really sure" Carlisle answered.

"What does this mean?" I ask fearfully.

"It means if we don't find out how to cure her in the next 48 hours...her heart is going to give out. Her heart is beating very weakly right now and it's getting slower by the hour" Carlisle explained sadly.

Bella then broke down into sobs and I hugged my friend as I let some tears slip out of my eyes. Renesmee was my life, I refused to lose her.

"So what are we suppose to do?" I ask.

"We need to go to the Volturi and somehow bargain with them, maybe figure out what we can do. It had to be Francesco who did this with whatever power he possesses. We just need to figure out what he did to her" Carlisle said grimly "If all fails there is one other option..."

"What?" I ask hopefully.

"We have to change her. The only thing is I don't know if I can. She already has venom running through her system. Maybe she can't be changed by someone who has different venom from her..possibly Bella, Alice or Jasper. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and I all have the same venom since I changed all of you. Renesmee must have the same venom as Edward since he is her father so if that enters her system it's not going to do much. Different venom might work if it enters her system, since Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all changed by different vampires it could work" Carlisle explained.

"If it comes down to that I'll change her" Bella volunteered automatically.

"I know but before we jump to conclusions there has to be another way to revert this" Carlisle explained.

"Can we see her now?" I plead.

"Yes"

"Thank you" I say softly as I then rush into the Dr. Fang's office.

There on the table was the love of my life, motionless. Edward was right by her side stroking some of her bronze hair out of the way. She was attached to a bunch of monitors.

"Ness" I whisper weakly as I take her hand that had her engagement ring on it and fiddle with it.

"Nessie I don't know if you can hear me but I love you please fight, fight for everyone...and me. I can't lose you" I whisper.

"We'll find a way for her to live, I am hoping it doesn't come down to changing her" Edward whispered.

"Me too, she had a chance to have children of her own with you, Jacob" Bella said as she then reached Renesmee's free hand placing it into her own.

"I know, when she saw Sam and Emily's daughter I could tell she wanted a child of her own" I sigh as I look at the love of my life.

"We'll 1st thing is 1st, we must go to Italy and demand to have her cured" Edward muttered.

"Someone that can give her medical attention needs to stay here with her, either Edward or I" Carlisle explained from behind.

"Carlisle you stay here, I'll go. You can probably help her more than I can. You are more experienced than me, and I want to deal with Aro myself for what he has done" Edward said.

"I'll go too, I'm seriously going to damage Aro Volturi" Bella growled.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie you will go as well" Carlisle advised.

"I'm not going anywhere without Jazz" Alice pipped up.

"Alice darling they might force you to join, we already have Edward with us and we don't want to put you and ourselves into any more danger" Jasper whispered into her pixie hair.

"Fine, I'll be watching for any signs for threats" she told him.

"It's settled then, Bella, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett you're going back to Italy" Carlisle announced.

I sigh as I look at Renesmee. I am just hoping with all my might she's going to make it. I refuse to lose her.


	37. Back in Italy

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Back in Italy**

(Bella's POV)

I was so close to strangling Aro Volturi with my bare hands for what he has done to my baby girl. As we approached the castle my emotions were all over the place, I was angry, nervous, scared, and upset. I was ready to beat the living daylights out of Aro at any moment.

"Bella control your emotions" Jasper hissed to me.

"Sorry" I wince noticing he was clearly affected my hostility towards Aro.

"It's okay I understand how you feel, it's just I don't need to be on an angry rampage when we enter. It's bad enough Edward is steaming with anger, plus Rose and Em" he said. I glanced towards Edward who looked as furious as me, Emmett looked like he wanted to pound something and Rosalie looked like someone had scratched her M3.

"Alright Jazz" I whisper to him as we then approach the throne room doors.

"Oh the Cullen's again, what a lovely surprise" Aro sung as Felix and Demtri lead us to where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were in our view now.

"What did you do to my daughter you sicko" I growl at him.

"Me?"

"Oh cut the crap for the last time! You had Francesco do something to our daughter" Edward snarled.

"We did and we had good reason" Caius muttered.

"How is there any good reason to harm my daughter!?" I blew up at him "she is not a threat to you or anyone else! She was living amongst humans for at least 17 years of her life and didn't let our secret slip! My daughter is not a threat and you know it!" I snap at him.

He was quiet for a moment as he seemed to be searching for his words after my outburst at him.

"Aro just tell us what Francesco did to my daughter" Edward demanded.

"Well Francesco has a very powerful ability which you don't need to know about" Marcus answered.

"We just want to know what he has done to my daughter!" I cry out in frustration.

"Fine dear Isabella, since you believe Renesmee is not such a huge threat I will tell you. You see Francesco has how do you say 'poisoned' your dear Renesmee in a way. With the touch of his hand he gave your daughter something like a poison that will stop her heart from beating" Aro explained.

"How do we revert it?" I demand.

"There is no way to revert it, your daughter's days are outnumbered"

"There has to be a way" I plead "does Francesco know anything?"

"Francesco is not here right now" Caius responded "He went out for a bit. Now leave! Our meal awaits us"

"No but-"

"Your time in Volturrea is up, leave!" Marcus ordered.

Edward pulled me next to him as I buried my face into his chest. I can't lose my daughter, she is my whole world. Her and Edward are everything to me and losing her will make my live so incomplete and meaningless.

"Cullen Family" I heard someone whisper from behind a corner of an alleyway beside the castle. I look over to see Francesco come over.

"I know how to save your daughter" He whispered.

"You tried to kill my daughter and you want to help her?" I question.

"I can make sure her heart won't stop beating. Look when I sent the 'poison' into her body I am able to control the poison in her system. I can cure her if you bring her to me but we need to act fast, once the 48 hours is up...there is no way to save her" Francesco explained.

"Of course" I say

"Why are you helping us?" Emmett asked and Francesco sighed.

"I never wanted to be apart of the Volturi. I was kidnapped by Aro and changed into a a vampire because he saw my potential as a vampire so he changed me. I had a wonderful life and after my change I just wanted death. After this I plan to escape them and go somewhere far away" he explained.

"Alright, come on let's go save her" with that we head off back to Washington.


	38. Cured

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Cured**

(Jacob's POV)

I haven't left Ness's side since she was poisoned. I have just stayed by her side hoping she'll wake up and I'll see those big brown beautiful eyes once again look at me and hear her say 'I love you'

The color in her cheeks was gone and replaced with a very sickly pale and her breathing seemed to get slower by the minute. She looked so weak and broken, I just wish this would be over with already.

The beeping of her monitor echoed in my brain as I watched her stay motionless. As I sat there I heard the car pull up and the others come rushing in.

The door to the office opens I look to see everyone with some blood sucker.

"Who is he?" I question looking at the red eyed vamp in front of me.

"This is Francesco. He is going to save Renesmee" Bella explained to me. I nod as I let him over to my love.

He then places his hands over her chest and with some magic force her heart jolted. Her heart started hammering out of control. It was pounding so fast I was pretty sure her heart would just burst out of her chest. After a minute her heart began slowing down and soon it returned to it's normal rate.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked as he then took Renesmee's wrist in his hands checking her pulse.

"Since I was the one who put the poison into her system I was able to remove it from her system. Renesmee is safe again, she's just going to be out for a few more moments. When she does wake up don't overwhelm her" he explained.

"Thank you Francesco, we will be forever grateful for you saving her" Edward told him.

"It's okay, I will leave now. I want to get a head start trying to escape the Volturi, I refuse to go back with them...I bid you goodbye now and if you ever need help again contact me" he said.

"Thank you again" with that Francesco was gone.

I looked at Renesmee and soon the color in her cheeks returned to their beautiful rosiness and her breathing seemed to return to it's normal rate.

"I think it's best if Jacob, Bella, and Edward are the only ones here for when she wakes up" Carlisle said "like Francesco said we don't want to overwhelm her"

"Good luck" Esme whispered to us as they all left the room leaving us with Renesmee.

It wasn't for much longer when I saw her big brown eyes open up and widen.

"Renesmee?" Bella whispered as her daughter slowly lifter her head up.

"Mom?" she whispered. Bella nodded. She looked like she would be crying as she pulled Renesmee into a gentle embrace.

"What happened?" Nessie whispered.

"Sweetie the Volturi..they um poisoned you in a way. Your safe now a good vampire healed you, they won't harm you anymore" Bella whispered to her.

"Dad?" she noticed Edward and he gave her a small smile as she went from Bella's embrace to him.

"You scared me baby, I thought we were going to lose you there for a moment" Edward said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Dad" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad to have you back angel" he said as he held her tight.

"Jake?" she whispered noticing me and smiled. I then pulled her into an embrace as she buried her face into my chest.

"I love you" I whisper to her.

"I love you too" she said as I then cup her face in my hands and share a kiss.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I was worried like crazy. You were on the bridge of your death bed" I say.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I'm here now aren't I?"

I smile and hold her tight in my arms "Renesmee Cullen"

"It's actually soon to be Black" she grinned at me and I chuckle.

"Renesmee I am never going to let them touch a hair on your head ever again, I promise" I vow to her.

"I know you will, I love you so much Jacob" she whispered.

"Me too Ness, me too"I just held her tight in my arms glad that she was alive and well again.


	39. My Parents Wedding

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**My Parents Wedding**

(Renesmee's POV)

Today was the day my parents would finally get married. After all the hell of the Volturi and my heart nearly giving out I was glad it was over. It was nice just to relax and feel a little safer.

I was with Alice and Rose as we got my mother ready for her wedding. She was wearing an elegant long white dress and Alice did a wonderful job with her make-up. Rosalie did her hair and I just helped with what I could.

I was in a lavender silk dress that went a little past my knees and my hair was partially up. I had strands of hair lose from my neat hair.

"Mom you look amazing" I complement her and she smiles.

"Thanks honey" she went to give me a gentle hug.

"Bella?" I pull away from my mom to turn to my grandfather. He was in a full out tuxedo.

"Gramps"

"Dad! You look-"

"I know, I look hot" he joked "come on, it's time"

"Good Luck" I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Baby" I then make my way over to Jacob. I would walk down the aisle with him.

"Wow Ness you look amazing" he complemented me and I blush.

"Thanks you pretty hot yourself" I giggle "now come on lets get this wedding on the road" he laughs as I then take his arm.

I make my way with Jacob as I then go over to where I would stand by Uncle Emmett. He was my dad's best man and I was my mom's maid of honor.

I notice all the other vampires in the audience. A particular strawberry blonde woman was eying my father in a specific way. I could tell off the bat this was the Tanya Denali Uncle Em and Jazz were telling me about who had a crush on my father. My dad nodded at me to confirm my assumption.

The music then changed to the wedding march and I look to see my mom start to make her way with Grandpa down the aisle. I smile to see the the love shinning in my parents eyes as they make their way to one another. I hope it will be like that on my wedding day with Jacob.

My mom then made it to my father and they both joined hands. Carlisle would be marrying them.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan" Carlisle announced and he then turned to my dad and mom. _

_"Please, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen"_

_" I, Edward Cullen" _

_"Take you, Bella Swan" _

_"Take you, Bella Swan" my dad repeated with a grin. _

_" To have and to hold" my Grandfather continued. _

_"To have and to hold" _

_"For better, for worse" _

_"For richer, for poorer" _

_"In sickness and in health" _

_"To love"_

_ "To cherish as long as we both shall live"_

_ "I do" my dad said proudly. _

_ "I do" my mom answered back with the same enthusiasm. _

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

I smile as both of my parents kiss each other on the lips gently. Everyone in the crowd stood up and clapped for my parents. They were finally married.

The reception was held in Esme's gardens and it was beautiful. I do admit that after all that annoying Pixie put us through it was totally worth it.

I was sitting with Jake at the same table as my parents. I take the time to observe and meet all the other guests of my family. Of course they invited Grandpa Charlie and along came Sue too with Seth. I was introduced to the Denali coven, Irish, Egyptian, Amazon, and some others like Alistair, Garrett, Peter and Charlotte. I could tell Kate from the Denali coven and Garrett seemed to take a liking to one another, in fact I think he wants to follow them up to Alaska.

"I want to make a toast!" I look to see my crazy Uncle Em getting up in front of everyone with a glass of champagne.

"Can vampires get drunk?" I ask my dad softly and he nodded.

"um yeah, it's possible. We don't get drunk often for various reasons but I know for sure your uncle will get drunk tonight"

"Goody" I say sarcastically and my father laughs as I turn my attention to Emmett.

"To my brother and my new sister! It took you two 17 years but you two finally tied the knot! Good luck in the married life" he toasted.

I went up next since I was the maid of honor to my mother I had to prepare a speech. I wasn't really going to enjoy this but it's for my parents.

"I want to say congratulations to my parents. After everything we all have been through wether it was separation, threats, danger, or on the verge of dying we made through it all and I am happy to see you two finally happy. I wish you the best. Cheers"

My parents both smiled at me as I then returned to my seat at their table. Then it was time for dancing, my mom shared a father daughter dance with Grandpa Charlie and my dad shared one with Esme. I danced with Jake for most of the night but my dad, Grandpa, Jasper, and Emmett stole a few dances of the night. All and all the wedding was absolutely amazing.

My mom threw her bouquet and I think she purposely threw it at me since I was getting married next. My dad even took the garter off my mom and I know if she was human she would be blushing a furious shade of scarlet. Jacob ended getting the garter and blushed a bright pink.

"We'll we're heading off to our honeymoon now" my mom said. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Em were helping Aunt Alice pack the Volvo.

"Have fun" I giggle. She laughs and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you baby, be good while I'm gone" she whispered.

"I will Mom, I'm going to be 18 years old may I remind you" I giggle as I hug her tight "I love you Momma"

"I love you too baby, so much. More than my own life" she then kissed the top of my head and I go over to my dad.

"Bye Dad" I say as he wraps his arms around me and I burry my face into his shoulder.

"I'll see you soon angel, I love you"

"I love you too Daddy" I say as he then kissed the top of my head.

"Now lovebirds time to go" Aunt Alive sung as she pushed my parents towards the car.

"Have fun!" I call out to them as the volvo then pulls away from my house. Soon all the guests begin to leave and my tipsy vampire family went into the house to 'romance the stone', well all but Carlisle and Esme who weren't drunk. I don't know what they would be up to.

"Ness?" I look to see Jacob.

"Want to go to La Push?" he whispered.

"Sure" I giggle as I then take his hand as we head both run to La Push, the place to the place were I had my 1st date to the place I was engaged.

When we got there Jacob picked me up in his strong warm arms.

"What are you doing Jake?" I giggle as I slide my high heels off into the sand.

"Just carrying the girl I love" he grinned as he then swirled me around. We both lay down on the sand and I begin to kiss Jake passionately.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" he whispers as his hands run up my back. I could tell were this was going yet nothing was stopping me. I think the alcohol we both drank tonight was beginning to get to our heads.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" he whispered and I nod.

"Yes" I didn't know I would make the same choice my parents did, resulting in something I truly wasn't prepared for.


	40. Surprise!

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Surprise!**

(Renesmee's POV)

My parents were suppose to return from their honeymoon on Isle Esme, it's been a few weeks since they went on vacation and a week since I had my.._first time. _No one in the family has found out yet, since it was with Jacob Alice couldn't see anything plus I know a few tricks to get passed Alice and her 'all seeing eye'. Though things have been strange lately, I was getting extremely emotional over stuff and I was having weird cravings. Like the other day Jacob gave me a funny look and I burst into tears. I don't think it's anything major, maybe it's because it's almost my _time of the month. _

"Your parents should be here any minute now" Alice sung as she danced to the door. I was sitting on Jake's lap as we watched T.V with one another when I felt my stomach get a little queasy but I ignored it.

"They're here!" Alice exclaimed as my parents pulled up in their car. I smile as I get off of Jake's lap and run outside to greet them.

"Ness!" My mom smiled as she pulled me into an embrace.

"I missed you, how was your honeymoon?" I ask her.

"Wonderful" she smiled dreamily and I laugh.

"Good to hear..hey dad" I smile when I see my father.

"Hey sweet angel" he said as he goes to kiss the top of my head.

"Come on everyone inside!" Esme called out to us from the front step. When we approached the steps Esme greeted my parents each with a hug.

I go down to sit on Jake's lap as everyone goes to greet my parents. All of a sudden the queasiness takes over me

"Ness are you okay?" Jake asked me as I shifted uncomfortable in his embrace.

"I'm fine-" I didn't' get to finish as I then ran into the bathroom as fast as I could throwing up last night's dinner. I felt a pair of cold hands hold my hair back while I felt another pair rub my back.

"I'm done" I say breathlessly as I get away from the toilet and groan.

"Baby are you okay?" My mom asked and I nod.

"I'm fine now" I see that Esme, Alice, and Rose are in the bathroom with me as well as I get up slowly.

"What just caused that?" I question.

"I don't know"

"Renesmee you could be-" I look at Alice.

"You know don't you?" I ask her and she nods.

"Know what?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing Rose, um Renesmee come with me. Everyone else stay here" Alice told them as she took my hand "but 1st here you go" she handed me a toothbrush.

"Thanks" I whisper as I go to brush my teeth quickly and fix myself up.

"Renesmee what's going on?" my dad asked as I entered with Alice.

"Are you okay?" Jacob added.

"I'm fine, look I'll be back in a bit I'm going out with Alice for a moment" I tell him.

"Alright..stay safe" he said.

"I will, I love you" I remind him.

"I love you too" he smiled kissing my cheek quick. I then hopped with Alice in her yellow porsche going to the nearest drugstore.

She came out of the store with some pregnancy tests and drove to Charlie's house. I knew he wasn't home so I took out my spare key and entered the house.

"I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Kay" I mumble as I enter the room.

I took three tests and once I was done I opened the door up for Alice.

"Okay so we wait?" I ask her and she nods.

"We wait" I paced back and forth as I waited for the timer on my phone to go off. I then felt the buzz and take a deep breathe.

"Ready?" Alice asked and I nod.

"Ready"

I then slowly approach the tests and when I see the tests I nearly fainted, this was not happening.

_All three are positive. I'm pregnant._


	41. Telling the Others

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Telling the Others**

(Renesmee's POV)

This couldn't be happening. I was pregnant! I was only 17 years old and I am going to have a baby...then again I have been 17 years old for 10 years now, but still. How would my parents react? What would Jake say? I want kids and I know he wants kids but I didn't think I would have them right before I would get married! Oh my parents are going to kill him.

"Alice what am I going to do?" I whisper to her tearfully.

"Your going to be fine Ness, look I had a vision you were going to be pregnant I just didn't know when" she explained to me pulling me into an embrace "when you vomited today I knew you were pregnant now"

"oh...can you see the baby?" I sniffle and she gives me a big grin.

"Oh there's a surprise coming your way but you have to wait" she giggled giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"So who do I tell 1st, Jake or my parents?" I ask her.

"Just tell Jacob, I'll keep your parents busy for a little bit. Just make sure to tell them yourself" she said and I nod.

"I have to anyway, I mean I'll be showing soon anyway" I said and she nodded.

"Come on kiddo" we then dispose of the tests making sure Charlie wouldn't even notice we were there, and we were off.

When we pulled up into the house I was immediately greeted by Jake. He could tell something was up right away.

"Nessie tell me what's going on, you know I don't want to be in the dark if your in danger" he said and I sighed.

"Jake come with me" I say as I tug his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked and I sighed.

"A place" I then drag him all the way to the La Push Beach, the place we conceived our baby. I notice Jacob grinning a goofy smile and I try to contain my giggles.

"You know how we 'you know' here" I said and he nods grinning.

"We'll Jake...I'm pregnant!" I blurt out. He stopped immediately in the sand and I mentally smack myself. Great going Ness! Best way to tell your fiancé he's going to be a daddy.

"Your what!?" he stammered.

"Jacob..I'm pregnant. Your going to be a daddy" I whisper. He was shocked but unexpectedly he picks me up in his strong arms and swirls me around.

"You're not angry!?" I ask incredulously.

"No, Renesmee I love you and I already love our baby. I'm ecstatic" he told me. I felt the tears of joy as he then kneeled down to my stomach and planted a kiss on it.

"I won't leave you or this baby. I love you both more than my own life" He promised me and I smile.

"I love you too Jake, you and the baby" I giggle.

"So..who knows exactly? It's just little shortie?" he asked and I nod.

"Only Alice, want to tell them now?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah lets just get this over with..your parents won't murder me, right?" he asked.

"No, I mean Jake we are getting married soon" I remind him and he nods.

"Alright then, let's go tell them the good news" We both walk all the way back to my house. I was freaking out, what would my parents do? Would they be disappointed in me? After all I did say I was going to save sex for marriage and look where that ended up.

We walked up the steps slowly and I took a deep breathe before entering the front door. I look to see everyone in the living room doing there normal thing. Alice see's me and sends me a reassuring smile.

"Ness there you are! What's going on sweetie?" My mom asked and I bite my lip.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, there is some news Jake and I have to tell you" I say. My heart is pounding like crazy and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"I'm pregnant. Jake and I are going to have a baby" I blurt out. Everyone in the room froze and stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Your what?" my mom asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant, look I know it's earlier than we excepted but I mean Jake and I were a little drunk and weren't thinking properly and we went to the beach and..you get the idea"

"Shhh Renesmee calm down" my mom said. She then went to hug me.

"I'm happy for you baby, your an adult and you make your own decisions. This was out of my control. I just have to accept you growing up and..I'm happy! I'm going to be a grandmother!" she smiled and I laughed.

"I love you Momma" I say and she smiles.

"Love you too baby, you'll make a great mother. I know you will" I chuckle as I then look at my dad.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry it's just, I'm shocked. That's all" he said. I sigh as I go to sit right by him.

"I know this is overwhelming and you only got to be my dad for a short time but..think of it this way, you can watch your grandchildren grow. Be apart of the experiences you missed out on me"

"Thanks Angel, I'm happy for you" I go to hug him tight.

"Love you Dad"

"I love you too baby" he smiled.

"Oh this is exciting, a baby in the house" Esme smiled as she went to hug me next. Everyone went to go congratulate Jake and I soon after.

"I can have your 1st sonogram soon" Carlisle said.

"Thank you"

"Oh! I can't wait to prepare the nursery! Oh this is going to be exciting!" Alice sung. I laugh.

"Sure Alice" I smile. I look up at Jake, I'm sitting on his lap as we all crowd around in the family room.

"Are you happy Ness?" he asked me and I nod.

"Of course" I whisper.

"Good. I love you, and our baby" he said in my hair and I smile.

"I love you too Jake" I then snuggle into his chest as we have a nice family time, soon there would be a new little angel joining our family.


	42. Double the News

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Double the News**

(Jacob's POV)

Carlisle would be preforming Ness's 1st sonogram today. I told the pack yesterday and they were all excited. Renesmee and I would also be telling Charlie today when he comes over with Sue. I did notice Ness's stomach was getting slightly bigger than it should be, Carlisle claims it's because the baby's genes of being part vampire and shape shifter. Him, Blondie, Bella, and Edward planned to do some more research to figure out what the baby is going to be like.

"Are you ready Renesmee?" Carlisle asked and she nodded. Blondie would be helping Dr. Fang in the sonogram while the rest of us waited to see the baby on the screen. Carlisle was able to get a bunch of equipment from the hospital.

Renesmee was laying on the table that was almost her deathbed last time, this time it was the place we would be finding out about our baby. Blondie then placed the weird gel on Ness's stomach.

"Here we go" that's when what seemed to be a peanut appeared on the screen.

"Oh well this is interesting" Carlisle said.

"There's two right?" Rosalie mused next to him. I raise my eyebrows. Did she just say _two_?

"What's going on?" Nessie asked concerned.

"Ness don't worry it's fine" Edward chuckled "there are two babies in there"

"Two? As in twins!?" I look at Ness and then to Carlisle.

"Yes, congratulations you two are going to be the parents of twins"

"Can you believe it Jake? Twins!?" Renesmee had tears of joy brimming her eyes and I pull her into a hug.

"This is great...can we find out the genders yet?" I ask and Carlisle shook his head.

"On the sonogram no...unless Alice might-" we turn to Alice who grins.

"I was able to see the babies, I call tell you the genders if you would like" I turn to Ness who bites her lip.

"I want to know them, are you okay with that Jake?"

"Yep"

"Alice?"

"A boy and a girl!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled, I was going to have a boy and a girl. This day couldn't get any better.

"Any names yet?" Bella chuckled noticing Renesmee in the thinking process.

"Possibly...we'll see" She sung. I chuckle kissing the top of her forehead.

"Awww they're going to be adorable..anyway Charlie's going to be here in 5 minutes" Alice said.

"Alright let's get ready to tell Gramps" Ness said as I then helped her off the table and into the living room. I couldn't believe that in a few months I would be a father..of twins. I hope Charlie will handle the news fine.

"He's here" Bella said as she went to open the door for Charlie.

"Ready?" I whisper to Ness and she nods.

"Ready"

"Hey guys!" I heard Charlie call out as he entered the home with Sue. I pulled Ness close to me, my hands on her stomach were our little miracle was.

"Hey Grandpa...we got news" Ness said jumping right to the point.

"Really?" he asked. She took a deep breathe and looked at me and the others for reassurance.

"I'm pregnant. Jake and I are going to have a baby" she tells him. He stops short with Sue.

"A baby? Your pregnant?"

"Yes, I know it was irresponsible before marriage but you know Jake and I are getting married already and-"

"Ness you don't need to explain to me, your a young independent woman. Congratulations anyway, I'm going to be a Great Grandpa..shesh Ness making me older than I should be" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Grandpa...by the way they're twins"

"Twins!?"

"Yep. A boy and girl" Ness giggled as Charlie hugged her.

"I'm happy for you Ness, I really am. It's been 10 long years and it's good to see you smile" he said giving her another hug.

"Thanks Grandpa, I love you"

"I love you too Nessie" I smile seeing Ness with her Grandpa, he wouldn't be around forever like the others so it was good for her to enjoy every single moment she can with her Grandfather.

"I'm curious though, when is the wedding going to be? Are you going to wait for the twins to be born or get married while your pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"Whatever Nessie will be okay with" I said looking towards my fiancé as she bite her lip.

"Alice...would you be mad if I wanted to get married in I don't know- a week?"

"A week!? Why a week?" Alice questioned horrified.

"Is there a reason why you want to rush into it?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"Because I kind of want to walk down the aisle, not showing" She blushed embarrassed by her comment.

"Ness you'll look glowing no matter what" I tell her and she smiles.

"Well how long is long enough for you Alice, no offense but I want to get married as fast as possible" Nessie said.

"How about in two weeks, I can do that!" Alice exclaimed "We need to talk about wedding plans though A.S.A.P!"

"Fine..are you okay with that Jake?" Ness asked me.

"It's perfect, as long as I can get married to you" I grin as I go to kiss her cheek and she blushes.

"Glad that's settled" Nessie chuckled.

Charlie and Sue stayed a bit longer, talking and hanging out. Normal stuff. It was nice things were finally normal in this household. They left when it started getting dark, I decided to carry Ness up stairs to her bedroom even though it isn't necessary.

I laid her down on her back and go to plant a kiss on her stomach and make my way up to her lips.

"I can't wait for them to be born, Carlisle doesn't know when they'll fully develop but I just can't wait" Ness whispered.

"I know, I wonder who they'll look more like" Ness mused as she patted her slightly bulging stomach.

"I hope they look a lot like their Mommy" I grin cheekily. She laughs and goes to peck my lips.

"I hope they look like you too" she giggled.

"They'll be beautiful no matter what" I say as I peck her lips once more.

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too" I smile as I pull her close to me with my hands on her stomach.


	43. A Girls Night

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M**

**A Girls Night **

(Renesmee's POV)

Time has flown by as the wedding day is tomorrow! TOMORROW! Alice has been driving me even more crazy than she had with my mother's wedding. I mean I had all the essentials for the wedding, a dress, bridesmaids, a maid of honor who is Mae, and I the reception is all ready. I was perfectly fine as long as I could marry the man I love. The ceremony would be held on the La Push Beach and a reception at the house.

Mae would be my maid of honor because after this I will probably never ever see her again, she was my friend for my 1st years of high school and I'll never forget her. If I have a 2nd with Jake I would probably have my mom, Alice, or Rose be my maid of honors in the future. Maybe even my daughter.

Jake and I will be going on a honeymoon right after the kids are born, or sometime after they are born. My family said they'll watch them. We'll probably go when they are about a few months old or when we have the time too. Jacob says it's a surprise and I can't wait for our honeymoon to happen and I especially can't wait to be a mother.

Carlisle claims that it should be like a normal human birth, there is a large percentage that our children are going to be shape shifters and part vampire. They will have some supernatural gene in them it's just we don't know what they'll exactly get.

"Everything is all set and ready to go!" Alice chimed as danced into the room.

"Thanks Ali, I don't know what I would do without you" I say as she hugs me.

"No problem, now come on time for your girls night out. Your last night as a single woman" Alice teased as she took my hand.

I would be going with her, Rose, Esme, and my mother to Grandpa Charlie's house for a small girls night out. That's were I would be getting ready before the wedding while all the guys hung out at the other house. Surprisingly the wolves and my vampire family were getting along better, I think my marriage to Jake will unite us all.

"Say goodbye to Jake because you can't see him for 24 hours" Alice sung and I groan. Jake chuckles as he wraps his arms around me.

"It can't be that bad babe, just think we'll be married tomorrow" he whispered in my ear and I grin.

"I know, it's finally here" I sigh as I rest into him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on love birds! We want to show Jakey boy and the wolf pack a true Cullen boys bachelor party" Emmett snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"I swear to god if there are strippers there I will not only tear them apart but I will tear you apart Emmett McCarthy Cullen" I warn.

"Don't worry Ness, Rosalie will get to him 1st" Jasper teased. I laughed and then I felt a small little pixie hand grip onto me.

"Come on now kiddo! Girls Night now!" Alice exclaimed.

"See you at the alter tomorrow" I call out to Jake.

"I'll be the one in the tux"

"And I'll be in white" I grin as Alice drags me away from the love of my life.

We all head out in Rose's M3 back to Grandpa's house. He's with Sue tonight so it's empty. Tonight was going to be the last night I would sleep in my bed at Grandpa's. The place I called home for 10 years.

"It's so exciting" Alice sung as we all were in the living room. Alice made everyone war pajamas even though they didn't really need too "I just love weddings"

"Yeah, I remember my 1st with Emmett. It was so magical" Rosalie said dreamily.

"I remember my 1st with Carlisle all those years ago, it was small but it was still beautiful. Edward was Carlisle's best man, and then there was a few of Carlisle's friends. Then he brought me to my own island" Esme sighed in delight.

"I can't wait for mine" I stated happily.

"So any names for the baby?" Rosalie asked curiously. I knew she wanted to be more involved in the babies life, and I understood that. I know Rose's story and I am glad to help her in anyway feel the chance to have maternal feelings towards someone.

"I have a few" I admit.

"What are they?" my mom questioned.

"Well for the boy I was thinking either, William, Charlie, Masen, Anthony, or Jacob. For the girl I thought of Marie, Elizabelle, Rosemary, Allie, Rosabella, Esme or Sarah" I say.

"There all beautiful names baby" my mom says and I smile.

"Thanks mom"

"Oh! The ones you pick out will fit them perfectly" Alice gushed getting a vision.

"I'm just so excited for this whole thing! I'm going to be a mother soon and married to Jake" I sigh in content "it can't get any better than this"

"I'm so happy to see you happy baby. This is a mother's dream to see you happy" my mom said as I snuggled into her side like I was little again.

"I love you Momma"

"I love you too my little nudger, always" I smile as soon sleep takes over me. Soon I am off into dreamland thinking about my future with Jake and my beautiful babies.


	44. My Wedding Day

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**My Wedding Day**

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up with the sun shinning on my face and smile. It was finally here, I couldn't believe it! I was finally getting married!

I jump out of the bed and grin looking out the window. Perfect weather, just like Alice predicted.

"Renesmee! Go shower, we'll get you all ready once you're out!" Alice told me.

"Kay!" I then go get into the shower and don't waste time. I then go over to Alice who's set up in my bedroom.

"Alright let's do this" She squealed as she sat me down at my old vanity and began to do my hair and make-up. My mom came in all ready and smiled seeing me.

"You're looking great baby" she complimented me.

"Thanks Momma" I tell her. My hair would be down, curled in lose ringlets. My dress was designed for the spring. The dress was so beautiful, it was very fitting to my shape. It didn't even look like I was showing yet, which I was happy about.

"Hey Ness" I look to see Mae smiling.

"Hey Mae" she knows there is something supernatural about us, but it's best if she doesn't know. I don't want to lose my best friend from the Volturi.

"Ready ladies?" I heard my dad call from down stairs.

"Come on baby, time to go to La Push" my mom said and I smile.

"Let's go" I then go downstairs to see my dad and he smiles.

"You look beautiful Ness"

"Thanks Daddy" I say as I then take his hand and we head into the cars. I am nervous the whole time anticipating to marry Jacob.

When we get to the beach and I spot Jake. He seems so far away and in a few moments I was going to become Mrs. Jacob Black.

"Ready?" my dad asked and I nod as I then head out of the car with my father. I take his arm as we head down the aisle. The whole time I just look at Jake. It's like we're the only two people on the planet.

When we reach him I look at my dad. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before putting my hand in Jake's. Carlisle would be marrying us.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the marriage of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen" Carlisle announced. Soon all the voices seemed to fade in the background and I only heard mine and Jake's. _

"_Please, repeat after me. I, Jacob Black"_

" _I, Jacob Black" _

"_Take you, Renesmee Cullen" _

"_Take you, Renesmee Cullen" Jacob said. _

" _To have and to hold" Carlisle continued. That's when even my grandfather's voice faded and it wast Jacob and I. _

"_To have and to hold" _

"_For better, for worse" _

"_For richer, for poorer" _

"_In sickness and in health" _

"_To love"_

"_To cherish as long as we both shall live"_

"_I do" Jacob stated proudly. _

"_I do" I answered back. I was have never been this sure in my life. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" _

His lips then touched mine and I put my hands in his hair as he pulled me closer to his body. Soon all the voices of the others seemed to be audible again as we pulled away. I look around to see everyone cheering and clapping as Jake held me close to him.

I was finally Mrs. Renesmee Black.

We headed back to the house for the reception. I was at a table snuggled onto Jacob's lap.

"Jacob!" I heard one boy, Colin, call out as he came running over with Mae.

"What is is Colin?" he asked.

"I imprinted" he referred to Mae and my eyes widened.

"What is imprinting?" She questioned.

"Oh my god, look Colin I think you need to explain everything to her" Jacob said.

"Mae look, everything will be fine" I promise her.

"Okay..." Colin takes her away and I watch from a distance with Jake. he explains to her and I could tell she is slightly confused but is accepting. Mae then motions us to come over and I take a deep breathe.

"Jacob's a wolf?" She asked me shockingly and I nod.

"Yes, and so is Colin. Mae you'll be okay, Colin is just going to be loyal to you forever and it also means we'll be friends for awhile" I grin knowing now I don't have to hide the truth from Mae.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Mae, I'm supernatural like them but you can't know about my kind. If you do it can get you killed, Jake's kind they don't have rule enforcers like I do" I explain to her.

"We'll I can tell her, since she's my imprint and part of the tribe now she can know. It's not you telling her" Colin mentioned.

"Oh yeah you can, but look when he tells you please remember I'm still your best friend" I remind her. She nods as Colin then whispers it into her ear and her eyes widen.

"Ness your-"

"Yes, look Mae promise you must say nothing to anyone. Not even your parents, you have to promise to keep it a secret" I told her and she nods.

"This is insane, is this a trick or something?"

"No, I promise it isn't. It'll be fine Mae, I promise. You'll be safe, especially with Colin now" I told her "now this means we can be friends for a long time now that you know"

"I would like that" she smiled giving me a hug.

"And you can meet my kids too..." I trail off.

"It sounds crazy but I'm glad I got imprinted on" Mae smiled.

"Go and try to get to know Colin, he's going to be around for awhile" I tell her and she nods as she takes his hand.

"Well looks like you can see her again" Jake said and I nod happily.

"Mae knows?" I look to see my parents and nod.

"Colin imprinted" I explain and they nod.

"She took that rather, well" my dad said and I nod.

"Yeah, she did"

I then went back to my table with Jacob for the toasts from people. My parents went up 1st.

"Renesmee I am so happy for you, my dear daughter you are the strongest woman I'll ever know. For 17 years you were a fighter and it's your time to be happy. I am so proud of the woman you have become. I'll love you forever my little nudger" my momma said and then my dad went.

"Renesmee I know I didn't know about you until a short time ago and even though I never got to spend that short time you were as a child, I'll always think of you as my little girl. I am so proud to call you my daughter. I love you" I smile as each of my parents give me a kiss on the cheek. Next would be Quil, for being Jake's best man, and after him was Mae. Some of my family members and the pack also went up. Grandpa Charlie went up as well and was getting teary eyed.

"I know Jacob will protect Ness, but Jake I swear wolf or not you hurt her in anyway I will chase you down with a gun. I know how to use one since I'm a cop" I laugh as I go to hug my grandfather.

I then have a father daughter dance with my dad, and Jake dances with my mom since his wasn't around for this. For the rest of the night I dance dreamily in Jake's arms, some dances from Grandpa and the other males in my family but mostly Jake.

"Time for a bouquet toss!" Alice sung. I sigh as I go and throw my bouquet landing in Mae's arms. I giggle looking how bright red she was to get it.

Next was the garter. The whole pack, Jasper, and Emmett were hooting Jake on as he went to take of my garter with his bare teeth. My whole face felt like it was on fire, probably as red as my hair. I felt his nose go against my thigh as he takes it gently off. He places a kiss on my leg before throwing it into the crowd, getting caught by Seth. I was still blushing as I go into Jacob's embrace.

"I know you guys don't have a honeymoon yet, but we have a surprise for you" my mom told me.

"Okay..." my parents then lead us to a small cottage in the woods. I look at my parents and they both smile.

"It's yours, just a small little place of your own since you are going to be parents. Plus it's a place to spend your wedding night alone" My mom said and I smile.

"Thank you guys so much" I say tearfully as I go to hug them both.

"Now enjoy baby, we'll see you soon" my mom said. I nod as Jake then scoops me up.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too..._Mrs. Black_" I giggle as we head into our cottage.


	45. Discoveries

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Discoveries **

(Renesmee's POV)

Time has went by so fast, for once things seemed so normal for us. We were still living in Forks without anyone else knowing. I had dropped out of high school because of my pregnancy. I think maybe in the future I'll go back but for now I'm more concerned about being a mother.

A nursery was set up in the cottage and it was wonderful, Alice and Esme had designed it and it's beautiful. I couldn't thank them enough.

For once things in our life seemed perfectly fine and perfectly normal. I just loved it, no Volturi, no Victoria, no trouble, just pure bliss.

I am 7 months pregnant now, almost 8, and I felt like I am going to burst any day now. Carlisle says it has to do with the fact I'm carrying twins. Carlisle predicted that it's possible for the twins to be both shape shifters, part vampire, vampire and shape shifter, or one is a shape shifter and the other part vampire.

I don't move much from the couch now in my family's house. I felt weak with the weight of the twins lately, probably has to do with their supernatural genes. I just wanted them out already and see their little faces.

My diet has been strange, some days I want blood other days my body will reject it. Carlisle has decided to do some tests to see if he could figure anything out yet. Rose is helping him and I'm anticipating to find out what's going on.

"Hey babe" Jake said as he came to my side on the couch. I snuggled into him and sighed "how are you doing?" he asked and I shrug.

"Fine- ow" all off a sudden I felt a pain by my ribs. Soon there was a loud crack and I gasped for air.

"Ness...Ness- Renesmee! What's happening?" Jacob asked me as I held my breathe. I sucked it in and laid back on the couch in pain.

"Carlisle!" Jacob yelled as I tried to ignore the pain. Soon everyone in the family came rushing in to see me.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he came by his side.

"I don't know, she's in pain- there was a loud crack" Carlisle and my dad came to my side.

"My rib" I gasped out in pain. It hurt to much to breathe.

"Renesmee tell me if this hurts okay" my dad said and I nodded as he touched lightly where my ribs were. I nodded as I felt the sharp pain and Carlisle took my wrist.

"She's cracked a rib, I'm going to give you some morphine to dull the pain" Carlisle answered as he stuck a needle in my arm. I wince as I try to breathe.

"Something is telling me one of the twins is not a shape shifter, they're part vampire. One of them is for definitely a shape shifter" Carlisle murmured as he put away some of his medical supplies "Bella did you have problems when Renesmee was born?"

"I did crack a rib, I did have Charlie to help me- but there was someone else...I had a vampire's help when I was pregnant" my mom said softly and we all turned to her.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" I question and she shrugged.

"It never came up I guess and I don't remember much when you were born. I was in a lot of pain when I was pregnant with you. Her name was Alessandra, she was a doctor, kind of like Carlisle. She preformed a c-section on me before anything could happen..."

"Before what?" I ask and my mom bites her lip. She then sits down across from me and takes both of my hands.

"There is a reason why I don't talk a lot about when you were born...angel I didn't want you to feel hurt or-"

"What is it mom?" I wince in pain.

"Look baby you were hurting me when I was pregnant with you- I was going to die but Alessandra preformed a c-section before-"

"what?" I felt myself start to hyperventilate but it hurt too much.

"Shh Renesmee calm down" my dad soothed me as I took a deep breathe.

"Sweetheart, you see I met this vampire, Alessandra, she has had experience with half human half vampire children. I met her in Oregon, she _saw_ me" my mom whispered.

"Saw you?"

"She's like Alice..physic" my mom murmured "She helped me with the pregnancy, I lived with her for awhile and before anything could happen she preformed a c-section. You were born premature, but if I was pregnant with you much longer it was possible-"

"I would have killed you" I whimper with tears in my eyes and my mom sighed.

"I don't like to think of it like that, my spine would have broke or there would have been much more blood loss. There was a way to save me, get changed into a vampire. Though, Alessandra said the chances were slim and I didn't want to risk anything, I wanted to be around when you grew up- and becoming a vampire at the time didn't seem right" my mom answered.

"Bella, do you know were Alessandra might be?" Carlisle asked and my mom shook her head.

"She left a little bit after the birth, if you think back sweetie it might come to you. I don't remember much from that day because of all the morphine I was on and loss of blood. When I woke up I was stitched up, cleaned off, and attached to some monitors. You were cleaned off as well in Grandpa Charlie's arms. Alessandra left after I was 100% better" my mom said and I bite my lip. I tried to think back to my earlier years, trying not to concentrate on the pain.

_I saw a light as I tried to reach towards it, I felt a pair of arms pick me up. I look around at my new surroundings. _

_A woman with black hair and golden eyes looked upon me. _

"_It's a girl" she whispered. _

_"So beautiful" my mom whispered admiring me, even though I was covered in blood "Renesmee Carlie" _

_The vampire then placed me down onto a table and went to my mother. She tended to her before coming over to me. _

"_I'm going to clean you up and then I'll give you to your Grandpa Charlie, he's waiting in the other room" she told me as she then washed me off before placing me in my grandfather's arms. _

"_I'll tend to Bella now, she'll be fine Charlie. She'll wake up in a few hours" _

_"Thank you so much Alessandra" she nods and then goes to the other room leaving me with Grandpa Charlie. _

I blink a few times and then look at my mom.

"I remember her, sort of, what if we do contact her? Do you think she can help?" I ask placing a hand on my stomach, right over my babies.

"Maybe, we just need to track her down" my mom said.

"How about this, Bella you work on figuring out where Alessandra is. Alice and Rose help her, Edward help me with Renesmee" Carlisle instructed and my dad nodded. Soon I was attached to a bunch of monitors and an IV.

Jacob came in to sit down next to me and took his hand in mine.

"Why couldn't they have both been shape shifters" I groan and he chuckles.

"I guess one of them is special that way, it'll be fine Ness. I know it will be and in a little bit we'll be with our two little angels. Think of it like that" Jake said and I chuckle.

"DId I tell you how much I love you lately?" I joke and he chuckles.

"No" I grin and lean in to kiss him with the little strength I have.

"I love you" he whispered "no matter what"

"I know..I love you too" I whisper "can you stay with me?"

"Ness I don't want to hurt you in anyway and-"

"Jake I'll be fine, I just need to be in my husband's embrace" he chuckles as he then pulls me onto his lap on the bed, his arms wrapped around me as I soon got some sleep.


	46. Help

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Help **

(Renesmee's POV)

I was getting weak, with the force of two twins Carlisle has proposed we preform a c-section before anything bad happens, like my spine cracks or something. My mom and the others were trying to find information about Alessandra. She seemed to know what she was doing, she knew what to do to deliver me and when it was the right time without me killing my mother. So far nothing and we were just thinking about giving up on the search and just preform it on our own. I just want them out and this whole thing to be over.

Right now I was on the couch resting against Jake as everyone in the house was doing their own thing. Carlisle was doing research with Esme and Rose, Jasper and Emmett decided to wrestle in the backyard, my mom was with my dad and Alice was sitting in her cross-legged potion trying to get a reading on Alessandra.

I was pretty sleepy as I leaned into Jake. I'm reading _Wuthering Heights_ while he was watching T.V, ESPN, I think. I was really into Emily Brontë's novel, like always.

"I got her!" I jump throwing my old novel to the ground, I felt my babies bump all around inside me.

"Alice" Jacob and I hiss.

"Sorry" she winced as I took a deep breathe.

"What is it Alice?" Jacob asked.

"I got a vision of Alessandra, she's near! She is near!" Alice cheered.

"You did?!" I grin, my suddenly bad mood changes into a good.

"Where is she?" my mother then asked as she came in with my father. Soon everyone in the house came over to us.

"She's by Port Angeles, she'll be here soon" Alice squealed "She had her own vision about us"

"So I take it she's coming?" Carlisle asked and Alice nodded.

"She will help the delivery of the twins"

"So this is a good thing...right?" I ask and Alice nods.

"Yup, you got it!" Alice then stopped "Wait- she's here"

"Wow that was fast" Emmett murmured as the others ran outside to greet the mysterious vampire.

My mother then brought in a vampire with long black hair and golden eyes. She smiled at me when she noticed me.

"This must be young Renesmee, we'll you're not young anymore" she said coming over by me "do you remember me?"

"Yes, you're Alessandra, right?" she nods and gives me a soft smile.

"I remember delivering you, I helped your mother. You were one of the most beautiful babies I have seen" she complimented me.

"Alessandra, we were wondering if you would help us with the twins?" my mom asked her and she nodded.

"Of course, that's why I am here aren't I?"

"Right"

"So Alessandra, can you maybe tell us about yourself, like how you were turned?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Of course" Alessandra said as we all sat down listening to her.

"I was born in the 1500s in Italy, I did know the Volturi before we jump to conclusions I didn't stay with them that long. Only a few months. I was changed when I was in my early 20s by some vampire in the mist of the night. I don't know who it was, but when I woke up I was in the woods. I knew what I had become and I then spent over 100 years hunting humans, that is a time I lived with the Volturi but I never really liked their ways so I left a few months after my stay with them. Aro never knew of my power though, to see the future, I was always able to keep it a secret"

"I found an alternative when I came across some deer and I was thirsty, I hadn't hunted in weeks so I went after them because I smelt one of them was bleeding. I was so thirsty I went after it. After that I decided to help humans and become a doctor. I also learned something else a long time after my change, something I kept a secret..Bella this is the main reason you survived" Alessandra said and we all turned to her.

"What?" my mom questioned.

"I have healing powers, something I keep on the low. You were on a lot of morphine and had a large amount of blood loss that you didn't even notice I healed you" Alessandra explained "I keep it very secretive as much as my visions because of Aro, you understand? My power could give Aro unlimited power because I can heal anyone from any injury "

"Of course" Esme said and Alessandra nodded before she continued her story.

"When I found out I began to practice my newly found power. I noticed over time I was able to control my healing but my visions seemed to come spontaneous. I would truly test out my powers one day I come across a woman needing my help, she was carrying a half vampire child. Her name was Maysun, and I tried to help her but I waited to long. She ended up breaking her spine and she died giving birth to her daughter who was also named Maysun. Her father then claimed her, he already had another daughter, Serena. I later found out that the father, Joham, wanted to create some super vampire race but hasn't succeeded much. Anyway after that experience I learned to control my powers more and when I had a vision of Bella I knew I was suppose to help her, so after the early c-section I preformed on her so the injuries wouldn't be as bad, I healed Bella with my power. Once Bella was healed from her injuries I left, and began to roam around again helping people" Alessandra explained to us.

"I have a question, will Renesmee's venom help heal her if we wait till the last minute like the other mother, or early c-section?" my dad asked.

"Well Renesmee's venom will help with her injuries so you will most likely not need my healing powers like your mother did but an early c-section might be less painful. The thing is you have to make sure the babies are fully developed, I knew it was the right time to deliver Renesmee because of my visions but they are normally spontaneous so waiting till the last moment might be your only option if I don't have one" Alessandra explained and I gulped.

"It'll be fine, you'll make it Renesmee. You have venom running in your veins, they'll heal all your injuries faster than my power" Alessandra reassured me.

"We'll talk, in the mean time Alessandra I want to ask you some questions" Carlisle said and she nodded.

"I would be glad too" she smiled as she followed Carlisle and Esme to the other room.

"We'll back to where we were?" Jake asked.

"I guess so" I sigh as my mom then hands me back my book and I begin the read the captivating story again against Jacob's arm.


	47. Our Little Miracles

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Our Little Miracles **

(Jacob's POV)

Renesmee looked so tired as I handed her a glass of water. Alessandra and Carlisle decided that they would have to preform the c-section soon. Alessandra hasn't been getting any visions and neither has Alice.

Alice's visions have been getting fuzzy the past few days, Dr. Fang claims it's because maybe it's that there is a shape shifter and her visions always seem to get wonky around members of the pack.

"How much longer" Ness groaned as she rubbed a hand over her enlarged pregnant stomach.

"Soon babe, think about the loving little kids we'll have with us" I tell her and she smiles at me. I then look around the room to see only Bella and Edward reading together.

"Hey where did everyone else go?" I ask.

"Hunting trip, they need to prepare for Renesmee's delivery..there's going to be blood involved so you get the idea" he said and I nod.

"What about you guys?"

"Edward and I went yesterday" Bella pipped up as she read her book.

"Ah"

"Did you guys say something?" Edward questioned putting down his book.

"No" Bella said.

"I didn't" Ness answered and I shook my head.

"I swear I just-" he then looked at Renesmee and she frowned at him.

"What is it dad?" he smiled slightly.

"I think- I think I just heard the babies"

"You heard them!?" Renesmee exclaimed. I looked at Edward for more.

"Yes I did, they like the sound of your voice Renesmee and yours too Jacob" Renesmee began tearing up as our hands met on her stomach.

"What else did they say?" she asked and Edward smiled.

"They love you both" I smile as I go to plant a kiss on her stomach and Ness breaks down in tears.

"I love you both, so much" she cried with tears of joy.

"Are they saying anything else?" Bella asked as she took her daughter's hand in hers.

"They like your voice too Bella, and mine. They like all of our voices, but they know who their parents are" Edward said and I looked at her stomach once more.

"Oh why can't you guys just come out soon"

"They will Jacob, you need to just be patient" Bella answered me and I shrug.

"Oh" Renesmee winced slightly as she touched her stomach.

"What is it?" I ask and I turn to Edward to see if he knows what's going on.

"I'm not sure, they seem confused"

"It was nothing, just a kick" Renesmee stated as she tried to get up but that's when she let out a high pitched yell and dropped to her knees. I didn't waste time to catch her head and pick her up in my arms.

"Oh no- she's going into labor" Edward said "bring her to Carlisle's office. Bella call Carlisle tell them she's going into labor. I'll see what I can do"

I then place Ness on the table as Edward injects morphine into her system.

"The babies need to come out now" Bella yelled at Edward from the other room as she rushed in "Alessandra said we can't waste anytime, the babies could suffocate and the half vampire baby could start to try and bite its way out"

"We need to get them out now!" Renesmee screamed as she gripped my hand.

"Shhh Ness it'll be fine" I tell her as I look to Edward.

"_You need to preform the c-section, it's now or we lose the babies"_

He nods and then goes to Carlisle's supplies and Bella goes to help him in anyway she can.

"Jacob keep Renesmee distracted, this is going to hurt her a bit" he explained. I nod as I take her face in my hands.

"Ness just look at me and concentrate on me, okay?" she nods as then I heard Edward cut open her stomach. Renesmee yelps slightly and soon I hear the cries of my children and take a deep breathe.

"A Boy and a Girl" Edward announced "still keep her occupied, Bella put the babies down in the cribs over there and help me clean her up"

"On it"

"Renesmee they're out baby, just look at me" I tell her and she nods weakly and soon the metallic smell of blood seems to leave the room.

"Alright, she's cleaned up" Edward stated as I looked to see it was.

"Want to meet your kids now?" Bella asked and we both nod as Ness lays down on the bed in exhaustion.

A small little boy gets placed 1st into one of Renesmee's arms and a girl in the other.

"Which one is vampire?" I ask.

"The girl, the boy is a shape shifter" I smile as I look at them.

"So beautiful" Renesmee whispered looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"May I?" I ask her and she nods placing them in mine and I begin to tear up myself, my own kids with Renesmee. Our kids, I was finally a father.

"Any names?" Bella asked as she looped her arm around Edward as they watched us. I looked at Ness who smirked at me.

"You have them don't you?" she nods.

"For the boy.. Masen Charlie" she said and Edward smiled hearing she named the baby after him and Charlie.

"And the girl?" Bella asked

"Sarah Marie" Renesmee answered smiling directly at Bella who smiled right back.

"After my mom?" I ask hearing my late mother's name.

"Yeah" Ness smiled at me as I looked at them.

"We're here!" I heard the lil pix call as she came running in with the others.

"They're here" Renesmee smiled as we looked upon the children.

"They are beautiful darling" Esme gushed looking upon them.

"What are the names?" Rosalie asked curiously with loving eyes seeing the babies, she seemed so less cold at this moment.

"Masen Charlie and Sarah Marie" Renesmee said softly as she brushed Masen's hair and I held little Sarah close to me. Oh, she was definitely as daddy's little girl no doubt about that.

We all stayed there that night, watching our little miracles. From that day on I promised nothing to ever hurt my children and I was going to be the best dad I could.


	48. Welcome to the Family

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Welcome to the Family**

(Renesmee's POV)

"1st time meeting the pack" Jake smiled as he slipped Masen into his car seat. Everyone would be meeting the twins today, who wasn't a Cullen.

"I know, I can't wait to see how Charlie reacts" I smile as I strap in Sarah.

I looked closely at my children, you couldn't really tell who they looked like when they were born. Now a few days later there features really showed.

Masen looked so much like Jake, his black hair and facial features but he did get green eyes, which I found out is from my dad. Sarah had my bronze curly hair and brown eyes. Though she didn't have my brown eyes, Jake said she has the same exact eyes as his mother. Both twins had very similar facial features but since Sarah was part vampire her skin was much more paler than Masen's native american skin tone. You wouldn't think they were twins.

Strangely Sarah hasn't inherited my extreme growth rate, Carlisle and Alessandra came up with the fact that maybe it's because she's a little bit more human than me but she should stop growing around 17 like me and live forever. Masen should turn into a wolf when he's around Jake's age. Alessandra and Carlisle decided to do some research on the kids, one thing for sure is they are extremely rare.

Speaking of Alessandra, she will be leaving soon. She just wants to make sure everything with the twins is fine and then she'll go back to her normal life.

We then pull up to Emily's house were we would be meeting everyone. Soon the whole pack jumps out and I smile as I go to pick up Masen in my arms and Jake takes Sarah.

"Hey guys!" Emily greets us as Leanne came running out.

"Aunt Nessie! Uncle Jay! Where are the babies?" she asked peaking around.

"Right here" I tell her as I let her take a peak at Masen.

"He's so cute! She is too!" Leanne gushed and I chuckle.

"Hey Ness!" I look to see Mae come running over hand and hand with Colin.

"Mae! Hey!" I call out to my best friend as she gives me a side hug.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats you guys! They are adorable!" she gushed.

"Thanks" I chuckle as I then see Grandpa Charlie come out with Sue and Billy.

"Where are my great grandkids?" Charlie chuckled as I came over smiling.

"Right here Gramps" I show him Masen and he smiles.

"Come meet Great Grandpa Charlie" I whisper to my son as I then place him in Charlie's arms.

Jacob then places Sarah into Billy's and he smiles fondly at his granddaughter.

"What did you name them?" Sue asked and I smile.

"Well the boy is Masen Charlie" my Grandpa looks at me and I smile.

"You put my name in there?" I nod and he seems to have tears brimming his eyes

"Are you crying?" I tease.

"No, cops don't cry" I laugh as I go to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where did he get the green eyes from?" He questioned.

"Dad, other than that Masen looks so much like Jake, in fact he's the shape shifter" I chuckle.

"What about the girl?" Billy asked curiously looking at Sarah in his arms.

"She's part vampire dad, that's why her and Masen don't look a lot alike" Jacob explained to his father and he nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Sarah Marie" Jacob tells Billy. I look to see Billy smiling widely now hearing that his granddaughter is named after his late wife.

"She has your mother's eyes" Billy murmurs to Jake and he nods.

"Yeah"

"Come on everyone! Let's get some lunch!" Emily calls out from the kitchen.

The pack of wolves then come running in to get some of Emily's lunch.

"Leah and Seth are going to be a little late" Sam called out as he entered.

"That's okay" Emily said as we all sat around.

"Aunt Nessie?" I look to see Leanne tug at the hem of my shirt "may I hold one of the babies?" I smile and nod.

"Of course Leanne, you just have to be very careful with them they are still very young" I tell her and she nods. I then place Sarah carefully in her arms and make sure her head is supported.

"She is so tiny and adorable! Mommy? Daddy? Can I have a little sister?" Leanne asked Sam and Emily who both laughed.

"We'll see about that Leanne" Emily chuckled as she patted Emily's head.

We all then hang around Emily's for a little longer, everyone got a chance to hold either Sarah or Masen. Leanne has taken a liking to both of them, she has some weird attachment to Masen but I just shrugged it off. I'm sure she just thinks he's cute.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Seth called out as him and Leah entered the room.

"You guys finally arrived!" Quil exclaimed.

"Where are the babies?" Leah asked as they came over.

"Right here, come meet them" Jake said as I held Sarah in my arms while Masen was now in Sue's.

Then a sudden event occurred, something I did not expect.

Seth then made eye contact with Sarah. Next thing you know he slumps to the ground on his knees and everyone in the room is quiet.

"No" I whisper.

"Seth" Jacob growled.

"What happened?" Mae questioned.

"Seth imprinted...on Sarah"


	49. Imprinting Runs in the Family

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Imprinting Runs in the Family**

(Jacob's POV)

I was furious as I looked at Seth. A growl was building up in my chest as I looked at Seth. Everyone in the room was frozen looking at Seth and my daughter.

"Jake?" Ness whispered as she touched my arm lightly.

"Ness don't, I do not want to hurt you" I warn her.

"Jake! Ness! I swear- you know how it is! It's involuntary! I didn't mean it- I really didn't!" Seth pleaded.

I am still growling as I look at Seth.

"Jacob watch it" Leah growled as she stepped in front of Seth.

"Jacob Black calm down this instant" Ness told me sternly as she wraps her arms around me. I relaxed a bit to her touch.

"Jacob come with me for a moment" Ness said as she took my hand outside. Once we were out on Emily's porch I blew up.

"He just imprinted on our 4 day old daughter!" I cry out and she shushes me.

"Jacob I know you're angry, I'm not that happy either but you have to be understanding. You were in this position as well and you know how Seth feels. Remember when my family found out?" she smirked and I chuckle.

"You hated me at 1st, everyone did. Your dad was so pissed" I reminisce.

"I didn't think I would fall madly in love with you, I can't live without you Jacob and Seth isn't going to be able to live without Sarah. You know how strong the imprinting bond is, you can't leave that person. Seth is just going to be her friend and protector for her childhood- like you were in the beginning. I needed a friend and you became my friend. It just took a long time for me to realize and share the bond we have now" she whispered taking both of my hands into hers.

"I guess you're right" I sigh.

"Aren't I always?" she smirks and I chuckle as I pull her into my embrace.

"I know you're upset about this- trust me I'm not so thrilled as you. I didn't want my baby girl finding her soul mate this early but we'll have to accept it. He's just going to be her protector for now, that's all Jake" Ness murmured into my chest.

"I love you, so much. I don't know where I would be without you" I mumble into her curls.

"I love you too so much Jake...now come on I'm sure Seth is about to crap himself" I laugh as she takes my hand into the living room were everyone else was. When Seth notices me he gets up.

"Look Jacob, Renesmee I-"

"Seth it's fine, I promise. Just don't try anything funny until she is elder if you hurt my baby girl in anyway I have no problem ripping your head off got it" he gulps and nods.

"Got it"

"Alright well this was one interesting day that's for sure" Mae muttered and some of the others laugh.

For the rest of the day I watch as my daughter interacts with Seth, she seems to take a liking to him and I could tell they were only in the 'protector stage'. I still wasn't happy but I know I would have to deal with this, there was no way I could avoid this. I look to see my son also taking a liking to Leanne, I guess since Sarah was taken at the moment he's playing with her.

Soon it was getting late and we decided to go back to the big house before residing to our cottage for the night. Maybe I could talk to Edward about this, even though we may have our differences he probably knows where I'm coming from.

"See you guys soon!" Renesmee called out as I drove the rabbit out of La Push and back to the Cullen's home.

I go to pick up Sarah and she curls up on my chest sound asleep. My little girl, I didn't want to let go of her just yet.

Renesmee picks up Masen in her arms and he rests his head on her chest sleeping as we walk into the house.

"Hey guys" Ness greeted them as we entered.

"Hey baby, how was your visit?" Bella asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it was um..."

"_Interesting_" I mutter.

"What happened?" Bella frowned slightly and I sigh.

"Someone imprinted" Renesmee stated.

"Who?" I look to see the other Cullen's getting drawn to the subject.

"Seth- he imprinted on Sarah" Renesmee blurted out and all was quiet in the house.

"No way" Emmett laughed "seriously?"

"It's not funny" I growl holding my daughter closer to me.

"Emmett" Esme chided and he then earned a smack upside the head from Blondie.

"Are you both okay?" Bella asked and we nodded.

"He's just going to be her protector, nothing more nothing less" I stated firmly.

"Oh" it was quiet for a moment before the little pixie decided to break the silence and start to talk about the babies with the other girls. I decided to hand off Sarah to Renesmee as I then walked out back to the balcony.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turn to see Edward behind me.

"How did you deal with the fact that Renesmee and I imprinted?" I asked him and he bite his lip.

"I wasn't happy- I'll admit that. I had just found out I had a daughter and after 17 years of being depressed and alone without Bella and I was finally happy again. She brought a new light to my life. I finally got to feel the love of a daughter. Then Bella came back and everything was perfect. When you two imprinted, I wasn't ready to let go of her yet. I barley got to see her grow up. I only had a few months to be a father" he paused for a moment and then continued "then I saw how you made her happy, you brought her out of a dark period in her life. I saw the love you two shared and I couldn't break that just because I didn't get a chance to be a father, that's my fault. I knew you were going to protect and love her forever so I slowly let her go, so she would be happy and now she is" he smiled looking back at Renesmee as she rocked Sarah in her arms. She looked towards us and smiled.

"You should just want her to be happy Jake, you'll have a while before Seth and her become a couple. I didn't, enjoy the time you have with her as a child"

"Thanks- you know you're not so bad for a blood sucker" I tease and he chuckles.

"You too Jacob, just make sure to protect my daughter"

"Always, by the way your not the worst father in the world. Renesmee loves you, you know that right?" he the nods.

"I know and I love her, more than my own life" I nod as he then goes back into the house. I watch as Renesmee gently places Sarah in his arms. He then sits down next to Bella as she holds Masen. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I wasn't there for Sarah and Masen's birth.

"Hey" Renesmee whispered to me as she leaned onto my shoulder.

"Hey" I smile as I go to kiss the top of her head.

"Everything okay now?" she asked and I nod.

"Yeah" I then pull her into my arms and she snuggles her way on my chest as we watch the still night in Forks.


	50. My Sacrifice

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**My Sacrifice **

(Renesmee's POV)

I sigh in content as I watch Masen and Sarah in their cribs. I was at the cottage alone while Jacob went to go take care of some business with the pack, he had to go help Sam out with something. The rest of my family were out hunting. I was just spending time alone with my two beautiful children.

Sarah was giggling as she fooled around with her brother. I laugh as I watch my two children play around with one another. I wonder if Sarah will have any powers, there has been no sign of any yet. Carlisle predicts it's because she is young still but my mom says maybe she just hasn't found them yet. Or she just doesn't have any. In my opinion, I think she has one. My daughter is special, my son is too. After all he will have the ability to turn into a wolf in the future.

"Ness?" I hear Seth enter.

"In the nursery Seth!" I call out to him.

"Hey"

"Hey, can I help you?" I ask.

"Oh um Jake wanted me to tell you that he's coming home soon, and also I wanted to sort of check on Sarah" he said.

"um sure...is it weird imprinting on a kid? I'm just curious?" he nods as he looks at Sarah.

"When I imprinted I was hoping it would be a girl around my age, I do feel kind of awkward imprinting on her...does this make me a pedophile or something?" I laugh and pat his back.

"No, Seth I get the concept of imprinting after all I am an imprint, you're her protector. You're going to be whatever she wants you to be" I say and he nods.

"I know, thanks for not flipping out and stuff at me"

"No problem, as long as you will protect my daughter I'm fine. Just make sure to give me some time of her still being a child"

"Of course" I go to look down at Sarah when I hear some vampires approaching, but the scent. I knew who it was, the people who still haunt my nightmares.

"Oh no" I whisper.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me.

"The Volturi, they might be here"

"But Ness-"

"Seth no, I know they almost killed me last time but I will not risk them killing my children. I rather it be me than Sarah or Masen. Look at me, take my children and go get help. You take my kids and protect them" I instruct him.

"Ness Jake isn't going to like this-"

"Seth take my children and go get help! Now" I order sternly.

"Fine"

He transforms into full wolf and I go to place my children in a sling so he can carry them in his mouth.

"Remember Momma loves you" I tell them tearfully as I hand over my children to Seth. He is hesitant but I then force him to go out the back door and I run out to the front. I look around when I spot none other than Aro, Jane, Felix, and Demtri.

"Hello dear Renesmee!" Aro greeted me.

"What do you want" I growl at him.

"Oh nothing- I heard you have two new children!" He exclaimed and another growl builds up in me.

"From who? Don't you dare touch a hair on their heads or I will personally tear you to shreds" I snarl.

"Oh just a little bird, bring the informer forward" Aro snapped at Felix. They then dragged none other than Alessandra forward.

"Alessandra! We trusted you!" I growl at her.

"Nessie I swear I didn't tell him anything! He got the information out of me! He found me and captured me! I would never betray your family like that! You have to believe me!" She begged as she struggled against Felix's grip.

"Aro what do you want, I know you want something" I growl at him.

"Oh dear Renesmee you are very clever aren't you" he smiled sweetly as he came forward by me.

"I will not stop until you are dead- that or you can join my guard" Aro smiled evilly as his hand stroked my face. I smack it away and growl.

"I'll never join your guard" I snap at him "just leave my family alone"

"Oh well dear Renesmee one of you will die today, either you or someone in your family"

"You leave them alone" I snarl.

"Oh well see about that" Aro then stabs me in the side and I feel immense pain shoot through me as I try to gasp for air.

"You didn't think I would found out about Francesco did you? Well he's spending a lifetime in prison, along with Alessandra now. Their powers are too good to waste but you, your children, and your family are all going to die. Let this be a warning dear, one of you will die now" he then pulls out something and stabbed me in the side. With that I cry out in pain and try to gasp for air. I feel my body getting weaker, almost like the poison.

I then hear a loud roar and look to see Jacob.

"Jake" I whisper but it's too late as soon I hit the cold hard ground and into the blackness.


	51. I refuse to lose you again

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**I refuse to lose you again**

(Jacob's POV)

"So what did you need help with Sam again?" I ask. I was at La Push talking to Sam about the pack. I couldn't wait to get home to Renesmee and the kids. Life has been so wonderful with them.

"Look Jacob, I'm going to be resigning as leader soon- and I need someone to be the alpha" he trailed off and looked at me.

"You want me to be alpha?" I stare at him incredulously and he nods.

"Yeah, I know you didn't want it at 1st but Jacob your not going to stop shape shifting for awhile with Renesmee being immortal and your children. Can you consider it at least?"

"Um sure I'll think about-"

"Jacob!" I look to see Seth coming over with Bella, they each have my children.

"What's going on!?" I ask.

"The Volturi, Seth just came running to us in the woods- they attacked at the cottage. Renesmee told Seth to flee with the kids" Bella explained to me and I froze.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"Edward and the others are trying to find her now, some are trying to track down the Volturi. They don't know if they took her or not. Jake they need help"

"On it! Keep my children safe! Sam get the wolves to be on the lookout!" I yell at him and he nods.

I change into a wolf and begin to run through the woods to the cottage. I have to be the worst imprinter in the history of imprints, this is the third time now the Volturi have harassed Renesmee. I am going to murder the Volturi with my bare hands now, I don't care. This is the last time they try to kill the love of my life.

I approach the cottage to see Aro and let out a loud roar to indicate to the others I have found them.

"Jake" Renesmee whispered but soon Aro pushed her to the ground and I could smell the metallic stench of blood in the air.

"Oh look Jacob! The young wolf" Aro smiles deviously. I then lunge forward at him only to get pushed into the ground by another vampire. I hear and feel a loud crack and wince in pain. I try to get up but I can't.

"Aro!" I look to see Edward come in with the other Cullen's snarling. Now a human, I begin to drag myself over to Renesmee.

"Ness come on babe, wake up! Renesmee!" I beg.

"You won't wake her up this time" Aro cackled.

"What is your problem Aro! Just leave my family alone!" Carlisle snarled. I took this by surprise because Dr. Fang always was taken by me to be a pacifist.

"Carlisle, we're only doing what's best for the species" Aro replied all innocent.

"No you are not! Trying to slaughter my family doesn't help our kind at all! For the last time no one in this family is a threat to you! Why can't you chose to life in peace!" Carlisle yelled.

"And leave Alessandra alone! She has done nothing!" Edward added looking at the feared Alessandra being held down by Felix.

"Let me just tell you this old friend, you have opened yourself to war" Aro warned and then he turned to Edward "Alessandra is ours now, along with Francesco. They will be in our dungeon and you will not rescue them or you will be terminated"

Aro then turned to all the Cullen's "One of you will die today, it may not be Renesmee but one of you will die. Then we will be back, and when we do you'll be dead." Aro warned as him and the others disappeared into the forest.

"What does he mean by that?" Rosalie questioned and the others shrug while I turn to my motionless wife.

"Ness wake up, come on Ness! Don't die on me!" I cry out as I try to wake my wife up. I look to her side to see their is blood oozing out her side. She isn't breathing and her heart is sputtering, it's slowing down once again. I then begin to freak out.

"Come on! Renesmee, don't die on me! Keep your heart beating!" I cry out in desperation as I begin to try and preform CPR even though I broke part of my arm.

Edward comes over with Carlisle to check her out.

"We need to bring her back to the house, whatever Aro did this time could be even more fatal than Francesco. I don't know what he has done" Carlisle urged.

"I got her" Edward said as he lifted Renesmee up gently before speeding back to the house.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Carlisle asked me and I nod, even though I am in a huge amount of pain.

"No you're not dog" Blondie answered as came over "part of his arm's broken"

"Rose can you tend to this, I need to help Edward with Renesmee" Carlisle told her and she nodded. With that Dr. Fang sped through the woods.

"Come on dog" Blondie said as her and Emmett helped me back to the house.

She then came in and wrapped my arm up in a gauze and gave me some morphine. I was surprised that the stone cold barbie was being nice to me.

"Why are you being so nice to me Barbie?" I ask.

"Oh shut it mutt" she snapped as she finished wrapping my gauze "I hate to admit it though, but you're with Renesmee and have saved her so- I guess you are family" she told me and I smirk.

"Thanks Blondie you're not so bad either" I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't push it mutt" I then chuckle.

"Same old Blondie" I sigh as I look to see if Carlisle or Edward have any news about Ness. Why is it always her? Why can't it be me instead of her? I would give my life for her. I try to protect her but somehow it seems to never help.

"Jacob! Are you okay?" I look to see Bella come over with the twins and I nod.

"It's Ness I'm worried about, not me" I tell her and she nods.

"Where are the kids?" I ask her.

"With Alice, she's trying to keep them occupied for now" Bella told me softly and I nod. Soon the others come and Alice brings over the twins.

"They missed their dad, and are scared" Alice whispered to me and I nod as I cradle both in my lap waiting for answers about Ness.

* * *

It's felt like hours as I wait with Sarah in my lap and Masen in Bella's lap. Why can't this hurry up! I am getting nervous.

That's when the door opened and I see Dr. Fang make his way over to us. My heart begins to hammer as I notice the grim expression on his face.

"Renesmee is fine. Aro tried to poison her again, he stabbed her with a poison dagger" Carlisle said and I growled.

"What's with this guy and trying to poison people?" Emmett huffed.

"I don't know, this guys is sick I tell you! Sick!" Blondie ranted. Soon everyone else started ranting about the Volturi and their ways.

"Wait! I wasn't finished!" Carlisle cut off everyone as we turn to him.

"I said Renesmee is fine, but Edward isn't"


	52. Another Sacrifice

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Another Sacrifice **

(Jacob's POV)

"What do you mean Edward isn't?" Bella asked getting worried. I begin to get a little worried too, what the heck was Carlisle talking about? Edward didn't get hurt?

"The poison Aro used, it's a poison fatal to Vampires. Before it reached her heart, we had to take it out and the only way to get it out was to suck it out. I was familiar with the rare poison Aro used and I knew that the only way we could get it out is if someone were to suck it out. Edward did it before anything else could happen- I'm trying to help him but...he's dying" Carlisle said sadly. I think if Dr. Fang could he would cry.

"Couldn't he just spit it out?" Rosalie questioned and Dr. Fang shook his head.

"Even if he did it would still get into his system from sucking the poison out of her blood, it would be in his mouth. This poison is fatal to vampires and is very rare, just taking a little bit in your mouth can poison a vampire and kill them. The only reason we could get it out of Renesmee is because she has blood running through her veins so before it could affect any other part of her body you could get it out by sucking it out of her blood, we had time to save her unlike a normal vampire. Aro knew this, he knew that it would either be Renesmee or one of us. Edward decided to make the choice, it was going to be him or Renesmee. He chose Renesmee to live"

"My son, no" Esme whispered as she then buried herself in Carlisle's arms dry sobbing.

"No Edward" Bella then dropped to her knees and began to dry sob, clutching her heart.

"Shh Bella" I try to soothe her.

"Why? Why does Aro always try to take one of the two people in my life I care about the most" Bella sobbed "1st Renesmee now Edward"

"Bella look at me" I instruct her "you know you would do the same in his position. Renesmee is your daughter and you both love her. You love her so much you both would die for her" I tell her and she nods.

"I know, I am so happy that Renesmee is safe- but why can't Aro just leave us alone! I can't lose Edward too! Him and Renesmee are my world I just-"

"Shh Bella, I know. Renesmee, Masen, and Sarah are my world. If I lost them I know how it would feel. There has to be another way though" I beg looking at Carlisle.

"There is, a rare herb in South America that can possibly cure him. I am going to try and contact some friends of mine down South to see if they can get it. I plan to head out tonight"

"I'm coming with you too" Esme announced.

"Alright" Carlisle kissed her head gently and pulled her into a hug.

"How much time? Before he-"

"About 30 hours, it's a small window of time. You can see them now, Renesmee should wake up soon" I nod as Bella and I then head into the room.

I look to see Edward coughing as he stayed by Renesmee.

"Edward" Bella dry sobbed as she ran into his embrace.

"Shh I'm here my love, I'm not gone yet" Edward told her.

"I can't lose you, please" she begged.

"Shh I'm right here"

I turn to Renesmee and take her hand in mine. I begin to fiddle with her wedding ring for a bit, her breathing is very soft and her speedy heartbeat was returning to it's normal fast pace. Soon her eyes shoot open and she begins to look all over the place frantically.

"Jacob I-"

"Shh Ness your okay now" I tell her as I pull her into an embrace and begins to cry.

"What happened?" she asked noticing her parents now "Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He lied.

"No, you're not" I say.

"What? What's going on?" Renesmee begged.

"Nessie, look, Aro tried tried to poison you again- it's a poison fatal to vampires and the only way to get it out was to suck it out and your dad sucked it out-" I think she got the memo as she looked at Edward.

"You sacrificed yourself for me? Why? Why me?" she begins to cry and I let Edward pull her into an embrace.

"Because you're my daughter and I love you. I would do anything for you or your mother. I wasn't going to let you die, Ness you're a mother of two newborn children and you haven't even lived your life yet. I wasn't going to let it happen" she begins to sob in his arms some more.

"Yeah and you just became a dad too! I can't lose you, I can't lose you Daddy! Please don't die! I need you too!" she began to sob some more as he tried to comfort her.

"There is still hope, Carlisle can find a cure in South America maybe" Edward tried to reassure her.

"Maybe! You could still die!" she cries some more as Edward and Bella try to calm her down.

"Renesmee look at me" Edward told her as he cupped her face with the strength he had and made eye contact with her.

"I am going to be fine, go to your kids now. I promise you I'll be fine, go to them, they need their mother" Edward begged.

"But-"

"Ness it's fine, go baby. I'll be with your dad he'll be fine. Masen and Sarah need you" Bella told her gently.

"Okay" she still has tears fill her brown orbs as I go with her to get the twins.

"We're staying here tonight" Ness sniffled as we went into the other room.

"That's fine" I whisper to her.

"Ness!" Alice pulled her into an embrace when she saw her.

"I'm fine, really. Can I see Sarah and Masen?" she asked. Alice nodded as she motioned to Rose who had both twins. They both light up seeing Renesmee.

"Hey my sweet angels" Renesmee whispered as she held the twins close to her.

"I'm going to head off now, we can't waste any time. We'll be back" Carlisle said sadly. He bid everyone goodbye with Esme before heading off.

Edward was moved into his room, he was getting weaker and I could tell the guilt was just piling up on Ness. She didn't leave his room with Bella all night until he urged her to come with me and the twins.

We were in her old room, both twins were asleep in their cribs. I sat down on the bed while Renesmee was on her balcony starring at the stars. I get up slowly and go over to Ness.

"Why does everything always seem like it's my fault?" she whispered looking straight back at me with her big brown eyes.

"Ness it isn't your fault" I tell her.

"It is, and what's going to happen if he doesn't make it? We are all left to defend against Aro? Why does he have to do this to us" she dropped to her knees and began to sob.

"Why?! Why does everything have to be unfair!" I go down and pull her into my arms, her face buried in my chest as I rock her back and forth.

"Ness I promise we'll get through this, I'm going to fight for you. I have a reason to fight, you, Sarah, Masen, the pack, even the vampires in our family. We're all family, we're going to stand with one another" I whisper to her.

"I love you so much Jake, so much"

"I love you too Ness" I hold her there for the rest of the night as she sobs her big beautiful brown eyes out.


	53. A Father's Love

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**A Father's Love**

(Renesmee's POV)

I haven't left my dad's side with my mom ever since this morning, I have barley got any sleep. I don't want to, if he does die I am not going to leave his side. I want to be with him until the end with my mom, even though I am not anticipating for it to happen.

He was on my parent's bed in their room. He looked so broken and weak for a vampire, it was hard seeing my father this way. His pale face was an even paler shade of white, which I didn't even think was possible. He couldn't even read minds anymore, he was too weak to even.

He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute and the clock was ticking. Carlisle and Esme have yet to return, I am just hoping and praying that they'll find a cure.

I feel so much guilt about this whole thing. That should be me right now, I should be the one there. I should be the one dying right now.

I hear someone enter the room and look to see Jacob with the twins.

"Hey the twins and I wanted to see how you guys are" he then comes over to where my mother and I are sitting.

"We're fine" I reply pained.

"They are worried about Edward" Jacob answered softly as I looked upon my children. I could tell he was right, they had such sadness and worry in their little orbs.

"Come here babies, Grandpa's fine see" I tell them with my eyes brimming with tears "he's just resting" my mom looks like she could cry as I then place the twins by my father and they share the moment with their grandfather which could be their last time.

I watch as they both soon fall asleep curled up to him and I lean into Jacob just watching them.

"I'll go bring them to bed" I know Jacob wanted us to have some alone time. I gave each of my children a kiss on the forehead before placing them in Jake's arms.

"Jacob" my dad said.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her"

"I will, always will" my dad nods softly before Jacob brings both twins out of the room. I move closer to my mom so I'm leaning into her. She wraps an arm around me and takes my father's hand in hers and begins to fiddle with his wedding ring.

"Remember when we met?" my mom reminisced.

"How could I forget" my dad chuckled weakly "I remember seeing you, I had no clue I would end up having such a wonderful life with you"

My mom smiled a sad smile as she then climbed up on the bed with my father pulling him close to her. She pulled him close so his head was in her arms. If my mom could she would be crying as she went to kiss his lips. I sigh as I go to slump back into the chair I was in.

"I never thought this would be our ending" my father sighed.

"There is still hope, you said so yourself" my mom said.

"I know, but it doesn't look too good" he mumbled "I lived a long life and if I do die, I am going to die with a complete life. I had an amazing wife and a beautiful daughter"

"Edward please" my mom begged and he hushed her.

"Bella I'll be fine, I promise. Promise me you'll go on with your life. Be a great grandmother and just be happy. Please promise me that" he looked up into her eyes.

"I promise- I promise I'll try" my mom dry sobbed as my dad soothed her.

"Shh it'll be fine. I love you Bella. God, I love you so much. Never forget that"

"I'll always love you Edward. I love you so much, so much. You will always be my one and only true love"

"Daddy?" I whisper.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Do you believe you'll go to heaven?" I ask in a child like matter with tears in my eyes. I know how he thinks of himself. I know he thinks he has no soul, though I can't believe that.

"I don't know Ness, but I know if it comes down to my death I'll always be with you and your mother. Remember that you two, I will always be with you. No matter what" I begin to cry and go to sob on my dad's chest. He then wraps his arms around me with whatever strength he has left.

"I love you Daddy" I sob "Please don't go, please. I need my dad, I only had you be my dad for such a short time. Please"

"I love you too Renesmee, you're going to raise your kids with Jacob and live the rest of forever happy. I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise" I begin to sob some more into my father's chest.

We all just stay there in the still of the night. I felt like a toddler curled up to my dying father while my mother's strokes my hair. I soon feel myself beginning to fall asleep.

"Renesmee it's okay to go to sleep" my dad told me weakly.

"I'm fine" I say as I hold back a yawn.

"Baby, you are tired. It'll be fine, he'll still be here when you wake up" my mom promised me and I sigh.

Soon my dad begins to hum a new song just as beautiful as my mother's lullaby and Clair de lune.

"What was that one?" I ask him softly.

"Yours, I wrote it after I found out that you were my daughter" I look up to my dad with tears in my eyes and I smile.

"Thanks Daddy, I love it" I let the tears leak and soon my mom's lullaby filled my ears and I couldn't fight the sleep anymore as I fell asleep curled up to my dad and mom.

I then woke up with a start after hearing a bunch of commotion going on in the home. I look to see my father even weaker than he once was and my mother still holding him in her arms. I could tell he had very little time left.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Carlisle and Esme are back" she whispered.

I look towards the door as Carlisle comes rushing in with Esme trailing right behind him.

"Did you find the cure?" I ask hopefully.

"We..."


	54. We Fight

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**We Fight**

(Renesmee's POV)

"We found it" Carlisle's face turned into a smile and I felt the tears of joy leak out of my eyes.

"Thank god" I breathe in relief.

"It took awhile but we knew the right people to help us find it, there is a chance it won't work. Let's just keep our fingers cross" Esme said.

"This will only take a moment, if you don't mind"

"Of course" my mother then lets Carlisle give my dad the strange cure he found. My mother holds me tight in her.

My dad begins to cough and it seems as magic his ever so pale face was getting back to it's normal pale color. He seemed to return back to his normal vampire self.

"It's working" Carlisle smiled.

"Edward how do you feel?" my mom asked him.

"Better, much better" my mom goes to hug him and pulls her close to him.

"Never do that to me again, ever" my mom mumbled into his chest.

"Never again" he whispered to her kissing the top of her head. He then motions with his arm for me to come over to him. I go into his embrace and let the tears of joy cascade off my face as he just held my mom and I.

"How is he?" I look to see Alice come in followed by the others.

"He's all good now" Carlisle smiled as everyone then flooded into the room. I look to see Jake holding Sarah and Rosalie brining Masen over to me.

"Thanks" I tell her as I cradle my baby boy to me.

"Glad to see you all good Eddie boy" Emmett joked with my dad.

"Thanks- and don't call me Eddie" we all laughed, somehow everything seemed seemingly normal. The only thing that left was the matter of the Volturi.

"I have one question though"

"What?"

"What do you do about the Volturi now? They are coming back to kill us" I whisper and everyone in the room is quiet.

"I don't know" Carlisle answered "now that Aro has it set to his mind, there is no telling when he'll attack or how many he will attack us with"

"The pack will help" Jacob spoke up "we've never been afraid of vampires"

"Even if we do have the pack, it doesn't mean that we can outnumber them or even beat them" Jasper murmured.

"So what are we suppose to do now? Just wait for them to attack and let ourselves die..."

"Or we fight" my dad spoke quietly.

"We could get others to help us, people who have been affected or attacked by the Volturi" Bella mentioned.

"Carlisle you have friends? Do you think they can help?" my dad asked.

"I do not want to burden them" Carlisle said.

"We could ask this of our friends, they can help us" Esme spoke up.

"We'll see what they say, in the meantime Alice what do you see in our future?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi are unsure at the moment when they are coming, I keep on getting mixed decisions. Let me try getting a vision on someone else in the family-" she froze and we all stare at her while she gets a vision.

"The twins, they are at least the size of two year olds, maybe three. Masen and Sarah are walking and talking. There is snow on the ground, we are all in the clearing. I see us fighting" Alice explained "the Volturi plan to attack us awhile from now, they want us to wait it out, make it seem like they are never really going to attack us and attack us when we least expect it. They also need to prepare, they know what we are capable of and want to prepare" Alice whispered.

"When they come, I'm going to fight" I announce "this is the last time they try and hurt someone in this family. I am not going to let Masen or Sarah be raised in a world with the Volturi lurking around the corner. I want there to be peace, and peace will not be reached unless we put an end to them. I know Aro isn't going to stop until I am dead, and this whole family"

"I'm in too" my mom spoke up "Renesmee is right, this is the last time Aro or his brothers will bring fear onto this family"

"Or others" my dad added "I am in as well. This could put an end to the slaughtering of covens just because Aro wants someone with a power"

"We'll fight too" Emmett smiled motioning to him and Rose.

"It's time to teach that sick son of a bitch who he is messing with" Rosalie smirked.

"We will fight too" Esme said softly putting a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Aro was once my friend, not anymore. This is the last time he will ever cause harm to us or anyone else" Carlisle spoke up.

"We're in as well, of course" Alice smiled as she held Jasper's hand.

"With the extra time we can prepare better" Jasper added.

"So I guess this means we are going to war for a second time" I mutter.

"Looks like it" Jake whispered as I was pulled close to him. I just want my family to finally have peace and my children to grow up in a worry free world. Free of the Volturi and their threats.


	55. Unite

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Unite **

(Renesmee's POV)

"I am nervous" I tell Jake as we approached the Denali's home in Alaska. All of my family have split up all over the world to find people to help with the cause. Jacob and I decided to stay more closer to home, plus it was safer for the kids.

"It'll be okay, they are your extend family or something- aren't they?" I nod shakily as I go to pick up Sarah in my arms. Both of my children's growth rate has gotten a little faster. Carlisle plans to do some research when he gets back, maybe has to do with the fact Alice saw them way bigger than they are when she got the vision.

"Here goes nothing" I mumble as I adjust Sarah in my arms. She looks up at me with her brown eyes. I could tell she was worried.

"Everything's going to be fine baby girl, don't worry" I whisper to her as I kiss the top of her head.

"Oh hello" I look to see one of the sisters, Kate, make her way over with the nomad that attended my parents wedding, Garrett.

"Hi, I see you two are a couple now" I say.

"Yes and you have children" Kate mentioned.

"Hello again" I look to see Tanya make her way over now with Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Renesmee, what brings you to Alaska?" Tanya asked and she noticed my children "with children"

"They are mine and Jacob's" I explain to her and she nods.

"Congratulations" Carmen told me and I nod my head.

"Thank you" I noticed the one, Irina, seemed to stay her distance. I noticed this before as she starred angrily at Jacob. She did this at the wedding as well, I wonder.

"So anyway why might you be here?" Tanya asked.

"My family needs your help" I plead to them.

"With what?" Kate asked "we will help you"

"The Volturi, they are coming to kill us. They sort of declared war on our coven because they find my family a threat and we are looking for people to help fight"

"Fight?" Garrett asked curiously.

"We are going to stand up to the Volturi, we are going to fight and are hoping to eliminate them for good" I explain "you don't have to agree to this, I know it is a lot to ask for but think of it as a chance to get ride of the Volturi for good. As a mother I don't want to live with the threat of the Volturi lurking in the corners ready to hurt my children just because they find them as a threat or just because Aro wants Alice or my father. Aro wants me dead as well, he has tried to kill me more than once" I explain to them.

"They almost killed Edward the other day" Jacob added.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked "what did Aro do exactly?"

"The 1st time he kidnapped me to Italy, he had the guard torture me, trying to figure out what I am. The 2nd time he had another vampire poison me using his power" I explain as I trail off, I look to see the pain in Jake's eyes bringing that near death experience up.

"A vampire poisoned you with it's power? How?" Tanya questioned.

"His name was Francesco" Jacob pipped up "He had some weird power, it was some sort of poison he sent through her body using the touch of his hand"

"It was slowly stopping my heart, if they didn't come in time I would have been dead but Francesco saved me before my heart could give out. The Volturi had changed him against his own will and he tried to escape them but they got a hold of him again" I explain.

"And the 2nd time?"

"It happened recently. He stabbed me with some poison dagger, yes he tried to poison me again. Before the poison could reach my heart or any other part of my body my dad sucked it out" I held back the tears.

"What happened to Edward?" Tanya asked fearfully.

"The poison Aro used was some rare poison that can kill vampires off too, in other words he planned for someone to die. It was either going to be Renesmee or someone else. That someone else was Edward and he chose to sacrifice himself for Renesmee" Jacob explained for me.

"We were very lucky because Esme and Carlisle found the cure in time. He's fine, anyway when Aro attacked that time he declared war on us. He isn't going to rest until we are all dead. So we need your help desperately, please I am begging you" I plead.

Tanya looked at her coven mate for answers.

"We will join" Kate answered for her and Garrett.

"It's time someone stands up to the Volturi" Garrett smirked. I nod in thanks and then Carmen comes up with Eleazar.

"We will help as well, it's time for Aro to stop hurting the innocent" Carmen answered.

"Aro was once my friend, just like he was to your grandfather but I can't call him my friend anymore for trying to kill the innocent" Eleazar spoke up. I looked at Tanya and Irina.

"I will go as well" Tanya smiled "I owe one to your family"

"Thank you all so much" I say and I look at Irina.

"Irina?" Carmen questioned looking at the third Denali sister.

"I will not" she answered.

"Why not?" Kate questioned.

"Because of the mutt" she growled looking at Jacob and I stepped in front of my husband.

"What do you have against my husband?" I snap at her.

"His kind killed my Laurent" she snarled.

"We only killed him because he tried to kill Bella" Jacob snapped. I turn around and look at him in shock.

"You killed her mate?" I ask and he shook his head.

"Not me in particular, Sam and the others. He tried to kill Bella, your mom, back when your dad um you know" I nod and look at Irina.

"He tried to kill my mother, I am really sorry" I tell her and she huffs.

"Irina, do the right thing" Carmen warned her.

"Fine, but I will not associate with any of you dogs" she growled.

"Watch it" I warn.

"Come on, why don't we go back to your house. We will follow you" Carmen told me.

"Thank you all so much, thank you" I then got in the car with Jacob and my children as we drive all the way back to Forks. I hope the others had the same luck as us.

When we arrived the home was crowed with vampires. I was surprised by the numbers but look to see the rest of my family.

"I take it you got people to fight?" I ask and they nod.

"Yeah, looks like Aro finally met his match" my mom said. She was right, Aro was finally going to meet his match and we were going to rebel against him and his brother's cruel rule.


	56. Power

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Power**

(Renesmee's POV)

It's been what seems like forever since the Volturi attacked, in fact it's just been almost a month or so. The snow could be sticking to the ground any day now and it would time for us to go to battle against them.

We had so many different kinds of vampires lurking in our home, all with a strange or unique power.

I looked at Sarah and Masen as they interacted with one of the vampires, Benjamin, he could control the elements and they took a liking to him. He could control wind, water, fire you name it. They just loved it when he would use the wind.

Another one they had an attachment to was Zafrina, she could show you anything she wanted. It was mostly Benjamin and Zafrina keeping my kids occupied, not making them worry about the danger lurking around the corner.

Sarah and Masen's growth rate has been a little faster than a normal human but less than mine. Carlisle did some tests, even though Masen will be a shape shifter doesn't mean that both twins don't have vampire genes. He believes that their growth rate will increase a tad bit, maybe that's why Alice saw them both looking like two year olds. They both could walk and run around now, and it's only been a few months since their birth.

"Renesmee does your daughter have a power?" I hear Eleazar ask me as he approaches me from behind.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" I eye him.

"I can read vampire abilities, your daughter seems to be some type of shield"

"A shield?" I question incredulously "like my mother!?"

"Yes, but not mental. I think she might have a physical shield" he told me and I look at my daughter in awe.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Jacob asked me and I nod.

"Yep"

"Wow, so it can protect her from anything?" he asked and Eleazar shrugged.

"I'm not sure what type of physical shield it is but I am pretty sure she can create some sort of force to protect herself. She is still very young and powers develop over time" he explained and I nod.

"Can we test it out some way, without harming her or hurting her in any way?" I ask and Eleazar bite his lip.

"I am not sure, it could be something that happens as a reflex when she is scared or in the midst of danger it could be activated" Eleazar explained.

"Hmmm" I wonder as I look at my daughter.

"Do we even want to test it out?" Jake asked and I shrug.

"I don't know, maybe it could come to us somehow" I murmur as I watch Sarah play with her brother. I decide to see my parents and the others on what they think.

"Dad? Mom?" I call to them as they chat with Garrett and Kate.

"Yes Angel?"

"I need help with something, Eleazar says Sarah has a power" I explain.

"Really? What is it?" my mom asked.

"She is some sort of physical shield" I tell them.

"Has Sarah ever demonstrated this before or?" my dad asked and I shook my head.

"It's probably because she hasn't activated yet, it could be a reflex action" my dad explained.

"That was what Eleazar was saying, I just don't know if I was suppose to test it out or something" I say.

"It probably needs to develop, she's not even a year old yet. Take me for example, my power just started out in my finger tips and now I can radiate it all over my body. It too time" Kate told me and I nod.

"NESSIE! Come quick!" I heard Jacob yell in the yard. I begin to freak out as I rush out.

"What is it?" I demand when I look to see Sarah crying in the middle of the ground with a cut on her knee.

"Momma! Sarah got a boo boo!" Masen told me and I nod.

"Why are you just standing there?" I ask Jake.

"I can't get to her"

"It's her shield, it's going to go off when she is distressed" Eleazar explained.

"Sarah baby try and lower your shield" I tell her as I try to get close to her as I can. I feel like I have no problem as I then walk over to my daughter and pick her up.

"Ness we still can't get to you" Jacob frowned and I looked at him and then back at Sarah.

"No one but me can?" I question.

"Looks like it" Seth said.

"Except Masen, before he was with her but he then came running over to me a little bit after she started crying" Jacob mentioned.

"I think I know why" my dad mentioned.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nessie, I think you can break through shields" my dad said and Eleazar nodded his head in agreement.

"I think so"

"Great- but how does she turn hers off?" I question.

"Try calming down Sarah" Jake suggested as I rocked the sobbing toddler in my arms.

"Come on baby, shhhh calm down. Put your shield down, everything is okay" I whisper as I kiss the top of her head and try to stop the bleeding from her cut.

She buries her face in my chest as I soothe my daughter. Soon her tears seize to stop and I keep rocking her back and forth.

"It went down" Jacob informed me as he was now able to come rushing over to me alongside my mom, with Masen in her arms, and my dad.

"I got the cut covered" my dad said as he took out a bandage and I sat down so he could place it on her knee and fix it up.

"All better" he said.

"See baby, everything's fine. Grandpa cleaned it up" I whisper in her hair.

"She has a pretty powerful power" Carlisle mentioned.

"It could protect her and Masen, if she just learns to control it better, possibly" Esme added.

"Yeah" I sigh as I brush some of her bronze hair.

Later that night I snuggled next to Jake in my old bed while the twins were in their cribs.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Ness?" I turn over to make sure I'm looking into his eyes.

"Where are the kids suppose to go during the battle? What if the Volturi do kill us?" I whisper with tears brimming my eyes.

"They need to be on the run with someone, they won't lay eyes on Aro. He doesn't need to see them" Jake said "but who?"

I thought for a moment and one name popped in my head.

"Seth, what about Seth? He'll protect Sarah and Masen with his life, and you know it" I tell him and he nods.

"I know he will, but what about Emily? Charlie? Leanne? Sue? My dad? Mae? Where do they go? You don't know if the Volturi will decide to make a pit stop at La Push" He mentioned.

"Well Seth can take both twins and Emily, Leanne, Sue, Charlie, Mae, and Billy. They can hide in my old cottage in Oregon or maybe another place the Volturi wouldn't suspect" I say.

"He can bring them to Phoenix, where your mom used to live. They can't go out in the sunlight and its sunny there all the time. I think it's for the best there" Jacob said and I nod. I felt tears leak down my eyes.

"I don't want to say goodbye to them at all" I whisper.

"We aren't going to let that happen, they are just going their to be safe, we'll make it out Ness I promise. I won't let them hurt you or anyone else ever again in this family" he vowed to me.

"I know, I just get worried" I say as he cups my face and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too Jacob, forever" I then snuggle my way onto his chest as I soon fall asleep in his warm arms.


	57. More than my own life

**More than my own life **

(Renesmee's POV)

It was Christmas Day, the twins 1st Christmas. Looks like this will be their 1st and our last together.

We were all at Charlie's house and everyone was gathered around the tree exchanging gifts. Emily and Sam were here, so were my parents, Seth and Leah, Sue, and Billy.

I talked to Mae the other day, her and Colin are getting along great and he's spending Christmas with her and her folks. I was going to miss my best friend, just when I have a chance not to lose her as a friend it comes back to bite me again.

I watched as Leanne played with Masen and Seth with Sarah. Seth gave Sarah something along the lines of a Quileute promise bracelet, something Jacob wasn't to thrilled about but I know it was just a way of saying he was going to protect her forever.

I look around to see Emily, my mom, Leah, and Sue were talking while my dad, Billy, Sam, and Jake were talking. I was away from this all as I watched from the kitchen, leaning against the counter sipping some hot chocolate.

"Are you okay Ness?" I look to see my grandpa make his way over and I shrug.

"Doesn't really feel like Christmas with everything going on" I mumble.

Charlie then wraps an arm around me and I lean into his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Ness, I know I'm not vampire and I know I won't be fighting but somehow I know it will be" he told me.

"I know, I just don't want to lose my children yet. I had such a little time with them, I thought we would have forever" I whisper and he rubs my side as we both watch Masen and Sarah.

"Come on, at least we have today. It's Christmas, enjoy the time you have with your kids" he told me and I nod.

"Thanks Grandpa"

"No problem Ness" I then pull him into a hug and I sigh.

"I love you Grandpa, make sure to tell my kids about Jake and I if it comes down to- you know" I tell him and he nods.

"It won't, now come on kid. Have fun" I nod as I go over to Sarah and Masen. I think it's my turn to give them my gifts to them with Jacob.

For Sarah we got her a necklace with three wooden carved charms. The 1st is a wolf, the other a lamb, and the last was a small heart and engraved on it read _More than my own life_ in Quileute.

For Masen I got my son we got him a wooden pendent necklace of a wolf with his name on the back. I didn't know what to get for Masen, I just wanted him to have a piece of us with him all the time.

"Are you okay baby?" my mom asked me as I went to go sit down next to her on the couch.

"sort of" I shrug.

"Well I know how to cheer you up, Merry Christmas" she smiled handing me a small box.

"Mom you shouldn't have" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Just take it baby" I laugh as I slowly tear away the paper.

"I don't want to sound like I'm copying gifts, but I got you something I found in an antique shop. It's from your father and I" my mom said as I then opened up the small box revealing a locket. Engraved in French inside the locket read _Plus que ma propre vie _inside right next to a picture of my parents and I.

"More than my own life?" I question and she nods.

"In case your father or I don't make it. Remember this Renesmee, just like what you're doing for Sarah and Masen we will give our lives up for you. We love you more than our own lives, I want you to know that baby in case of anything that may happen in the future" I nod with tears in my eyes as I go to hug my mom.

"I love you Momma" I mumble into her shoulder.

"I love you too Renesmee, more than my own life" I smile as I hold tight to her. I felt my dad come up right behind us and we both pull him into the hug as well.

Later on that night we head back to the house, Jacob and I stay in our room as I curled up to him. The snow was softly falling that night and I knew we didn't have much time left.

"Ness I have something for you" Jacob whispered.

"Jake you didn't have to get me something else" him and the kids got me a pair of diamond earnings and I got him new tools for his cars even though he may never use them and I the earrings. I guess we wanted it to feel like a normal Christmas a possible.

"No please take it" I sigh as he then takes out a small sliver band. Engraved on it read _I will fight for you. _

"Jake, you really shouldn't have" I say as he then slips it onto my finger.

"I want you to have something on of me when we got to battle, so you know I'm going to fight for you. Renesmee you are my reason for fighting. You, Sarah, Masen, my family. That is why I will fight" he whispered.

"Oh Jacob- I love you so much" I say as I go to kiss his lips.

"I do too Renesmee, I don't know where I would be without you" I kiss him once again before we fell asleep on that Christmas night.

* * *

"Take care of my kids Seth" I tell him as I look at Sarah and Masen. Today was the day we would be fighting, and the day I would have to leave my children. I didn't know how long it would be before I would ever see them again. Last night Charlie, Billy, Sue, Mae, and Emily headed out and now Seth would be going with Sarah and Masen.

"I will Ness, I promise" I go to hug him with tears in my eyes as I then look at my kids. Jacob hugs both of them, giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you both remember that" he whispered to them before it was my turn.

I looked at their faces as they starred back at me. It hurt me but I know they would be safer than I would be.

"I love you both, always. Momma is going to love you for the rest of eternity, even though I might not be with you I will be. Every step of the way" I then kiss each of their heads as tears begin to leak out of their eyes.

"Shhh don't cry, I will come back. I promise I will come back to you, I love you so much" I felt the tears brimming my eyes as I then look at Seth. He nods as he then gets into the car and drives away with the others.

"Shhhh they'll be safe" Jacob whispered to me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Nessie they'll make it safe to Arizona fine, the Volturi won't find them. I promise, I had a vision" Alice reassured me.

"Thanks Alice" I said.

"No problem"

"Come on baby, it's time" my mom said and I nod as we then head out to the field.

When we get there I stand up in the front with my mother, father, and Jacob. Soon all of the Volturi appear from the forest, all dressed in their dark cloaks as they make their way across the once grassy plain that was now covered with a thin layer of snow. Here goes nothing, no turning back now.


	58. The Battle

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**The Battle**

(Renesmee's POV)

I watched as Aro started making his way over with his brothers and I felt a growl build in me but I was nervous and a bit scared. My heart was pounding faster than it's normal hammering rate as they came even closer to us.

I look down and fiddle with the locket my mom gave me and the ring Jake gave.

My mom's mental shield was surrounding us all protecting us from the dangers of Jane and any other tricks Aro might pull on us.

"I see you have brought friends" Aro observed as him and his coven stopped.

"You know why we are all gathered here Aro" Carlisle answered.

"I know old friend. Tis such a shame Carlisle, since we were once friends- and Eleazar! Such a shame! Such a shame!" Aro sung and I frown.

"We came here to fight, no? So we shall fight" Caius announced.

I looked at Jacob "I love you" I whisper. He nods and soon we all get into a ready position.

We all begin to run and I charge at the 1st vampire I see knocking it's head square off. I stay close to my parents and Jacob the whole fight.

I am knocking Volturi guards left and right and I could see fire spreading as Caius brings out his stupid torch. So far Emmett knocked the puny head off of Alec while Jasper, Kate, and Garrett took down Felix. Zafrina was using her power to blind as many as the Volturi guards as she could while defending herself. Benjamin was using his power of the elements, especially the lighting and fire, to knock out a majority of the Volturi guards.

I heard a load high pitch scream and look to see Irina is the 1st of us to get killed. I feel awful as Kate and Tanya try to run to her rescue but it's to late as Caius torches her.

I see Jane as she tries using her power but my mom is blocking it. I could tell she wasn't really trying after she lost Alec, she is completely vulnerable now without her brother.

"_Mom, help me take on Jane" _I tell her using my power and she nods as we run towards the little she devil herself.

"Heads up" I growl as I punch her straight in the face. I know my mom's mental shield is protecting me as I pin down the little witch to the ground.

I struggle trying to rip her puny head off but soon Alice then picks her by the shoulders and lets me help her drag her to Sam who seems like he'll enjoy ripping Jane apart. I throw her to Sam with Alice and smirk with her.

I run back to Jake and take off the head of a vampire about to get him. I look to see my dad rips off Demtri's head and my mom is kicking vampire butt left and right. The others are all doing fine as well.

The Volturi are just getting weaker and weaker, now it's time to go after the big three. I see Kate, Tanya, and Garrett are having fun with Caius and the Romanians got Marcus, so it's my chance to get Aro.

I look to see my parents going after him so I join with Jake to help them.

I watch as Aro gets my parents to fly up in the air, they probably ran into one another or something. I then charge at Aro and knock him to the ground. Jake is right by me as he tries to rip Aro's head off while I pin him down.

Aro is much stronger because he then grabs me in a lock tight hold. I try to struggle but Jacob then knocks him to the ground and I go flying. I hit my head hard because my vision got a little blurry so I begin to blink but I then see Aro get his arms around Jake and- CRACK!

"NO!" I scream as I go running at Aro only to get knocked right next to Jacob.

I feel pain shoot up my back as I then see my parents kick Aro. My mom gets him in a head lock and, with the help of my dad, pops his little head off.

Soon the battle dies down and all the Volturi are dead while I still lay in the snow bank with Jacob. I feel my parents help me get up.

"Baby are you okay?" my mom asked me as her and my dad support me as I am a little wobbly standing up.

"I'm fine now" I say as I shake my head "Wait- Jacob!? Where is he?" I ask frantically.

I then look to see Jacob lying in the snow bank still, he's back into a human but he's unconscious. I then rush over to his side.

"Come on Jacob, I know I almost died on you before but don't do this to me, please" I beg as I cradle him close to me.

"Nessie he should be fine, Aro just broke some bones that can be fixed. He'll be good as new soon, I promise" my dad told me.

"I'm not going to die on you yet Ness" Jacob winced in pain and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, we're going to be fine" he told me cupping my face with the all the strength in his good arm left.

"We are" I say with tears of joy as I go to kiss his lips gently. For the 1st time in such a long time I felt as a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders as I kissed Jacob on the snowy ground.

"Nessie!" I look to see Alessandra running over with Francesco.

"Alessandra! Are you okay?" I ask and she nods.

"We escaped, we came to help! I'm healing everyone that got hurt right now, and I see Jacob got hurt" she motioned to my husband and I nod as I let her heal Jacob's bones.

Soon Jacob seems like he is good as new as he gets up.

"Thank you so much Alessandra"

"No, thank you. You guys saved the rest of the kind and future generations to come" she smiled as she held hands with Francesco..I wonder if those two formed some sort of bond while they were in the dungeons with one another.

"I'll see you around, some of the others need help with the healing" she motioned to some of the other wolves who broke a few bones.

"Of course" I tell her as she runs off to tend to her next patient.

I then feel Jacob wrapping his arms around me and I go to hug him back furiously as I burry my face into the crook of his neck.

"Never let me go" I whisper to him.

"Never" looks like we would have forever after all.


	59. Forever

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Forever**

(Renesmee's POV)

I waited at the driveway for the others to pull up with Sarah and Masen. All the other vampires were heading off home now.

We only lost Irina, I felt awful for the Denali sister's but I think they knew that Irina wasn't going to live much longer without Laurent. I think it'll be hard for them to get over her death but they seem better.

"We're heading off now, thank you guys so much again" Alessandra told me as her and Francesco went to go hug me.

"No problem" I smile.

Francesco and Alessandra were mates now and planned to go back to the Volturi to help run it. Some of the other vampires were going there, like the Romanians. We would be checking up on them so they wouldn't abuse the power like the Volturi. Alessandra and Francesco with help of the Romanians are looking to form a new royal vampire coven, one that is much less cruel and better towards all vampires.

To complete all of this I just needed my children here with me and everything would be perfect.

"Here they come" Jacob smiled as he pulled me close.

I then see Seth's car pull up and my heart skips a beat as I rush over to it. When he pulls up I didn't hesitate taking Sarah and Masen out of the car and pull them close to me.

"My babies" I begin to cry tears of joy as I hold them close to me "everything's safe now, I promise" I whisper. Jacob then wraps his arms around us as we stay there for such a long time.

"I told you I would take good care of them" Seth smirked. I roll my eyes as I pull him into a quick hug.

"Thank you" I told him and he nodded.

"No problem" I smile as I go to greet Charlie, Sue, Billy, Emily, Mae, and Leanne as they come over.

Soon everything seems to normal at my home. Seth is chasing Sarah, Leanne, and Masen around with Jacob and Sam while everyone else is talking and smiling. I look to see Mae in Colin's embrace and smile. I know those two are going to have a bright future with one another.

"Are you happy?" my mom asked me as she came over with my dad.

"Yeah, everything is perfect now" I smile in content "Forever is looking pretty good"

"I guess it is" my mom chuckled as she kissed the top of my head and wraps her arms around me.

"Imagine if I didn't find Dad" I mention.

"Well then the Volturi wouldn't be dead, I would still be running from Victoria and so would you, Jacob would probably be still roaming the pack lonely without an imprint and your dad-"

"I would still be sulking around without your mother" he answered. I then wrap my arms around both of my parents.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb" I grin and both my parents chuckle.

"If that lion didn't fall in love with that lamb we would definitely not be here right now" my dad said and I nod.

"I love you guys" I say.

"We love you too angel" my mom said.

"More than our own lives" my dad adds. I smile as my dad wraps his arms around my mother and I.

* * *

"Seems like just yesterday you proposed to me here" I mention to Jake as we sat down on the sandy shores of the La Push beach. It was just us now as we walked to our favorite spot in the whole world while my family watched the twins.

"Yeah...and some other things" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"Our 1st date, where we confessed our love, our proposal, where our kids were conceived, and our wedding. I'll never forget this place" I say softly as I brush my hand against the sand.

"Me neither" Jacob whispers as he leaned his forehead into mine and gently went to kiss my lips.

"I never want to leave this place" I mutter.

"We don't have to, we'll come back or we can raise our kids here if you want. Who says we have to stop at two?" he smirks and I roll my eyes playfully.

"I guess we can move to Alaska another time" I say and he nods.

"Maybe we can talk to the others, see if Carlisle can get a job in a different part of Washington" he suggested.

"We'll see, but I really want our children raised here now. Especially with Seth imprinting on Sarah and Masen as a shape shifter. I don't want to separate her from him, and Masen from the pack" I say and he nods.

"By the way, I'm the new alpha of the pack" Jacob says and I look shocked at him.

"Really?"

"Yep, I know I never said I was interested in it but Sam needs someone to take over and he asked me. I'm going to be around for a long time so..."

"Forever is a long time" I smirk.

"It is" he chuckles and then trails off "you know speaking of forever..we do have that honeymoon we have yet to go on" he smirks and I grin.

"Where do you plan on going?" I ask.

"How about somewhere warm...how does Hawaii sound to you?" he asks and I nod eagerly.

"Sounds wonderful, my parents could watch the twins while we go" I say.

"Yep, just you and me" he grins and I then go to kiss his lips gently.

He then looks up into my eyes making direct eye contact with me "Renesmee Black I will love you for forever"

"Well Jacob Black I'll love you for much longer than that"

He smiles as he goes to kiss my lips. I then pull him into a passionate kiss as I felt the sea mist from the waves crash around us and the wind blowing in my hair as I ran my fingers through Jacob's hair and he held me close to his body.

We then pull away breathlessly and I go to rest my head on the crook of his neck, just watching the waves crash as we held one another in an embrace which seemed like _forever_.


	60. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Epilogue: So the lion fell in love with the lamb**

(Renesmee's POV)

"Mom I'll be fine, Leanne and Masen are coming too! We are going to be fine. I promise you" a now adult Sarah told me as she took both of my hands in hers.

Sarah, now age 17, was almost the same height as me. She still had her bouncy bronze curls and big brown eyes. She learned to control her physical shield over the years and is now an expert at it. She reminds me so much of myself as a teenager especially falling in love with her wolf imprinter, Seth.

Seth and Sarah didn't start developing feelings for one another until Sarah was about 15 years old. He has always been her protector and best friend, then their feelings turned into love. I couldn't have picked a better person to protect and love my daughter than Seth.

"I know baby girl, I'll just miss my little girl that's all" I tell her and she smiles.

Seth, Sarah, Leanne, and Masen, now all of age are heading off to see the world. They were old enough now to venture off on their own.

"Mom I know, I'll miss you too" I then hold her tight to me and I could tell she was crying.

"Shh, you're not leaving me forever. Everything is going to be fine" I tell her and she smiles.

"I know I'll just miss you a lot Momma. I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too baby"

"Ready Sarah?" Seth asked her and she nodded.

"In a minute Sethy!" She called out to him and I smirk hearing the childhood nickname she gave Seth.

"Okay"

"Oh Seth!" I call out to him.

"Yeah!"

"Protect my daughter" I smirk at him and he nods.

"Always"

"We need to head off soon, we need to get to the airport soon" Masen said as he came over to me.

"Without saying goodbye to your dear old mother?" I tease and he rolls his eyes.

Masen is still the spitting image of his father only with my father's old bright emerald green eyes. Masen was going to become alpha of the pack once he returns from his trip with the others. Masen turned when he was 16 and Leanne when she was 15. When Leanne transformed she ended up imprinting on Masen, and Masen on her. I had a feeling they would be together.

Leanne looked so much like Emily now, with her long silky black hair and facial features, only difference was that Leanne had Sam's brown eyes. I knew Leanne was the perfect match for my son. Those two know one another inside and out, before imprints they were best friends. Leanne also now has a little brother, Josh, and another sister, Kayla.

"Sorry Momma, I love you" I chuckle as I go to hug him and Sarah tight.

"Come on Ness, they're old enough now, they'll be fine" Jake told me and I nod tearfully.

"I know" I sigh "you said goodbye to your siblings?" I ask them and they nod.

Did I mention, Jake and I had three more kids. I know, five kids all together.

After Sarah and Masen we ended up having William Anthony who is now 14 years old. Will looks like Jacob but he has my mom and Charlie's brown hair and our brown eyes. Will happens to be the troublemaker of the family, he spends too much time with Emmett and Jasper in the pranks department.

Will has recently changed into a wolf, and he ended up imprinting on Mae and Colin's daughter, Angie. Mae and Colin ended up getting married and ended up with two kids, Angela "Angie" and Hannah. Angie ended up shape shifting as well and ended up imprinting on Will. It did make sense in the end because Will and Angie were inseparable as children.

Then came along Elizabeth "Beth" Isabella. She has Jacob's brown eyes his black hair. She is kind of like Jacob and I both in personality wise. She is our girl shape shifter, she is 10 years old now and she still has time before she might transform. I am hoping for it not to happen anytime soon.

Then there is my youngest, who we honestly didn't expect. She was our little surprise, Ella Rosemary. Ella ended up getting green eyes and has my mother's brown hair. She is part vampire and is now 6 years old. She is very shy, and reminds me of my mother in so many ways. Ella has a power as well. We learned she can read thoughts by the touch of her hand. Sort of like mine and my dad's in a way. Ella is my baby at the moment.

"Yes mom, bye! We love you!" Masen called out as they then entered the car. Soon I watched their car pull out of our driveway here in La Push and begin heading off to the rest of the world.

"Babe they'll be safe, it's not like the Volturi are alive anymore" I then shiver just hearing their name.

Alessandra and Francesco still are helping run the royal vampires now. We have new leaders watching out for problems that could happen in our world. They are a bunch of vampires who wanted to join and they picked a female vampire, Ann, to help lead. I met her once and she is a very nice woman. The Royal Vampires are much nicer and more peaceful than the Volturi once were.

"I know, I already miss them! Oh I feel so old" I cry out.

"Ness, we have three other kids, may I remind you. You're definitely not old" He chuckled.

"I know, by the way my parents should be coming over soon for the afternoon" I tell him.

My family has been staying as close at they could to us in La Push without getting recognized. My parents took residence in Charlie's old house in Forks for almost a decade now to be close to us without being detected by any humans, they have lived a pretty low profile so they could be close to us as possible to be there in helping Jake and I raise our kids.

Charlie still lives with Sue at her home here on the reservation and is now retired and the best great-grandpa ever. They both ended up getting married and it's nice to know Charlie has someone to love.

Jacob and I moved into a new home on La Push where we began to raise our family, we didn't want to raise our kids anywhere else but Forks. The rest of my vampire family stayed around as long as they could but then they moved to another home by Forks and try to stay in the Washington and Oregon area.

"Momma!" Ella called as she came running over to me. I smile as I scoop her up in my arms and snuggle her close. I notice she is holding my old lion and lamb stuff animals.

"I miss Sarah and Masen" she pouted and I chuckle.

"I know you do baby, how about I tell you a story" I say as I go over to the couch pulling her to my lap.

"Mom's telling a story?" Beth asked curiously as she went over to Jacob and snuggled into his side. Did I mention, the girls have Jacob wrapped around their fingers. He'll do anything for his little girls.

"Yeah! Mommy talk about the lion and the lamb!" Ella exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Will asked curiously as he sat over by me.

"I was going to tell Ella a story to cheer her up" I tell him.

"Let me guess, the lion and lamb" he said and I laugh. They know my parents story and Jake and my story by heart. They always loved hearing it as children, and even now.

"Yeah!" Ella cheered "So the lion fell in love with the lamb and then a wolf came along and fell in love with their daughter, then they had a bunch of puppies together" I begin to laugh hearing my 6 year old daughter's perspective of the story.

"Nice Elle" Will chuckled "Well I'm going to see what Angie is up too, see you guys in a bit" Will said.

"Don't stay out to late" I warned him.

"I won't Momma" I laugh as Jacob then pulls me closer to his free side that didn't have Beth.

"Hey guys" I heard my mom call out as her and my dad entered.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Ella exclaimed as she launched from my lap to hug my parents. I smile as Beth goes to join them as my mom scoops Ella up and Beth hugs my dad.

"Hey" I greet my parents with a kiss on the cheek each.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Can you talk about the lion and lamb?" Ella asked sweetly and my mom chuckled.

"Sure baby girl" my mom said kissing her cheek.

"We'll be right back, mind watching them for a few minutes?" Jake asked.

"No problem" my dad said as Jacob then took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I grin as we begin to run towards our beach.

"Just brining you to our spot" he grinned as I kicked off my shoes and ran around in the sand with Jacob.

He then wrapped his arms around my torso and swung me around. We both couldn't help but laugh as we were in each other's embrace.

I really didn't think my life would be like this, a perfect husband, beautiful children. Everything was just pure bliss.

"I love you" I whisper to Jake.

"I love you too, always" he then captures me in a kiss as I pull him close.

We just stayed happily in one another's embrace in our little piece of forever.

**THE END!**

**Wow it's the ending, finally finished it. Be sure to check out my other stories like, Ever since we met; if Edward and Bella met as children and became best friends. Also check out my new story, Sunrise. I am now starting a series about Renesmee and the Cullen's after Breaking Dawn. Be sure to check it out. You all have been wonderful. Thanks for the great reviews and for reading my story. **

_**-Sibuna826twihard**_


End file.
